Novo mundo
by Suellen-san
Summary: FICHAS FECHADAS! Atena recebeu uma proposta irrecusável e agora os seus cavaleiros iram para um mundo paralelo onde os humanos são uma espécie em extinção. E viveram entre seres misteriosos e Deuses que se passam por mortais. Será que isso vai dar certo?
1. Inicio

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic pode sobre mudança como classificação ou conter tipo: Yaoi, Yuri e/ou casal hetero. Talvez palavras de baixo escalão, descrição de violência de quase todos os gêneros. Então aqueles que estão acompanhando, estou a advertir para aqueles que não estão nem ai. Boa leitura!**

**Agradecimento: A todos que lêem o que escrevo e participam ou comentam as minhas fics mesmo que às vezes sem noção. Aos que não tem contam no site e mesmo assim comentam um único capítulo e a seja lá quem criou o ser humano por que só assim eu nasci. Sei, sou maluca.**

**Resumo: Atena recebeu uma proposta irrecusável e agora os seus cavaleiros iram para um mundo paralelo onde os humanos são uma espécie em extinção. E viveram entre seres misteriosos e Deuses que se passam por mortais. Será que isso vai dar certo?**

**Beta: Sem**

**Novo mundo**

Inicio

Em um plano onde só os Deuses têm acesso.

Cronos observava, através de um vórtice de tempo e espaço, Atena e os cavaleiros revividos. Os defensores da Deusa estão interferindo em outro mundo e aquela situação poderia por um fim a um mundo paralelo.

- O que afinal deseja de mim? – O Deus questionou a figura que estava atrás de si.

- Sabe muito bem o que desejo, Cronos.

- Um Deus de outro mundo querendo mortais insignificantes é hilário. Eu até poderia levá-los ao seu mundo num piscar de olhos, mas tem Atena que não...

- A jovem sabe dos meus planos e concordou mesmo sabendo que talvez eles nunca voltem ao mundo deles. Mas a benevolência dela e o amor aos mortais a fez ver que essa é a única alternativa.

- Passo anos vendo os mundos e ainda não entendo como Deuses vivem entre mortais como se fossem semelhantes. Vocês são imortais e querem ser mortais. – Riu Cronos. – No dia que eu quiser ver uma comedia mudo de canal.

- E vocês. – Fez uma pausa o visitante. – Se acham melhores que os mortais que odeiam, mas fazem iguais a eles. – Sorriu e ficou ao lado do Deus. – Tudo estar planejado é só esperar o momento certo e logo os defensores de Atena seguiram para o meu mundo.

- Vai manipular o destino deles?

- Posso me chamar de Destino, mas não manipulo nada e nem ninguém, somente o guio para o caminho que "ele" acha certo. Posso ser o Deus que rege o destino dos seres, mas não meto o meu dedo como vocês fazem.

- Faça o que bem entender Destino, mas eu não quero ver uma Deusa mimada querendo os seus amados defensores de volta. Por mim, eles deveriam estar mortos como todos os mortais e não nessa brincadeira de vai e volta. Faça um bom proveito.

Cronos some e deixa o outro Deus a observa Atena e os mortais que deveria levar. Ele ajeita os longos cabelos e suspira.

- Quando eles atingirem o nível de um Deus completo talvez entenda os motivos de nós sermos tão benevolente e viver com os seres vivos. – Olhou o seu mundo. – Vou colocar o meu mundo no eixo mesmo que a minha vida tenha que ser sacrificada no processo.

Sumiu do local esperando que o seu plano colocasse um fim no sofrimento de todos.

0o0o0

Santuário de Atena.

Depois de reviverem, todos que faziam parte do Santuário, voltar a uma vida monótona e chata. Havia tantas pessoas que até mesmo Shion, que na época era o Grande Mestre, não sabia da existência de todas aquelas pessoas. Eram servos, amazonas, cavaleiros e aprendizes que o grande Santuário se tornou pequeno para a quantidade de indivíduos.

Saori a algumas semanas tinha uma expressão carregada e qualquer um, mesmo quem não a conhecesse tão bem, sabia que a jovem estava preocupada com algo. Ao notarem a transformação da Deusa todos começam a treinar, imaginado que uma guerra se inicie a qualquer momento e talvez Saori não quisesse comentar o assunto naquele momento.

Mas ninguém imaginava que a preocupação dela é por conta da conversar que deve entre os Deuses e as consequências da sua decisão. Resolveu, por horas, não comentar nada com ninguém nem mesmo com o Grande Mestre. O destino do mundo estava em outras mãos.

0o0o0

Outro mundo em algum lugar não determinado.

Um ser misterioso colocava um pequeno ser na cama quando uma criança de mais ou menos dez anos entra no local. O menino sorriu e aproxima dos dois seres...

- Filhote não deveria estar estudando. – Falou sem olhá-lo.

- Papa! – Parou de andar o menino e abaixou o olhar. – Papa saiu e não falou com filhote.

- Vem cá!

O menino se aproximou do ser que o pegou nos braços. Se qualquer um visse a cena imaginaria que a criatura iria matar o pequeno humano, mas a demonstração de carinho surpreenderia até mesmo o ser mais acostumado com tal fato. Outro ser entra no local e se ajoelha.

- Novidades? – Perguntou o primeiro ser ao segundo que parecia ser um soldado.

- Não meu senhor. – Ainda segurando o menino olhar o outro ser dormindo na cama.

- Deixe-nos a sós.

Ao ver que estavam sozinhos, o ser coloca o menino no chão, levantasse e pega um caixa em cima de uma mesa e retira um pingente. Tira o objeto e coloca no pescoço do menino onde estar escrito: "Baco".

- Filhote não esqueça que mesmo você não sendo o meu filho, eu o amo muito. E a palavra de um demônio é lei. Meu pai sempre falou que se eu não for digno do meu nome eu devo deixar de existir...

- Papa!

- Lembre-se que você é agora filhote de Baco e não tema nada e nem ninguém. Os Deuses o salvaram uma vez para trazê-lo até mim e vou cuidar de você até o momento que eu não poder mais. E junto com a sua irmã somos uma família.

O menino abraçou Baco que alisou o cabelo do humano. Não precisava olhá-lo para saber que o menino estava feliz. Agora era voltar ao reino e contar as previsões do oráculo. Esperava que nada de mal acontecesse ao seu mundo. Que o Destino os protegessem.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA:** Para comemorar o primeiro ano do meu blog e da minha conta aqui resolvi postar uma fic de ficha. A ideia já é antiga e essa fic ia ser a primeira, mas eu não queria assustar ninguém então postei a outra. Bem vou continuar com as outras fics. E vocês terão o prazo de um mês a partir da data da postagem para me mandar as fichas. Pensem com amor porque talvez eu vá selecionar algumas fichas. Segue a ficha, a ficha modelo e os clãs que dominam o pedaço. Você pode ser qualquer um: do clã ou aprendiz de cavaleiro ou empregado ou qualquer um até um dos "reis" do pedaço. Meninos e meninas podem participar, pode ter yaoi, Yuri ou trio, ou seja, lá o que...

Caso tenham duvida me enviam mensagens por todos os meios que respondo. E mandem bala. Só falta o bolo. Não precisa seguir o clã fielmente, vou deixar que vocês soltem a imaginação e sem medo de ser feliz.

Beijos!

* * *

**Clãs**

**Demônios **

Mestre é a denominação do governante

Classes: 

Puros nascidos de demônios sem miscigenação

Impuros são os mestiços que tem uma característica diferente

Hierarquia: 

Mestre que pode ser macho ou fêmea

Elite são generais que protegem o mestre e a família dele.

Generais também exercem a função de diplomatas e de comandar o exército

Soldados podem ser machos ou fêmeas (sem diferenças)

Características físicas: 

Cauda

Caninos

Olhos escuros, negros, castanhos menos olhos claros

Pele negra ou bronzeada

Cabelos escuros e comprimento variado

**Anjos **

Líder é a denominação do governante desse clã.

Classes: 

Puros são os nascidos de anjos sem miscigenação

Impuros são os mestiços que um dos pais é anjo e o outro é de outro clã

Hierarquia: 

Líder que após a revolução só são machos

Chefe são os que comandam o exercito somente machos

Soldados são proibidos as fêmeas somente aceitam os machos

Características físicas: 

Olhos verdes ou azuis (claros ou escuros)

Pele clara ou levemente bronzeada

Asas (em alguns casos não serve para voar e às vezes o anjos consegue planar)

**Elfos **

Soberano é a denominação do governante do clã

Classes: 

Puros são os nascidos de elfos

Impuros são os mestiços que tem aparência fisicamente ou não com a dos elfos.

Hierarquia: 

Soberano que pode ser tanto macho como fêmea (são iguais na sociedade)

Comandante são os que comandam o exército

Soldados podem ser machos ou fêmeas

Características físicas: 

Olhos claros menos azuis ou verdes

Pele clara

Cabelos cinza ou prateados e longos

Orelhas levemente pontiagudas

**Ninfas **

Não há muitas informações sobre as ninfas só se sabe que elas são seres que se encaixam no clã dos elfos já que nascem do cruzamento de elfos puros. São raras e suas principais características são os cabelos rosa e os olhos verdes escuros. Há ninfas imperfeitas que nascem com uma das características principal ou o cabelo rosa ou os olhos verdes, nunca as duas características juntas.

**Lobos ou felinos**

Sem governantes

Classes ou bando: 

Lobos negros, brancos ou cinzas

Puros sem transformação humana independente da cor de pelo

Impuros com transformação humana, cruzamento com demônios

Sem hierarquia

Características físicas: 

Pêlos finos pelo corpo todo (negro, branco ou cinza)

São capazes de ficarem na forma humana, porém com pêlos, caudas, presas e orelhas de lobos.

Na forma de lobos são enormes atingem até três metros de altura em quatro patas.

**Ceifadores**

Só se sabe por livros que eles têm a pêle azulada clara com se estivesse congelado, olhos sem brilho e não conseguem compreender os sentimentos.

Dizem que só se ver um ceifador quando morre e os poucos que os vêem em vida comentam que eles, os ceifadores, usam uma roupa negra que cobre todo o corpo do mesmo e um capuz. Nada confirmado.

**Humanos **

Espécie em extinção.

* * *

**Ficha modelo **

**Nome (sobrenome e apelido são opcionais):** Baco

**Idade (não pode passar dos cem anos, mas a aparência tem que ser de no máximo de 50 anos dependendo do clã):** Aparenta ter 15, mas possui uma idade superior, aproximadamente uns 30 anos.

**Aparência física (vai de acordo com o clã e da classe se for puro ou mestiço. Puro não muda a aparência já o mestiço muda a parte da aparência):** A única característica que o difere dos outros demônios são os olhos cor de mel.

**Personalidade (nada de dupla personalidade a menos que o personagem tenha um distúrbio serio por um trauma de infância):** Afetuoso e amoroso tanto com os seus filhos quanto com a sua companhia. Determinado como o seu pai e não gosta de injustiças. Tem crises de tristeza por conta da perda precoce da mãe e quando isso acontece ou pede "colo" para a segunda mãe, a quem considera como sua mãe legitima, ou ao pai ou ao parceiro. Vai ao extremo quando alguém da família é ameaçado e não mete as consequências.

**Vestuário:** Normalmente usa uma armadura que só cobre o peitoral. Usa uma espada de vez enquanto, mas prefere as mãos nuas. Gosta de roupas folgas que não o marque muito, por conta da armadura que usa com freqüência, odeia roupas que peguem no seu corpo. Prefere muito pouco tecido e quando esta no seu espaço só veste calças claras ou qualquer outra vestimenta que o deixe livre.

**História (Tente detalhar bem a vida do seu personagem e cuidado com os clãs):** A origem do seu pai é um segredo, mas ele sabe que sua mãe é humana, ela morreu poucos anos após seu nascimento pelas mãos dos próprios humanos com quem ela vivia. Baco não guarda ódio dos humanos, fato que seu clã odeia os humanos, mas o jovem se casou com uma humana e teve uma filha de nome Sara. Infelizmente sua mulher morreu por conta de uma doença a qual não conseguiu curar mesmo dividindo os seus poderes com ela. Com uma filha e muitos problemas por ser mestiço, um carma visto que seu clã odeia miscigenação mesmo ele sendo o filho do soberano do local, Baco casou uma segunda vez com um elfo que tinha uma maldição. Antes de morrer o casal adorou um menino humano de nome Teodoro que o chamam de Teo. Alguns anos depois Baco fica sozinho com duas crianças. Sua segunda mãe, humana, o ajudou a superar as perdas na sua vida e agora luta contra todos que desejam acabar com os poucos humanos que existem em seu mundo.

**Clã (ao escolher o clã a pessoa deve escolher entre puro ou mestiço):** Demônio mestiço

**Poderes: **Domina muito bem os poderes que tem da parte de demônio, mas não entende porque usa poderes de anjos.

**Modificações são permitidas?** Lógico

**Acréscimo e sugestões?** Toda forma de amor é possível. Tem a capacidade de ficar na forma humana. Mas não por muito tempo.

* * *

**Atenção: Caso alguém tenha notado não tem personagens com cor de cabelo azul ou ruivo ou de outra cor, mas caso queiram colocar personagens diferentes. É claro que você pode e vou aceitar. Eles serão classificados como seres diferentes e sofreram mais do que os mestiços por não se adequarem aos patrões da "sociedade". Não estou descartando nenhuma possibilidade de aparência física. Só reformando ninguém deve deixar de participar só porque não consegui entender a minha lógica, mas pode participar como aprendiz de cavaleiro ou amazona ou como empregado ou como quiser. **

* * *

**Ficha**

**Nome (sobrenome e apelido são opcionais): **

**Idade (não pode passar dos cem anos, mas a aparência tem que ser de no máximo de 50 anos dependendo do clã): **

**Aparência física (vai de acordo com o clã e da classe se for puro ou mestiço. Puro não muda a aparência já o mestiço muda a parte da aparência): **

**Personalidade (nada de dupla personalidade a menos que o personagem tenha um distúrbio serio por um trauma de infância):**

**Vestuário: **

**História (Tente detalhar bem a vida do seu personagem e cuidado com os clãs): **

**Clã (ao escolher o clã a pessoa deve escolher entre puro ou mestiço): **

**Parceiro (com quem você vai se amarrar?): **

**O que seu (sua) parceiro acha de você?**

**O que você acha de sua (seu) parceira? **

**Modificações são permitidas? **

**Acréscimo e sugestões? **


	2. Cronos

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Não vou colocar aquele monte de aviso. Caso necessite estarei informando cenas mais forte antes de começar a fic. Vou responder aos que não tem conta no final do capítulo. Ao que tem conta demoro mais respondo. Boa leitura e Boa noite!**

**Beta: Sem**

**Novo mundo**

Cronos

A movimentação no Santuário estava fora do normal naquela tarde por um motivo: todos os defensores da Deusa Atena estavam no Coliseu, devidamente trajados com suas respectivas armaduras. Aqueles que ainda eram aprendizes vestiam roupas de treinos. Shion não sabia o que dizer para a elite dourada que o questionava, quase toda hora, sobre aquela "palhaçada".

O Grande Mestre só se viu aliviado após ver Saori se dirigindo ao local mais alto da arquibancada acompanhada de duas figuras. O primeiro não era uma figura estranha já o segundo parecia desapontado por algo que estava fazendo. Era bem evidente que aquelas duas pessoas tinham algo haver com aquela reunião infeliz.

Afrodite deu uma olhada na fileira abaixo onde os aprendizes estavam e sorriu, nem teve tempo de falar com sua afilhada, mas ficou surpreso com o retorno inesperado da menina. Kanon nem sabia o que fazia ali no meio dos aprendizes, não era um cavaleiro e sim um marina. E o que a maluca da Deusa queria com eles? Queria torrá-los vivo naquele sol?

- Cavaleiros, amazonas, aprendizes e agregados... – Saori começou o discurso e ficou aliviado por esta segurando o báculo porque o objeto a estava lhe mantendo de pé. – Sei que... – Nem ela sabia como dar aquela notícia. – Depois que reviveram, a adaptação tem sido difícil e...

Todos ficaram sem palavras quando a jovem Kido caiu em lágrimas na frente de todos e foi amparada pelo segundo homem. O primeiro homem com um sorriso no rosto deu um passo a frente e começou seu discurso.

- O que a Deusa de vocês quer dizer é que por culpa do renascimento de VOCÊS o seu mundo e o mundo de outro Deus estar em colapso.

Todos ficaram chocados com as palavras proferidas pelo primeiro homem e a voz...

- CRONOS! – Saga reconheceu a voz e todos começaram a associar o nome a pessoa. – O que você fez a Atena?

- Eu? Cavaleiro de gêmeos. – O Deus sorriu como se os acontecimentos a seguir fosse uma guerra e ele estivesse em vantagem. – Só estou aqui para ajudar a Sua Deusa a cumprir o acordo com Destino. – Cronos cuspiu a última palavra.

- E você acha que vamos acreditar nisso? – Manifestou-se Shion pensava em um modo de tirar Atena de perto daqueles dois.

- Já chega Cronos. – Falou o segundo homem com uma voz calma. – Faça a sua parte e os deixe comigo. Você não tem mais importância na vida dessas pessoas.

- E depois sou eu o arrogante. – Ignorou completamente os mortais e fitou os dois Deuses abraçados. – Como queria.

Todos ficaram em alerta esperando um ataque de Cronos, mas o que se viu foi uma ampulheta além de uma fenda dimensional. O segundo homem segurou Atena que olhava a cena sem poder fazer nada. Os defensores da Deusa não esperaram até o "ataque" se concretizar foram para cima dos invasores. Mas Cronos foi mais rápido e parou o tempo.

- Espero que morram lentamente e com muita dor.

A última imagem que viram fora o Deus sorrindo, a ampulheta sumiu e como uma viagem pelo tempo e espaço todos foram sugados pela fenda. A confusão foi geral por alguns minutos e depois nada. O Santuário estava completamente vazio como se ninguém estivesse ali por séculos.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**NOTA: **Antes de responder os comentários quero dizer que nada esta certo com relação as fichas. Houve mais fichas do que cavaleiros, mas pensei comigo o que eles acham de... **Alguém tem algo contra em participar da fic, mas com personagem original?** Alguns personagens enviados por fichas eu já escolhi e outro, a grande maioria, ainda não então faço essa pergunta a todos. **Tem algum problema em participar da fic com um personagem original?** Espero que todos deem a sua opinião menos quem escolheu Baco e os donos das fichas de Maeja e Devon, mas caso os donos das fichas desses três citados queiram se manifestar fique a vontade.

Agradeço a todos por mandarem as duas fichas. Infelizmente tive que fechar as inscrições mais cedo. Eu pensei que ia demorar MUITO, mas por ser uma fic envolvendo seres diferentes. Vejo que meu pensamento foi errado.

Bem creio que é só. Tenho paciência com sua amiga porque a dor no braço voltou, culpa do computador e dos trabalhos e das provas e do professores e... Vocês sabem. Sem medo de ser feliz e até um dia. Beijos!

Ignore os erros de português e tudinho que acharem maluco, estou morrendo de sono. Perdão se esqueci de alguém.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews**

**Mahorin:** Olá! Saudades! Bem adorei a sua ficha e pensei horrores, ou seja, pensei em várias cenas. Vou deixá-la na curiosidade até dá os últimos acertos com relação aos pares dos outros que mandaram as fichas.

**Seraphim Shock:** Primeiramente bem vindo ou bem vinda (Nunca sei quem é quem nesse site sou péssima em identificar os nomes do povo, sério já confundi um menino com uma menina). Bem você vai me perdoar não vai? Sobre a sua ficha adorei. E espere a próxima postagem.

**Juno L.:** Olá! Saudade de você também menina. E como anda os estudos? Eu to f#$% logo nas minhas primeiras provas. Mas vamos a ficha tive ideias do mal. Adorei!

**Mabel:** Primeiramente agradecer pelo comentário na minha outra fic. Bem creio que tenha sido você que comentou se não foi releve porque a garota aqui esta enlouquecendo com os estudos. E adorei o que você escreveu no acréscimo e sugestões. Ainda não entendo porque o povo não gosta do nosso Brasileiro sempre se lembra dele por último. Ah! Recebi todos os aviso e estar tudo anotado. Lembrei de algo... Com relação aos soldados é que no clã dos anjos não tem soldado fêmea só os homens são soldados. Tipo é uma sociedade machista. Sem ofensas menino isso é ficção. Paz e amor. Respondi a sua duvida? Qualquer duvida pode perguntar.

**Pure-Petit Cat:** Nossa! Adorei a parte da história e a parte... Aquela parte eu não vou contar para não estragar a surpresa. Estou pensando seriamente em colocar a sua ficha.

**Toriyama Hikari:** Olha quando comecei a ler a parte da história já imaginei meio mundo de coisas... Só estou esperando acertar umas coisinhas para dizer quem vai ficar com quem.

**Mishelly 87:** Não sei o motivo de ao começar a ler a parte da ficha que descreve a história do personagem eu viajo legal. E até pensei em algumas coisas que dá para desenvolver com o seu personagem.

**ManuMoom:** A única humana nativa do novo mundo. Adorei a sua ficha e pensei mesmo que faltava uma humana do outro mundo, acho que você me entendeu.

**Ana:** Menina! Você estava inspirada em enviou quatro fichas então eu resolvi pegar só uma para dar oportunidade para os outros participarem. Espero que você não fique com raiva e em breve você sabe que foi talvez o escolhido.

**Tati Amancio:** Relaxa! Eu NUNCA vou ficar com raiva ou chateada com você e nem com os outros que não mandaram comentários. Eu te entendo. Também estou em época de provas e sem contar que tenho dois seminários para fazer daqui a uma semana. Vida dura de estudante. E você me deu várias ideias. Só não some.

**Lune Kuruta:** Olá! Primeiro: recebi a sua mensagem e tinha notado, mas acho que a minha cabeça esta fazendo uma associação tão rápida que nem notei o erro do nome, mas tudo bem. E fiquei boba com o seu pedido, creio que você esta mais perto do que longe. Ninguém escolheu Dite talvez com medo de morrer. Vai saber? Ah! Recebi os avisos e esta tudo anotado.

**Mayumi Shinomori:** E eu escrevi que tinha uma humana do novo mundo, esta aqui é a humana do mundo dos cavaleiros. AE! Temos até agora duas humanas e a coisa esta ficando boa.

**Krika Haruno:** Você de novo. Oi! Menina estou com saudades de você também. E fique sabendo que essa semana me deu uma loucura e reli a sua ficha e fiquei pensando no par da sua personagem entre... Surpresa.

**Gutti:** Esta aí uma ficha que eu achei estranha. O motivo? A pessoa não se importou em ter ou não um parceiro. Foi algo surpreendente. Caso alguém queria ficar com o seu personagem tem problema? Eu resolvi... Vai ficar no suspense também. E adorei a ficha.

**Orihara-Heiwajima Sakuya:** Outra ficha interessante que explorou os dados que eu havia colocado. Ficou excelente.

**susano'o Math:** Alguém quer ficar com Shina. Você tem muita coragem de colocar seu personagem para ser par dela. Amei a parte da historia e até o que você escreveu no acréscimo e sugestões, juro que não tinha pensando nisso. Agradeço.

**Victor:** Rapaz! Juro que li cinco vezes a sua ficha para ter certeza do que você escreveu com relação ao parceiro. Fico imaginando o quanto o seu personagem é mal, ruim, indiferente e alguém vai ter coragem de amá-lo? E não é que apareceu alguém capaz de amá-lo. Será que veremos a cena do próximo capítulo? Adorei a sua ficha.

**AnaPanter:** Obrigada menina. E espero que não tenha rachado muito a cuca e valeu pelo link, o site comeu todo o link só deixou as últimas partes. Agradeço de coração.

**Lecka-chan:** Olha a sua ficha vai dar trabalho. Bem eu não ia dizer nada, mas já havia pensado nessa possibilidade só não coloquei porque algumas pessoas iam recorrer a essa subclasse dos anjos e ai não iria ter graça a fic. Mas sem problema.

**Lilly Angel88:** Menina eu nunca irei ficar com raiva de você. A moça sumiu, mas sei que é por uma boa causa. Junta uma verba e vamos viajar até a Grécia. E coitada de mim lendo a sua MEGA BIG SUPER ficha. Nossa! Pena que não deu nos comentários.

**Linanime:** Nossa! Outra MEGA SUPER BIG ficha. Dei uma lida e gostei do que você escreveu. Com relação ao parceiro eu espero que você tenha me entendido. Mas vou pensar com carinho. Ok?

**Rajani Devi Lakshmi****:** Menina! Você é maluca de colocar a sua personagem com o personagem de Victor? Ela vai sofre com o ser frio, mas pelo jeito o amor estar no ar e ele aceitou. Esperando os próximos capítulos... Adorei a sua ficha.

**Shina com****:** Sem comentários. Você escolheu o par mais lindo da fic. Certo. Adorei a história dele e dá para explorar muita coisa. Mistério...

**Nina-carol:** Bem a história do seu personagem meio que deu uma complicada na minha cabeça, mas depois que eu li com calma e sem o carro de som das eleições. Entendi! E temos mais uma humana do novo mundo. Vamos ver do que somos capazes com o personagem.


	3. Destino

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Não vou colocar aquele monte de aviso. Caso necessite estarei informando cenas mais forte antes de começar a fic. Vou responder aos que não tem conta no final do capítulo. Ao que tem conta demoro mais respondo. Boa leitura!**

**Beta: Sem**

**Novo mundo**

Destino

Após a encenação de Cronos Destino, que viu a cena de camarote, entendia o motivo de todo ódio do Deus com os humanos e vice versa. Caminhava pela divisa do mundo dos vivos e dos mortos onde os seres tanto humanos quanto místicos ficavam para renascer ou nascer no Novo Mundo. Carregava nos seus braços Saori e amarrado na sua costa estava o báculo da Deusa terrena.

Passou por inúmeras espécies de bolas translúcidas que tinha a essências, a alma, de todos os seres do seu mundo e sabia que algumas dessas essências não iriam reviver ou nascer por causa da interferência dos cavaleiros. Pois com as idas e vindas dos defensores da Deusa Atena do descanso eterno, este fato prejudicou o mundo de Destino pondo em risco a existência dos humanos.

Todos os mundos são interligados um com os outros e o de Destino foi bastante prejudicado com o ocorrido na Terra, o renascimento dos cavaleiros, fazendo com que a raça humana fosse quase dizimada por não haver nascimento da espécie.

Caminhou pelos cavaleiros que "dormiam" da mesma maneira só que na forma humana e não na forma de essência. Avistou ao longe a sua morada, uma espécie de cabana de palha, onde uma ninfa o esperava bastante confusa com a humana que o Deus carregava.

- Destino essa é...? – Questionou a ninfa.

- Sim, Esperança. Essa é Atena a Deusa terrena da Guerra e Sabedoria. – Falou Destino a Deusa que não entendia o motivo dela, a humana, ter vindo com os cavaleiros.

- Não querendo ser chata. – Ela abriu a porta da casa de Destino. – Ele está aqui a horas.

- Obrigado.

A Deusa fechou a porta e nem cogitou em entrar, iria deixar aqueles dois sozinhos porque da última vez foi como se o Caos em presença estivesse naquela casa. Destino assim que entrou visualizou seu convidado semi nu no divã o olhando enigmático.

Destino colocou Saori em um dos sofás, retirou o báculo das costas o colocando em um canto e sentou em uma cadeira tentando pensar sem olhar para o seu convidado.

- Pensei que queria me ver e fazer algo mais... – Falou o convidado querendo entender o que fazia ali.

- Cala a boca, Guerra. – Destino não entendia como um ser poderia só pensar em prazeres. - Eu não pedi que você subisse para ter o calor do seu corpo...

- Opa! – Levantou-se o outro Deus do divã e aproximou de Destino. – Eu tenho dois companheiros. – Pisando forte no solo, uma característica comum ao Deus, chegou perto de Destino. - Ouviu bem DOIS e por sua culpa... – Levantou os dois dedos quase enfiando na cara do outro de Destino.

- Escute-me. – Viu o outro Deus se calar. – Quero a sua ajuda. Confio em você.

- Sei.

- É sério. – Destino olhou no fundo dos olhos do outro Deus. – Quero que você cuide dela por um tempo.

- Certo.

- Vou reviver e preciso colocar as coisas em ordem por aqui...

- Ok!

- Não estou brincando.

- Nem eu. – E se o mundo acabasse como ele ficaria? - Você me deu a tarefa de cuidar daquele anjo e o que aconteceu? – Lembrou ao amigo o que acontecia com os envolvidos com ele. - Ele vive comigo, se uniu a mim e agora ele está grávido. E você acha que não vai acontecer a mesma coisa com ela?

Destino suspirou e sabia que havia falhando, mas sabia do caminho que o anjo que agora é companheiro de Guerra ira seguir. Mas o destino de Saori estava, no momento, nublado e era um fato preocupante. Recordou-se do outro companheiro de Guerra também um anjo, porém maduro e sabia do seu papel na vida do Deus.

- Posso confiar em você? – Questionou o Destino.

- Ora Destino, eu sou Segredo. – Destino tinha se esquecido desse detalhe. - Não me chamam de Segredo por nada. – Guerra também tinha a fama de guardar tão bem os segredos. - Afinal não sou o Deus que guarda os segredos dos seres e o Deus que leva a Guerra junto com o Caos ao mundo. – E ainda tinha o Caos o irmão mais novo de Guerra.

- Infelizmente é. Você poderia se vesti para conversamos...

- Por você faço até uma guerra meu caro e precioso Destino. – Destino viu o outro pegar um manto e cobri o corpo bem definido além de coberto de cicatrizes. - Destruo, mato e conquisto o que você desejar.

Destino revirou os olhos e começou a contar o que havia planejado. Segundo os escritos: Destino renascia para colocar em ordem o mundo, nascia para se sacrificar pelo mundo, mas dessa vez seria diferente. Iria renascer para ser feliz e talvez um dos humanos da Terra fosse conter a sua essência.

No lado de fora, os olhares dos Deuses eram para os humanos que vestiam armaduras de ouro. Todos sabiam do plano de Destino, mas na prática iria ser preciso muita energia e nem todos os Deuses concordavam com a loucura. Contudo quando o mundo esta sendo ameaçado, não haveria ninguém do contra ou a favor, todos resolveram ajudar não importando os riscos.

Após algumas horas Destino sai da sua casa somente para ver Guerra levar Saori para a superfície. Sim. Era loucura mandar os humanos sem apagar a suas memórias, mas o tempo era curto e não ia dar tempo de vê-los nascer e crescer. Teria que deixá-los viver como habitantes do Novo Mundo.

O oráculo enviou a mensagem de Destino. Apesar de que o oráculo era tão imprevisível que as mensagens chegavam distorcidas ao destinatário. Sobre o oráculo podia se disser que não era um ser místico e nem um humano, é mais uma essência que faz a ligação entre os mundos.

Nem quando recebia os seres possui uma forma definida, ele por assim dizer se transformava ou no pior pesadelo de um ser ou no maior desejo de um ser. Nem os Deuses sabem afinal o que é o oráculo. Dizem que o oráculo é a essência do Mundo Novo.

Já Destino colocava a vida de todos em ordem e por um breve instante veio a sua mente um dia em especial quando o amor da sua vida esteve com ele pela última vez em vida.

_Era noite em uma cabana no meio do nada e dois corpos estavam exaustos na cama, um deles era um Deus imponente e o outro era de um simples humano. Como em todas as suas reencarnações Destino voltou no clã dos elfos, apaixonou se perdidamente por um humano que morava em uma vila que trabalha no campo e estava ali longe de tudo e de todos por amor. Mas ambos sabiam que nem um e nem outro poderiam viver felizes como imaginavam..._

_- De! – Falou o humano quando viu o amado triste. – Nosso amor é eterno, nada e nenhum ser nos separaram. _

Destino sorriu e sabia que por mais que a morte estivesse por perto nunca iria desistir do amor que possuía pelo humano. Guardou para sempre esse momento, mas foi tirado das suas lembranças por um dos Deuses...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Guerra chegou ao plano dos vivos através de um portal, carregando Saori e olhou o báculo preso no pescoço da jovem como um colar, presente de Destino. Viu a poucos quilometro a casa em forma de árvore que dividia com os seus amados companheiros.

Tentou com muita habilidade abrir a porta e segurar a humana, adentrou no local depois do enorme trabalho que teve, percebeu que tudo esta calmo até demais para os companheiros que tinha. Deixou a humana em um dos quartos. Procurou por toda casa até recordasse da varanda dos fundos.

Ao abrir a porta que dava acesso ao jardim os viu. Os dois anjos em um canto, um dos anjos estava adormecido nos braços do outro que seria o mais velho, não pelo cabelo grisalho, mas pela experiência de vida. Guerra aproximou-se e viu o anjo o olhar triste.

- Ele piorou Guerra. – Falou o anjo mais velho.

- Mas...

- Você sabe de algo? – Interrompeu o Deus e depois fitou o anjo em seus braços. – Ele mal teve uma vida e já vai levá-lo.

O Deus ficou a observar o carinho que o primeiro companheiro tinha com o jovem anjo e aquela cena o fez pensar se a ideia maluca estava machucando a todos. Com a falta de humanos o Deus resolveu agir já que conhecia inúmeros segredos resolveu engravidar o anjo com o consentimento do mesmo.

Sabia que havia a possibilidade de nascer um humano era maior do que a de nascer um ser místico. Porém não sabia se talvez a ideia brilhante pudesse matar o seu companheiro. Havia esquecido que para ter sucesso na gravidez o ser deveria ser um Deus. Já havia feito aquela loucura uma vez e bem... A cria acabou se unindo a um ser maluco e viveu uma vida razoável. Mas o anjo era mortal e maluquice estava matando uma família feliz...

- Onde você esteve? – Guerra foi retirado do seu devaneio pelo anjo. – Encontrou o seu irmão?

- Não. Fui falar com Destino.

- E? – _"O que Destino queria com Guerra?"_ pensou o anjo.

- Pediu para cuidar de uma humana...

- E você falou que não. – O Deus revirou os olhos e essa era a reposta temida pelo seu companheiro. – Imortal tolo!

Guerra sorriu e deu um rápido beijo nos lábios do amado. O anjo fez cara de quem não gostou, mas considerou que o seu amado Deus queria salvar os poucos humanos que havia no mundo deles. Agora entendia porque tanto Destino como os outros Deuses amavam tanto os humanos a ponto de darem tudo de si e até fazer o plano maluco que soube por Guerra.

Os humanos são seres magníficos tanto quanto amavam e tanto na hora da lutar por sua crença. O anjo observou Guerra levar o mais novo para dentro, ia ser um longo dia...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Logo Destino estava no local e observando dois cavaleiros com suas "esperas" quase unidas. Destino pediu passagem e analisou a situação, colocou as esferas em pé e entrou, ele é o único Deus que conseguia tal ato.

- Destino eles são...? – Perguntou a Deusa do lado de fora apreensiva e eufórica.

- Creio que não. – Respondeu o Deus sabendo da pergunta. – Tem algo estranho.

- O que? – Falou Esperança. – Eu queria o vestido com roupa comum, mas pelo visto ele está unido com o dourado.

- Não. – Destino se pronunciou após uma analise de cosmo. – Eles são... – Tirou o elmo mostrando a face do cavaleiro trajado com a armadura. – Gêmeos. – A Deusa ficou desanimada. – Por isso se aproximaram.

- E eu que estava gostando de ter os dois. – A frustração da Deusa era visível.

- Mas tem algo estranho... – Destino viu uma sombra na esfera do cavaleiro vestido com armadura. – Hum... É um... Ora...

- É o que?

- Temos uma sombra impura aqui. – Tocou a sombra que tentou fugir. – Acho que você não pode ficar aqui, pequena.

Destino pegou a sombra e a colocou em uma esfera menor que fez com sua energia. Olhou o gêmeo vestido com armadura e depois o outro sem armadura, era impressionante como os humanos gêmeos são parecidos fisicamente. Não era feito os Deuses gêmeos: Vida e Morte.

- Bom meu amigo agora você pode viver sem isso. – Falou para o cavaleiro de armadura.

Recolocou o elmo no cavaleiro de armadura, pegou a pequena esfera e saiu da esfera maior, as deixando na posição inicial. Destino deu a Esperança a pequena esfera com a sombra negra.

- Purifique-o e depois vamos fazê-lo renascer.

A sombra tentou a todo custo sair, mas nada. Esperança levou a esfera e sabia que depois da purificação aquela essência ia nascer. Destino deu mais uma olhada nos gêmeos, já tinha o caminho deles, feito assim como os outros humanos. Viu uma das esferas se mexe e afundar no "solo". Um dos defensores de Atena iria cair no plano dos vivos do Novo Mundo, sorriu e foi acertar o seu caminho...

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**NOTA: **Vou tentar explicar a minha teoria sobre a fic para no próximo capítulo irmos direto para os personagens senão só Zeus sabe onde vou parar. É o seguinte como todos perceberam os humanos "entraram" em extinção, todos os Deuses estão tentando amenizar a falta de nós (risos). Cada um deve uma ideia, mas pelo que parece a do Deus Destino é a que melhor e mais eficaz. Ou seja, tudo tem um equilíbrio pense como se não houvesse mais mulheres para dar continuidade a espécie humana então tem que se arrumar uma maneira de a raça humana não morrer. É um exemplo ainda tem mulheres no mundo e eu procuro o meu marido (risos) candidatos?

Vai haver humanos que são do nosso planeta, mas uma tentativa de trazer humanos, ou seja, os humanos são ser transportados por inúmeras razões para povoar o novo mundo. Com relação a gravidez dos machos, sei que alguns vão achar estranho, mas lembrem se que na hora do desespero não tem um professor Albiere (creio que o nome do cara seja escrito assim) da novela o clone então eles adaptaram.

Se você notarem os cavaleiros deveria morrer no nosso planeta e irem para o novo mundo, mas como eles reviveram na Terra a coisa complicou no novo mundo. E acho que é só.

Com relação aos poderes não se preocupe isso não foi uma falha da matrix, mas eu ia colocar na ficha falando que precisava, mas depois pensei como cada um esta em um clã e dependendo do posto o personagem tem um determinado poder que evolui com a hierarquia. Quem não colocou o poder terá o poder dependendo do clã e do posto. Nada de crise. Entenderam?

Sobre o capitulo curto foi por conta do problema dos pares que ainda esta sendo resolvido e juro que na próxima postagem vai sair os pares, mas todos mencionados nas reviews estão na fic nada de medo.

Aqueles que desejarem mandar link de como seria a personagem fiquem a vontade. Sugestões ou ideias são sempre bem vindas, acho que varias cabeças pensam melhor que nenhuma (risos). Outra coisa com relação aos pares ainda preciso de umas respostas, por isso a demora dos pares. Beijos e até...

**Reviews**

**Mabel:** Eu sabia que seu nome não era estranho. Sim na fic de Krika o personagem Suely é meu e adoro a sua personagem a acho tão fofa, acho que não só os cavaleiros vão sofre, mas os espectros. Bem ainda não encontrei a bolacha Mabel, mas tudo bem. Boa sorte na sua monografia a minha é daqui a quatro anos (risos) e rezo por você já que dia vinte é aniversario da minha amiga. Quero um dez!

**Toriyama Hikari:** Eu não pensei nisso, mas será que Cronos estava de TPM? (risos) Mas pelo menos a intenção de deixar na curiosidade foi captado. Anotado!

**ManuMoom:** Que isso! Sem problema. Você não atrasou a fic só eu que estou mesmo atrasada por conta dos trabalhos.

**Ana:** Que família complicada! Mas acho que todos os personagens que você criou têm seu brilho e até eu me surpreendi com a escolha que fiz. Para não deixar você maluca eu escolhi o Gildeon, mas claro que os outros vão dar o ar da sua graça ajudando o irmão em busca do amor. Que lindo!

**Krika Haruno:** É coitadinho deles! Acho que temos que abrir uma clinica de reabilitação contra malucas como nos que escreve fic que os fazem sofre. Kkkkkkkkkk.

**Victor:** Concordo com você. Rajani tem muita coragem e ela não é maluca, mas acho que a personagem dela vai encontrar e balançar o coração de Devon. Será que vai sair um Devinho? E deu tempo dele entrar. Acho que ele vai sofrer e muito por ser um ceifador. É esperar para ver.

Espero não ter me esquecido de ninguém.


	4. Recomeçar

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Não vou colocar aquele monte de aviso. Caso necessite estarei informando cenas mais forte antes de começar a fic. Vou responder aos que não tem conta no final do capítulo. Ao que tem conta demoro mais respondo. Boa leitura!**

**Beta: Sem**

**Novo mundo**

Recomeçar

Território dos demônios do norte

Baco pensava em inúmeras passagens da sua vida e uma delas era Angelina. Segurou mais firme a sua filha em seus braços, olhou o seu filho que caminhava ao seu lado, já acostumado as longas jornadas sem reclamar, e voltou a pensar em Lina. A pequena loba, apesar dela não se tão pequena assim, estava sobre a guarda de uma tutora como se fazia com todos da família "real". Claro que seu pai ódio a ideia do filho ter mais uma cria, porém quem era o Mestre diante de um coração generoso.

Continuaram a caminhada até vê as muralhas que cercavam o reino do seu pai. Baco balançou a cabeça ao pensar na situação em que estavam os outros reinos já que no mundo não só havia um único reino dominado pelos demônios, pois com as guerras em busca de territórios, havia reinos não só de demônios como de outros seres.

E talvez ali, fosse o único lugar que o Mestre aceitava tão bem os seres de diversas etnias. Percebia-se logo na entrada do reino a diversidade de seres, apesar de haver demônios puros que tentavam tolerar os agregados, já outros demônios puros aceitavam muito bem as mudanças.

Assim que o pequeno exército do príncipe chegou ao meio do caminho do alojamento um ser os esperava. Teodoro olhou o ser que os esperava e depois o pai que deu meia volta seguindo por outro caminho. O pequeno humano o seguiu sem antes ver os soldados entrarem no alojamento para descansar. Já o ser caminhava afastado do pai e filhos. Quase perto da entrada do palácio Baco para e suspira.

- Filhota não deveria... – Ele nem precisou olhar para vê-la ajoelhada. – Eu já falei que filhote de Baco...

- O Senhor meu pai é...

Talvez nem mesmo a loba quando o humano esperava tal reação do mestiço. Baco a pegou pela vestes, com uma das mãos já que a outra estava segurando a filha, suspendendo a e olhando nos olhos da jovem.

- Respeito você deve a seu pai. – Ela não falou nada. – Meus filhotes não precisam curvassem para mim como se eu fosse um Deus. – Ele não entendia a devoção da filha. - Sou seu pai e nada mais, você tem meu respeito e eu tenho o seu. Só faça o que foi lhe ensinado por sua tutora e nada mais. Tente pelo menos reverência o Mestre em determinas ocasiões.

Baco a soltou e seguiu seu caminho acompanhado pelo filho e pela "filha" que ajeitou a roupa. Ela olhou o irmão do meio e piscou, Téo sorriu e esperava um tempo a sós para contar a irmã o que tinha aprendido na viagem.

Mas a súbita parada do pai, o tombo que levou Teodoro ao chão, deixou todos em alerta, alguém estranho estava nas dependências do castelo.

- Filhota leve seus irmãos ao meu quarto e não saia de lá até eu chega. – Falou Baco.

- Sim Senhor.

Angelina não precisava de uma segunda ordem, pegou Sara nos braços e deu a mão ao humano seguindo para o segundo andar. Mas sem antes sentir um cheiro forte no ar, mesmo não conseguindo saber de quem era o odor, se seu pai a fez levar os irmãos a um lugar seguro, significava que havia seres no palácio que não poderiam ver mestiço e nem humanos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angelina entrou no quarto do seu pai e colocou a pequena Sara na cama de casal e sentou o irmão perto da mestiça, fechou a porta e retirou a capa revelando sua beleza impar.

Os cabelos rosados meio roxo desciam pelas costas até a cintura, com delicados cachos no final, a franja começa na testa e vai se desfiando até chegar perto dos olhos. Os olhos azuis bem claros quase gelo. Um rosto bonito com sobrancelhas finas, nariz pequeno, boca rosada normal e bochechas da mesma cor, sem marcar. Alta, com um corpo esbelto e definido com seios médios, cintura fina, quadril um pouco largo e pernas torneadas. Levemente bronzeada, possui pêlos pelo corpo todo na cor cinza, mas as orelhas são brancas.

- Mana? – Téo a chamou. – Eu aprendi tanta coisa nova.

- Então vai me contar? – Viu o humano confirma que sim com o balançar de cabeça e viu a caçula os olhando. – Comece. – Ela o escutou narrar as descobertas que havia feito na viagem e em um breve momento fitou o irmão esquecendo de ouvi-lo.

Teodoro é um típico humano. Estimam que ele tenha uns dez anos de idade, os cabelos levemente dourados, curtos na altura da nuca, os olhos negros, a estatura normal para um humano da idade dele.

- Mana? – Ela o olhou. – Fica triste não. Téo não gosta de vê-la triste.

- Eu não estou triste maninho.

- Mana suspirou. – Angelina levantou uma sobrancelha. – Mana espera por mim.

- Hã? – A jovem não entendeu o motivo daquela frase.

- Assim nós podemos nos unir.

A loba revirou os olhos com a ideia maluca do irmão, mas já tinha escutado mais de uma vez essa sugestão. Ela o analisou e sabia que até poderia esperá-lo, mas talvez o seu irmão tivesse mais chance com uma fêmea de sua raça. Os dois foram tirados dos seus pensamentos quando escutaram Sara ri sozinha.

Sara nasceu igual a todos os demônios, cabelos negros, curtos, olhos negros e a pele bronzeada. Nunca ninguém ia dizer que ela é uma mestiça a não ser pelos leves traços humanos que ela carregava na face. Até a cauda era do comprimento dos tidos puros.

- O que foi pequena? – Lina perguntou ao ver a mestiça para de ri e mostrar a cauda. Voltando a ri na sequência deixando os dois sem entender o que era tão engraçado naquela cena. – Você entendeu Téo?

- Não.

Ela continuou a ri e a segurar a cauda como se fosse algo tão engraçado. Os dois ficaram sem entender o que havia de tão divertido para Sara. No ambiente só se escutava a risada da mestiça.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Assim que Baco entrou na sala central do palácio, onde ocorriam às reuniões, viu a sua mãe e a sua "irmã" além de um dos generais que vigiavam umas das vilas de demônio puro a qual o seu pai tinha controle. O general não olhava com bons olhos as duas fêmeas, principalmente a humana e não precisava ser um demônio para saber que um demônio puro NUNCA receberia ordens de uma humana mesmo que esta fosse a companheira do seu Mestre.

Dreida estava aposta como sempre desde que viu o general pedir uma audiência urgente com o Mestre. Contudo o general encontrou a humana a qual pelo cheio sabia perfeitamente que aquele demônio se tivesse uma oportunidade a mataria e ainda colocaria a culpa nela.

- Impuros! – Pronunciou-se o demônio. – Só não me livro de vocês porque ainda não é tempo.

O demônio deu meia volta e esbarrou em Baco que rosnou como sempre fazia quando a sua mãe ou sua família estava em perigo. Entrou na sala e as viu. Dreida não tinha mudado nada desde a última vez que a viu.

O rosto de traços fortes, a pele negra, os cabelos negros arroxeados, lisos até os joelhos com uma franja repicada que chegavam os olhos grandes e brilhantes que variavam entre os tons de verde e âmbar. Os lábios cheios, levemente avermelhados que mostrava um sorriso contagiante e os caninos. Magra, mede, aproximadamente, 1,49 de altura, os seios fartos que chamam a atenção além das curvas arredondadas, contratava com o corpo pequeno. E via se tanto na orelha no topo da cabeça como na cauda de tons arroxeados de que era uma mestiça de lobo com demônio.

Baco revirou os olhos ao ver a roupa que a "irmã" trajava. Um vestido de seda lilás com decote quadrado, com uma amarração na frente com fita de cetim preta fina, as mangas justas até os cotovelos que se abrem como um sino no final. Um ombro se liga ao outro por um fio de contas de prata. A saia rodada e fluida termina em uma cauda.

- Maninho!

Anne, a companheira do Mestre, olhou na direção que Dreida se voltava e sorriu ao ver Baco fechando a cara e Dreida tanto um abraço no "irmão". Anne procurou com os olhos uma cadeira e se sentou por conta da gravidez. A barriga enorme no final da gestão estava a incomodo muito nem mesmo usando roupas leves a deixava mais a vontade. O longo vestido na cor azul água não só mostrava a barriga saliente como as curvas da humana. Os seios fartos, o rosto feminino, os cabelos longos, finos na altura da cintura na cor negra. Os olhos cor de mel, a estatura mediana, uma típica humana.

- Mama! – Anne levantou o olhar e sorriu. – Mana! – Sentiu a mão de Baco acariciar a sua barriga e depois dar lhe um beijo na testa como sempre fazia após uma longa viagem.

- E os seus filhos? – Anne o questionou.

- Com Lina no meu quarto. – Ele voltou-se para a mestiça. – E você é maluca?

- Vou ver os filhotes... – Nem deu atenção ao "irmão".

- Dreida Llewellyn. – Ela parou ao ouvir o seu nome completo e voltou-se ao dono da voz. – Onde esta o Mestre e porque deixarão Anne sozinha com aquele...?

- E desde quando a sua mãe precisa de uma guarda costa? – Anne não falou nada e prestou atenção na conversa. – Sozinha ela poderia acabar com aquele demônio e ainda com a mão amarrada.

- QUE? – Baco gritou e tentou se controlar para não avançar na mestiça. – Você...

- E você. – Interrompeu o. – Não deveria cuidar das suas crias e fazer o relatório para entregar ao Mestre quando ele voltar? E se me dão licença vou ver os pequenos.

Fez uma reverência a Anne e saiu da sala. Baco rosnou e olhou a humana que descansava na cadeira. Ele sabia que com a aproximação do parto a sua mãe ficava cansada com facilidade já que não era fácil carregar um mestiço no ventre. Esperaria que ela descansasse um pouco e a ajudaria a ir ao quarto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No mercado, nas proximidades do palácio dentro da muralha, os seres realizavam suas tarefas diárias entre compras e outras atividades. Quando um clarão seguido de uma forte pancada, como algo sendo jogado ao chão com tanta força, que uma leve poeira ser levantada. Todos ficam esperando para ver o que havia acontecido. Talvez um acidente ou um anjo que caiu quando foi aterrissar já que era comum esse fato acontecer.

Mas a surpresa de todos, assim que a poeira baixou, foi visto um humano com vestes douradas se levantando. A armadura que ele vestia se desmontou e formou um anjo com um cavalo, depois ficou do tamanho de um pingente se dirigindo ao dono, formou-se um colar.

O cavaleiro olhou o evento assim como os habitantes locais e quando tudo acabou foi gritos, correria e um humano sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Sinos soavam ao longe e a terra tremeu sobre os pés do cavaleiro que viu um exército de homens com caudas, trajados com uma estranha armadura, o cercar.

- Quem invade os domínios do Mestre dos demônios do norte? – Falou um dos homens com cauda. - É um Deus ou...

- Hã? – Foi o que o cavaleiro pronunciou ao tentar compreender as palavras do homem de "rabo". – Eu sou um cavaleiro. Sou o cavaleiro de ouro de sagitário, Aioros.

Os soldados ficaram se olhando sem compreender as palavras do sagitariano. Nenhum ser conhecida tal denominação e ainda mais nenhum humano aparecia do nada e fazia tamanha confusão.

- Venha conosco humano Aioros. Você não será nosso prisioneiro mais nosso convidado até sabermos o que faremos com você.

Sem opções o cavaleiro seguiu os soldados sobre os olhares curioso dos habitantes locais. Sem o Mestre o único que tinha poder no território era o príncipe ou um representante da elite nomeado pelo próprio dono das terras. Seguiram para o palácio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dreida ia ver os filhotes, mas ao escutar os sinos soarem ficou na entrada central para ver o que havia acontecido. Para sua surpresa era um humano sendo escoltado por um grupo de soldados.

- Senhorita! – Um dos soldados toma a palavra.

- O príncipe cuidara dele. – Falou a mestiça que percebeu que Angelina estava no corredor. – Angelina!

- Sim Senhorita! – Deu um passo a frente ficando visível tanto para Dreida quando para o cavaleiro.

- Leve-o ao príncipe e cuidado.

- Claro. – Fez um gesto para que a acompanhasse. – Por aqui humano.

Aioros a seguiu encantado não só pela diferença nas duas supostas mulheres como pelo local. As paredes são enormes com cores fortes que deixava o local sinistro, mas acolhedor para quem gostava do ambiente. A claridade vinha das enormes janelas ou das enormes aberturas laterais estrategicamente feitas com o intuito de deixar o ambiente iluminado e ventilado.

Havia inúmeras pinturas que representava uma família em cada quadro enorme, onde diferentes seres eram representados, tomando contada de um corredor. Em alguns pontos podia se ver armas como decorações ou talvez para uso em momentos decisivos num ataca inesperado.

Quando chegou numa sala, o cavaleiro ficou surpreso ao ver quem estava o esperando. Um homem de cauda, cabelos negros como a noite, olhos cor de mel a qual herdou da mãe, a pele negra e trajava uma armadura que somente cobria o peitoral e uma mulher grávida. Angelina se ajoelhou e o cavaleiro escutou um rosnado.

- Meu Senhor aqui esta o ser que fez os sinos soarem. – Falou a loba.

- Um humano. – Falou Baco. – Faz anos que não temos uma visita. - Angelina se levantou e Anne observou a visita. - Da última vez foi a Senhora do território dos demônios do norte. Mas quem é você, humano?

- Eu sou o cavaleiro de Atena. – Começou a se explicar o cavaleiro. - Cavaleiro de ouro de sagitário, Aioros. E vocês, quem são? E onde estou?

- Bem vindo Aioros. – Baco o olhou bem. – Eu sou Baco filho do Mestre dos demônios e essa... – Fez uma pausa e deu a mão a Anne que se levantou. – É Anne, a Senhora dessas terras. – O cavaleiro não deixou de notar a beleza da mulher. - E você estar no novo mundo, cavaleiro.

O cavaleiro ficou sem entender nada. Talvez fosse um sonho ou uma ilusão criada por Cronos ou qualquer evento coletivo de hipnose... Estava no novo mundo e afinal o que era...?

- Sou um mestiço. – Aioros pensou que ele leu a sua mente. – Sou um mestiço de demônio com um humano. – O sagitariano fez a uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. - Acho que você deve descansar um pouco e depois conversaremos.

- Como você sabe que eu sou amigo e não inimigo?

- Porque o oráculo previu a sua vinda, cavaleiro. E ao contrario dos outros seres, meu pai respeita todos os seres mesmo até os que vêm de outro mundo como você.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Teodoro viu a porta ser aberta e ficou preparado, mas para sua surpresa quem apareceu foi Dreida. Ela entrou no quarto e abaixou se para ver o pequeno humano além de abraçá-lo matando a falta que eles faziam. Na cama Sara mordia a cauda e observava toda cena no local.

- Vejo que ainda não perdeu o costume de mastigar a cauda. – Téo se virou para ver o que a irmã fazia e desfazes o abraço.

- Hum... – Téo se aproximou dela e tirou a cauda da boca da mestiça. – Papa falou que é da idade. – Voltou-se para a "tia". - Mas Dee o que houve?

- Visita.

- Eu posso ver?

- É melhor vocês dois tomarem um banho e come algo. Seu pai estar ficando velho e precisa urgentemente de uma companhia...

- Você?

- Não meu pequeno. Sou como uma tia e não seria bem visto uma união entre nós...

- Mas eu posso me unir a Lina?

- Bem...

- Eu vou ser um bom companheiro. Vou ser forte e...

- Certo. – Sorriu. - Vou ver no que eu posso ajudá-lo, mas não prometo milagres.

Ela pegou a pequena mestiça nos braços e sorriu ao imaginar as ideias que passava pela cabeça de Teodoro. O menino sempre queria ajudar a unir os seres até mesmo os mais estranhos. Suspirou e recordou se do que o oráculo lhe confidenciou a anos que um ser desenganado e entre a vida e a morte cairia na sua vida.

Será que o destino estava sendo cruel demais consigo? Será que algum ser a amaria como o Mestre ou com Baco, mas de maneira intima? Tinha suas duvidas e medos, mas não ia desistir de lutar pelo bem dos seres.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Já nas imediações das muralhas do território dos demônios um enorme exército aproximava se e logo a frente um demônio imponente que carrega um ser nos braços. As portas se abriram e logo os boatos se espalharam sobre o ser que o Mestre carregava.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

O guardião

Longe das divisões de territórios onde os poucos humanos viviam como se nenhum ser místico existisse. Uma pequena vila começava a acordar, localizada num vale e cercada por uma imensa floresta de árvores centenárias. No alto de uma dessas árvores estava um jovem de 1,70 de altura, aproximadamente, cabelos prateados, curtos e arrepiados, corpo definido, porém sem exagero, a pele bronzeada recebia o sol de bom grado, sorriu mostrando os caninos afiados e abriu os olhos azuis escuros, mostrando sua miscigenação.

- Nada. – Falou o jovem ao observar todo o território que a vila ocupava. – Nem mesmo um ladrão.

Olhou para baixo e com uma habilidade conferida a um demônio chegou ao solo sem problemas. Talvez nenhum humano pudesse descer de uma árvore como ele e chegar vivo ao solo. Caminhou até a uma das casas da vila e parou perto de uma porta. O olfato não lhe enganou era hora de um bom café da manhã, mas não sentiu o cheio da comida dessa vez, fato que era raro.

- Layla! – E nenhuma resposta ao entrar na casa. – Layla? – Coçou a cabeça e não entendeu nada. – Layla!

- Could. – Ela tocou o ombro dele que tomou um susto ao perceber a amiga saindo de um cômodo da casa.

- Que susto! – Viu a jovem sorrir. – Como você...? – Estava confuso com o aparecimento repentino da humana.

- É isso!

Mostrou um bote onde havia uma espécie de creme a qual Could cheirou e nada. Então era por isso que não sentiu o cheiro da amiga. Sorriu gostando da ideia dela que talvez salvasse algumas jovens que fosse ao rio buscar água, pois os ataques geralmente eram naquela localidade.

- E o café da... AI! – Could massageou a parte da pancada. - Porque você me bateu?

- Primeiro: Você saiu e não falou para onde ia. E segundo: Faça o seu próprio café da manhã.

- Mas...?

Layla deixou o "rapaz" olhando as panelas e foi a outra sala. Lembrou do dia que viu o tal menino caído na sua porta, tinha uns vinte anos e sua mãe havia morrido a alguns anos restando só o seu pai que estava doente. No começo achou que o menino foi atacado por ladrões, mas após alguns dias abrigando o menino, Could explicou quem era e o que havia acontecido com sua mãe.

O pai de Layla achando estranho que o mestiço não tinha características nem de anjo e nem de demônio resolveu adotá-lo, Could ganhou uma família que o respeita além de lhe dar atenção e amor.

O pai de Layla cuidou de passar alguns ensinamentos militar para o mestiço se defender dos outros seres e dos próprios humanos que não o via com bons olhos. Guiou lhe num caminho correto e com os anos o jovem mestiço resolveu residir com os humanos naquela vila. Um episódio que definiu a sua vida foi quando salvou uma jovem humana de um demônio ganhando assim o respeito e o posto de guardião da vila.

Na cozinha Could olhava o fogão, a lenha e as panelas por algumas horas. Resolveu colocar a mão na massa e até mesmo a jovem se surpreendeu com o resultado após algumas horas.

- Eu deixo. – Sorriu o jovem quando viu a expressão boba na face da amiga após sentir um cheio delicioso e verificar de onde originava o aroma. – Senta ai e come. Tudinho.

Layla foi pegar um prato, mas sem antes dá um tapa na cabeça do jovem. Os dois comeram juntos e depois de um tempo o mestiço se arrumava para treinar. Vestiu uma camisa bege e uma calça preta larga. Calçou um das botas de couro e olhou a surrada que ganhou do seu "pai" quando treino pela primeira vez, nunca ia jogá-la fora, tinha as como a única lembrança de um pai.

Começou a enrolar a faixa na mão esquerda até a altura do cotovelo sempre olhando a janela. Quando terminava de enrolar a faixa na mão direita viu algo... Um clarão não muito longe. Não perdeu tempo usou a janela mesmo sabendo que sua amiga ia odiar saber que saiu sem falar com ela. Já imaginava o tapa que ia levar, mas poderia ser um caso de vida e morte.

Correu pelas copas das árvores até chegar onde exatamente viu a luz. Ficou sem palavras ao ver uma jovem de cabelo verde com uma roupa estranha e com uma máscara. Aproximou se com cuidado para não apanhar.

Pois a primeira reação de todos que salvava era primeiro porrada depois agradecimento, algo que se tornou comum na sua vida heróica. Tocou na máscara e nada, cutucou a mulher e nada, mas pelo cheiro sabia que ela estava viva. Ia retirar a máscara quando a mulher tentou lhe dar uma rasteira, mas ele foi rápido e se afastou.

Sem cerimônia a mulher o atacou com socos rápidos que Could defendeu sem dificuldade. Ele percebeu que a mulher bufou e ia imobilizá-la de qualquer jeito achando que o ser iria se machucar se continuasse a lutar sem saber se havia se machucado no misterioso clarão. Pegou um braço da mulher e depois o outro passando por trás do corpo dela e a levou ao chão. O impacto foi forte e a máscara caiu revelando o rosto da mulher misteriosa.

- Uma humana. – Falou o mestiço surpreso.

- Solte-me... – Falou a mulher. – Sou uma amazona. Sou Shina uma guerreira da Deusa Atena.

Could se afastou e a viu se levantar, não entendeu como uma humana tinha conhecimento de luta e é tão bonita... Já a amazona agora viu quem a agrediu e estancou, é uma criança um pouco estranha. Shina observou o local e depois o menino que a olhava com uma cara de bobo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

União

Dois demônios olhavam a jovem humana deitada na cama, suando e tento alucinações por conta da rosas venenosas que havia naquele local. O acontecimento foi tão rápido que até para quem estava acostumado com agitação de um ataque foi com se visse algo de outro mundo. Uma luz rasgou o céu e deixou cair no solo algo, ao se aproximar a caravana de um demônio de terras nobres viu que a jovem humana que havia caído bem em cima das rosas azuis. Uma espécie rara de rosas que só alguns demônios tinham contato e não morriam, é usada na medicina pelos seres, porém poucos sabiam como manipula as rosas com segurança.

O líder da caravana pensou que a jovem estivesse morta, mas para sua surpresa ela estava lutando contra o veneno. E agora estavam os dois, "líder" e conselheiro, tentando salva a desconhecida.

- Meu senhor ela não sobrevivera... – Foi interrompido pelo demônio que chefiava a caravana.

- Faço dela minha Senhora.

O conselheiro ficou sem palavras, o seu Senhor estava quase morto e tentando levar os seus dois filhotes de volta a pequena vila em segurança quando uma jovem humana aparece semi morta. Ele ira arriscar sua vida para salva-la? Uma união entre os dois pode salvar a humana, mas e qual seria a reação dela? Será que era certo impedir que a Morte a levasse?

O conselheiro ficou sem reação diante da ação do seu Senhor que unisse a humana bem na sua frente. Ele viu o demônio compartilhar do seu sangue contaminado com a jovem que pela reação facial estava reagindo bem a tentativa de salvamento.

- E assim está feito... - Falou o demônio cansado pelo esforço vendo suas crias espiarem o que o pai havia feito. – Filhotes.

Os dois se aproximaram curioso tanto com a humana e com o ato do pai. O mais velho deveria ter uns quinze anos humanos e o mais novo uns onze. Ambos sorriram ao imaginar que o pai havia encontrado uma nova mãe para eles. Claro que os dois sabiam da condição do pai e voltavam para vila para segurança deles já que eles, os filhotes, eram os últimos da espécie rara de demônios.

- Papa! – Falou o mais velho. – Ela é a nossa mama?

- Ainda não sei filhote. – O pai comentou. – Mas ela agora faz parte da nossa família sendo a sua mama ou não. Vamos cuidar bem dela, não é?

Os dois filhotes afirmaram que sim e olharam a humana. Os olhos verdes foram notados quando ela abriu levemente os olhos, levemente puxados por causa da descendência, pele clara, ruiva. Físico bem trabalho por conta de algum treinamento já que humana que os demônios conheciam não era como a jovem, mas com feição delicada.

O chefe da caravana passeou a mão no rosto da jovem sentindo a respiração calma e sorriu. Destino trouxe um ser para cuidar dos seus filhotes quando fizer a passagem da vida para a morte. Ele não tinha muito tempo, seus ferimentos tanto interno quanto externo o estava matando e unisse a jovem acelerou sua condição de saúde. Agora poderia ir em paz...

* * *

**Continua...**

**NOTA**: Sem medo de ser feliz. Paguei as minhas dividas qualquer reclamação no PROCON (risos) Bem... Falando sério espero que tudo esteja certo. Vou apresentar os personagens e ao terminar vou desenrolar a fic. Explicação básica sobre a **união** em cada clã há uma maneira de ser união, ou seja, se casar. E muita calma nessa hora porque vou explicar no decorrer da fic. Acho que é só e mais uma coisa como estamos no final do ano e no final do ano letivo estou mega atolada de coisas para fazer sem contar que ainda não estudei para prova então não tenho previsões do próximo capítulo, mas acho que lá para dezembro estou voltando e não é muito longe, mas não é muito perto. Quase que ia me esquecendo tenho duas imagens relacionadas a essa fic e em breve vou disponibilizá-las igual as imagens da fic o soro. Fico por aqui e até...

ps: qualquer coisa podem me mandar e-mails ou mensagens ou deixou a critério de vocês...

* * *

**Reviews**

**Mabel:** amiga vou lhe dar um mega desconto por causa da monografia. Eu que ainda estou no começou estou enlouquecendo e olha que ainda é o projeto de pesquisa só umas quinze folhas. Relaxa e estuda para pelo menos bebemos suco de manga (risos) estudante sofre. Se Deba e Uriel quiser porque não eles deram um filhote? Isso depende de você. Eu também adoro mpreg. Essa sombra do mal do Saga ainda vai render muita historia. O que será que vai acontecer no encontro de Miro e Guerra? Tarados! Até amiga. : )

**Ana:** eu não conheço esse filme, mas tem os aliens que engravidavam ou algo parecido, mas já li fic com homens grávidos que não me convenceu, mas ficção é ficção. Vaca voa porque não homem engravida? (risos) Acho que é alien o oitavo passageiro, mas não engravidava era algo estranho. Será que Dione vai meter o dedo no relacionamento do filho. Que sogra! Hum fiz uma pesquisa amiga. Ou melhor, consultei um amigo entendido de gravidez de macho (risos) o nome do filme é "inimigo meu" agora fiquei curiosa para ver. O outro filme é "Junior" onde o cara engravida. O alien ele coloca os ovos no estomago do humano, mas não engravida ninguém. Acho que é só.

**Krika Haruno:** amiga sinto que essa sombra ainda vai pegar no pé do geminiano. As reações dos cavaleiros devem ser das mais diversas acho que eu ia enlouquecer, mas vamos esperar para ver.

**Gutti:** Nossa! Depois dessa acho que vou ficar dois dias sem dormir. É muito bom ler elogios isso incentiva a escreve mais, mais e mais... Agradeço de coração. Vem a duvida... Você também é uma menina? Tipo estou pressupondo pelo que você escreveu. Beijos!

**Victor:** ai Vitor. Juro que quando li o seu comentário fiquei meio mal, mas depois pensei é normal as pessoas ficarem confusas no começo. Mas não se preocupe que com o desenrolar dos capítulos tudo fica claro. Qualquer pergunta ou duvida questione. Eu também até acho não entendi o prólogo acho que a tintura me afetou, fazer o que né? E sobre sua perguntar, você esta certo. Eles vão renascer lembrando-se de tudo, fiquei tranquilo. Com calma vamos chegar lá. Até.

* * *

**PARES**

Acabou o suspense, aqui estão os pares e peço perdão pela demora além dos imprevistos.

Uriel – Aldebaran

Aeshma – Dohko

Arien – Shion

Eva – Miro

Sakuya – Kamus

Helyardy – Mascara da morte

Aishi – Shaka

Kasyade – Afrodite

Angelina – Aioros

Rennaly – Saga

Biatrize – Shura

AraLue – Kanon

Momo – Aioria

Sephia – Mu

Gildeon – Marin

Maeja – Devon

Kahlaya – Saori (coloquei-a, mas tenho uma ideia que vou deixar em suspense)

Dragon – Baco

Could – Shina

Laureen – OCC

Deidra – OCC

Gerda – OCC

Helena – OCC

**Explicações:** Os personagens OCC ou originais, eu não coloquei o nome porque ainda não tenho o nome (?). Tipo fui pega desprevenida. Caso eu tenha errado a escrita do personagem de alguém ou esquecido de citar algum personagem me cobre, às vezes eu não entendo o que está escrito ou eu sou meio lerda ou eu não entendo o que eu escrevo, resumindo sou confusa por natureza. Paz e acabou.

Beijos!


	5. AVISO!

Aviso!

Retirei os avisos porque não tem importância agora a mensagem que havia escrito.


	6. Aparecer

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Não vou colocar aquele monte de aviso. Caso necessite estarei informando cenas mais forte antes de começar a fic. Vou responder aos que não tem conta no final do capítulo. Ao que tem conta demoro mais respondo. Boa leitura!**

**Beta: Sem**

**Novo mundo**

Aparecer

Território dos elfos do sudoeste

Mais um dia de longos afazeres que carregava no ombro desde nova. O dia mal começara e a soberana dos elfos já via a monotonia em ler papéis e nas longas conversas com os anciões, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por sua cria.

- Mama! – Falou a cria ao entrar no quarto sem cerimônia.

- Cerridwen... – Falou a soberana vendo a cria subir na cama e abraçá-la.

A única razão do seu viver estava em seus baços e é o que dar força a Arien para continuar a governar com sabedoria o território que a sua mãe lutou com tanto amor. Sim. Arien já havia cogitado em sair do território e deixar tudo de lado para viver a vida que sempre quis, mas o destino ou o Deus a fez fincar raízes naquela terra por causa de Cerridwen. Sua amada filha, a qual lhe dava esperança de que um dia sua vida fosse como antes ou diferente.

- Filhota! – Viu a pequena a fitar. – Mama tem trabalho hoje e...

- Mama não vai ficar com filhota? – Falou num tom manhoso a cria.

- Como eu queria minha princesa...

A conversa foi interrompida por duas batidas na porta do quarto e tanto mãe quanto filha sabia que o dever chamava pela soberana. Arien beijou a testa da filha e a viu sair do quarto. Porém o coração de Arien ficou inquietou como se soubesse que algo iria acontecer, pensou imediatamente na filha e nos anciões. Já que Cerrdwen era diferente dos elfos comuns, a cria tem cabelos loiros platinados quase brancos e os olhos azuis cristalinos. E por conta dos olhos azuis que os anciões queriam saber quem era o pai.

Arien já previa isso e tentou guarda o segredo de todos, mas por conta do acaso um dos anciões descobriu ou quase descobriu o seu segredo. Por hora nada é citado por ambas as partes, contudo o temor da soberana é que o sacrifício que sua mãe fez seja em vão se não arrumar um companheiro para dar segmento ao seu reinado.

Ela foi se preparar, pois teria um dia trabalhoso, após um banho se arrumou, vestiu um vestido longo num tom claro e esvoaçante, o tecido leve combinava com a leve do ser que a trajava, ajeitou a tiara de testa banhada em ouro branco com uma pedra preciosa no meio. Deixou os cabelos brancos como a neve e longos, soltos. A beleza incomum da soberana era admiranda tanto pelos machos que a desejava quanto pelas fêmeas que desejam ser como ela. A pele alva, os olhos cor de tempestades elétricas um quase branco, alta, o corpo curvilíneo e os lábios rosados. Suspirou longamente e seguiu para a sua rotina diária.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Não muito longe dali, um clarão e o impacto nas águas do Lago de Prata, todos que passavam por perto ficaram assustados com tal fenômeno. Alguns soldados se aproximaram cautelosos para ver o que havia acontecido. Quando perceberam que era um corpo, cogitaram ser um elfo, mas após virar o corpo se surpreenderam com as duas pintas no lugar da sobrancelha...

Aos poucos, o cavaleiro abriu os olhos para saber o que havia ocorrido, não notou de imediato os elfos, mas suas roupas ou a ausência de parte dela. Viu peças do seu traje boiando próximo a si, quando uma mão o puxou para a parte mais rasa do lago. O cavaleiro viu inúmeros rostos que não conhecia.

- Quem é você? – Questionou um dos elfos.

- Shion...

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu proferir após desmaiar nos braços de um elfo que o pegou o levando para o palácio em busca de cuidado médicos. Sendo humano ou qualquer ser, os elfos sempre priorizam a vida mesmo que essa vida seja do seu inimigo. É com esse pensamento que os elfos são os únicos seres místicos que não tem inimigos mortais, pois eles tentam se dar bem com todos, sem descriminação. Apesar de que nem todos têm o mesmo pensamento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Território dos anjos do leste

Calmaria. O comum naquele local, especificamente dentro do palácio, era agitação e não a aparente calma que se escutava entre os corredores. O líder não estava gostando em nada da situação, primeiro: sua cria mais velha é uma fêmea, segundo: a única cria macho ainda não tinha condições de reinar. Deu a oportunidade a filha de repassar os conhecimentos que ela havia adquirido com os anos de viagem junto a si, mas estava se arrependendo amargamente por tal ato. Verificou os lugares de praxe e nada das crias, rogava aos Deuses que sua cria não estivesse enchendo a cabeça do seu filho de ideias revolucionárias.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Em um local isolado perto do território dos anjos, Eva pensava em como explicar as relações entre os diferentes seres ao seu irmão mais novo. Já Estevão estava curioso com a tal lição que a irmã iria dar hoje, pois tiveram que sair do castelo e isso significava que vinham informações inovadoras que o pai deles não deveria saber. Estevão fitou a irmã a quem admirava como uma heroína.

Eva possui os olhos azuis da cor do céu, brilhantes e grandes. A pele levemente bronzeada, os cabelos loiros claríssimo, longos na altura do joelho com a raiz lisa já as pontas são cacheadas, a franja reta bate na sobrancelha. Uma mecha ela prende atrás de cada orelha formando uma trança que se prende atrás da cabeça e cai em cachos. Tem uma aparecia angelical, porém seria e firme. O nariz é fino e arrebitado, a boca fina e vermelha, o rosto estava levemente corado no momento por conta do sol. Alta de mais ou menos 1,75 de altura, sem muitas curvas que lhe conferia um ar andrógeno, entretanto se acentua as curvas da cintura fina e as pernas grossas sem muito busto. As asas são pequenas que conferia a habilidade de voar.

- Mana!

Eva virou se para o irmão que estava assustado com algo e apontava na direção da estrada. Estevão não podia ver um aglomerado de seres que pensava na guerra que viu quando era criança, e só a possibilidade de haver outra o deixava alarmado. Eva reconheceu o emblema da armadura dos seres, mas o que chamava a atenção é a armadura branca com detalhes dourado e prateado a frente do exército.

A figura de um anjo ficou clara, o corpo esbelto, os olhos azuis claríssimos, a pele clara, alto possui dois metros de altura e as asas são peroladas. Eva observa o anjo se aproximar e se questiona o que seu pai viu naquele anjo para tentar a todo custo uni-la a ele. Não que o anjo fosse um ser odioso, ele tinha o respeito e carinho de todos, mas não o desejava e pelo que notava o anjo também não a desejava.

Uriel tinha o mesmo questionamento na cabeça, não entendi como o seu pai que é chefe do exército dos anjos, queria uni-los. Achava a jovem anja linda, mas não a desejava a ponto de ter um relacionamento, pois já é difícil vencer o desafio diário no serviço que fazia por ser cria de Caleb. Fez uma reverência respeitosa a uma distância próxima dos irmãos e os saudou.

- Senhorita. – Uriel falou. - Senhor.

- Uriel. – Tomou a palavra Eva. – Como foram as negociações? – Ultimamente o solo não estava produzindo bons frutos e o reino necessitava de mantimentos até o período de repouso da terra para o cultivo.

- Proveitosa Senhorita.

- Algum contra tempo? – Eva o analisou e até que não seria uma má ideia unisse a Uriel, mas nunca iria ter uma cria com o anjo.

- Não. – Sorriu Uriel. – Tudo correu com a ajuda dos Deuses. Peço licença, pois precisamos de descanso. – Eva percebeu que a pequena escolta estava demonstrando sinal de cansaço.

- À vontade.

Uriel fez uma reverência aos dois e seguiu o seu caminho juntamente com o exército. Estevão não saiu detrás da irmã já Eva imaginava o que seu pai fazia hoje a noite ao saber da volta de Uriel. Suspirou pesadamente ao saber o que a esperava na tediosa festa, mas a sua atenção foi para outro local...

Não muito longe deles um clarão surgiu no céu e todos se voltaram para o local do fenômeno, dois corpos e um brilho dourado. Uriel retornou correndo pensando que os irmãos estavam em perigo. Estevão tentava impedir a irmã de ver o que havia ocorrido na clareira.

Os três chegaram ao mesmo tempo e viram dois humanos se levantando, um deles chamou a atenção não só pela cor mais escura da pele como pela altura já o outro humano falava engraçado ou reclamava. Os cincos notaram a existência um dos outros e...

- DEUSES! – Gritou os três seres.

- ZEUS! – Gritou os dois humanos.

Todos ficaram em silêncio analisando a situação e foi um dos humanos que começou o dialogo estranho.

- Mi. Miro. – Apontou para se o cavaleiro. – Vocês. Quem? – Apontou para os três seres.

O outro cavaleiro fitou o escorpiano que repetiu as mesmas frases por duas vezes até o companheiro de arma lhe dar um tapa na nuca.

- DEBA! – Gritou Miro assustando Estevão.

- Deixa que eu falo. – Aldebaran se voltou para os estranhos e começou. – Eu sou Aldebaran e este maluco... – Apontou para o amigo. – É o Miro. Eu não sei onde estamos, mas posso garantir que não queremos fazer mal a ninguém só queremos ir para casa...

O taurino mal completou o discurso, pois os dois cavaleiros foram rodeados por anjos armados até os dentes. Uriel reconheceu o brasão dos anjos e nem precisou se virar para saber que seu pai estava perto de si com um cara de poucos amigos. Eva sentiu Estevão tremer ao ver a figura do pai se aproximando. Problemas estavam por vim...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O escravo

Em algum lugar inóspito, um cavaleiro estava vivendo o inferno literalmente na terra, além de estar sem cosmo, pois caiu em um lugar do Novo Mundo que os humanos são escravos. O cavaleiro passou um bom tempo vendo os humanos e mestiços sendo humilhados e mortos, mas sua sorte mudou quando um demônio o viu, acabou sendo vendido a este ser e estava indo para terra mais tranquilas.

- Meu senhor. – Aprendeu a duras penas como se portar aos seres superiores.

- Fale humano. – A voz calma do demônio surpreendeu o cavaleiro.

- O que o meu Senhor deseja de mim? – Tinha que saber o que iria fazer ali. - Digo, qual serviço devo executar? – Não ousar levantar muito o rosto e nem o olhar diretamente.

- Qual é seu nome humano?

Pego desprevenido abaixou o olhar, mas se surpreendeu ainda mais quando o demônio saiu da cadeira onde estava sentado naquele cômodo improvisado e pegou seu queixo o fazendo fita-lo nos olhos. O cavaleiro temeu que naquele momento pudesse ser seu fim, mas ficou impressionado com o ato do demônio.

- Preciso de alguém de confiança, humano e entre todos que vi naquele mercado você me pareceu a melhor escolha. – O cavaleiro não desviou o olhar. – Parece que você tem a essência de um Deus dentro de si, mas não sabe como usá-la a favor dos outros seres e do seu próprio clã. – Soltou o queixo do cavaleiro e o demônio notou que agora estava de igual para igual. – Meu nome é Alastor e o seu é...?

- Shaka.

Agora o homem mais próximo de um Deus estava passando por provações que nem seu mestre iria acreditar. Mas agora se Shaka pudesse fazer algo diferente por si e pelo outros, talvez Alastor o guiasse ou o ajudasse a tomar as decisões certas. Porém pensava nos outros cavaleiros como estavam se saindo principalmente uma aprendiz que não via a um bom tempo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

É ela

Em uma vila simples onde os humanos tentavam levar uma vida harmônica com os seres místicos, uma jovem vivia na cama, seu nome Laureen Moore. Sua vida era entre os sons que ouvi da janela e os rápidos passeios que fazia acompanhada dos pais. O motivo? Por ser cega.

Seu pai, Charles, é o chefe local já a sua mãe é de outro mundo, segundo seu pai, Dora apareceu depois de um clarão no céu. Acharam que ela era uma Deusa ou enviado dos Deuses, mas após explicações souberam que Dora é de um lugar chamado Terra.

Laureen passava a maior parte do tempo na cama por conta de sua saúde. Hoje aos 20 anos desejariam uma única coisa, voltar a ver. Infelizmente perdeu a visão aos 10 anos por conta da sua saúde frágil, mas mesmo assim tinha esperança que um dia poderia enxergar o mundo de novo.

Hoje por algum motivo que não sabia ao certo, resolveu se sentar na frente do espelho e pentear seus cabelos cor de trigo, levemente ondulados, na altura do meio das costas. Mesmo não vendo ajeitou a franja que dividida ao meio, os olhos verdes não pareciam de alguém que não via o mundo. Possui o rosto fino e com traços delicados, o corpo magro com curvas discretas, a pele branca como a neve e cerca de 1,70 de altura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nas imediações do local, uma pequena caravana parou perto da vila, uns soldados pararam os seres místicos que desejavam adentrar no local. Os humanos daquela localidade não gostavam de hospedar os seres mesmo sendo mestiço, pois às vezes dava muita confusão. Porém um fato não poderia ser ignorado uma fêmea estava em trabalho de parto.

Charles ficou sem ação ao ver a fêmea de elfo perto de trazer a cria ao mundo. Sua mulher Dora nem precisou da autorização do marido, abriu as portas de sua casa e foi preparando os materiais. Dora era médica na Terra e tinha conhecimento de muitas coisas que os seres tanto humanos quanto místicos não sabiam.

- Fique calma. – Falou Dora docemente. – Seu primeiro?

Dora a viu confirmar e gritar de dor, os outros estavam ajudando. Menos um elfo que menos não aparentando tinha mais de duzentos anos de idade. Observou o cômodo onde estava e sorriu a anos não entrava em uma casa humana. Os humanos sempre o fascinou e foi por isso que a anos se casou com uma, teve filhotes que tiveram filhotes e ali estava com mais uma geração vindo ao mundo.

Porém algo o chamou atenção em um quarto, enquanto ia ver um de seus desentendes chegar, escutou um cantarolar lindo, digno de uma Deusa. E se sentindo como um membro da família abriu a porta e a viu.

- Desculpa. – A voz forte e firme assustou a humana que deixou cair a escova no chão. – Perdão...

Calou-se ao ver que ela não o fitou, mas se agachou para procurar a escova que estava perto dela. E ai o elfo tomou conscientemente que a jovem é cega. Iria ajudá-la pegando a escova, mas lembrou-se de um fato e tentou outra técnica.

- A sua frente. – Falou e viu a jovem levanta a cabeça na direção de sua voz. – Esta perto da sua mão esquerda.

Laureen sorriu e abaixou o rosto, procurou no local indicado pela voz, encontrando o objeto.

- Agradecida. – Falou a humana.

- Precisa de ajuda para se levantar?

- Obrigada.

Ofereceu a mão e o elfo a pegou, mas algo totalmente estranho aconteceu e ambos sentiram quando uma pequena desgarrar elétrica passou por ambos os corpos. Ela retirou a mão de perto dele ficando assustada já que nunca havia ocorrido esse fenômeno. Ele sorriu ao ter certeza de sua suspeita. Porém os dois foram surpreendidos por um dos responsáveis da jovem e só não expulsou o elfo por causa da fêmea. A responsável avisou que a cria estava preste a nascer.

- Justiça. – Falou o elfo se distanciando da humana que havia escutado o que ele falou. Viu a abrir a boca para perguntar algo, mas ele foi mais rápido. – Lua. Luan Lua.

O sorriso dela era perfeito e sabia que o Destino o fez encontrar novamente com ela. Seja qual motivo do fato ter ocorrido depois de anos, ele estava disposto a fazer tudo de novo. Justiça.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gêmeos e mais gêmeos

Divisa entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. O Deus que dava a vida não ia perder a oportunidade de ver os verdadeiros gêmeos e arrastou o irmão para ver as criaturas da Terra. Vida usava a aparência de demônio enquanto o seu irmão gêmeo usava a aparência de anjo, apesar de serem muito diferentes os dois possuíam laços iguais a Caos e Guerra, mas havia diferenças entre os dois irmãos.

- Achei! – Falou Vida feliz ao parar enfrente aos geminianos. – NOSSA!

Morte fitou a cara de bobo do irmão mais novo e fechou a boca dele, depois fitou os gêmeos e deu os ombros quando já ia voltar ao serviço seu irmão pegou a mão dele.

- São bonitos. – Falou Vida. – Os humanos da Terra são bonitos.

- São iguais aos humanos daqui, irmãozinho. – Sentiu o mais novo o soltar e voltou-se para o menor. – Humanos são humanos em qualquer lugar. – Passou um dos braços pelo pescoço do irmão menor e beijou a bochecha dele demonstrando o seu carinho. – Por acaso quer descer na forma de um humano?

O questionamento de Morte fez Vida ficar sem ação, não que nunca mais desejasse descer, mas passar por todo o processo de viver, não estava no momento em seus planos.

- A maioria já desceu. – Retomou a palavra Morte. – Eu sei que Liberdade, Amor e talvez Justiça adorariam tê-lo como companheiro...

- Liberdade e Amor são filhotes e Justiça talvez já tenha se unido... – Vida se remexeu e Morte o soltou. – Mas o que incomoda é aquela sombra que Esperança esta tentando purificar.

- Hum... – Morte passou os olhos por todos os humanos e seguiu para a saída sendo acompanho pelo irmão. – O oráculo falou algo sobre uma sombra negra tentar imperar o mal. Mas creio que nenhum Deus seja maluco de começar o que terminamos. Também depois que destruímos, teoricamente, o Velho Mundo acho que não devemos nos preocupar com algo que estar praticamente controlado.

- E o sumiço de Caos? – Questionou Vida não compreendo porque o Deus desapareceu sem mais nem menos. Nem mesmo a energia dele era sentida, mas uma coisa sabia, ele não estava morto.

- Caos não é nosso problema. – Parou ao sentir uma dor no peito. – Tem alguém querendo transgredir o ciclo normal dos seres...

Vida ajudou o irmão a voltarem ao serviço e nem mesmo em alguns minutos de descanso os seres não entendiam que a vida e a morte deviam seguir o seu curso. Os gêmeos retornaram ao trabalho e esperava mesmo que nada de mal voltasse ao mundo que lutaram por milênios para deixar em ordem. Mas será que a paz reinaria para sempre?

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**NOTA**: Último capítulo... Do ano. Deu medo? Sim. Agora só no ano que vem que esta mega longe. KKKKK... Mas vamos aos avisos, estou disponível agora nos seguinte locais: Blog, twitter, Orkut, Nyah, e-mail e aqui só por causa de vocês... Estou reeditando tudo, mas a poucos dias pedir uns arquivos de uma das fics que estou postando no Nyah. Então sem aviso de quando vou retornar por lá... E por aqui...

Agora sobre essa fic vamos esclarecer uns fatos. Lua é um macho muito macho que vai contar porque se chama Luan Lua. **Unir** se não comentei vou descrever o que significa é se casar. **Filhotes** são filhos. Não se preocupe como os Deuses porque eles são meramente ilustrações e não precisa se preocupar. Eles vão contar mais ou menos como era o velho mundo e o novo mundo. Observaram que existem Deuses que não saberão que são Deuses e escolhi alguns ao acaso. **Desejar**, **possuir** e **ter** são linguagem que os seres vão usar para fazer amor. É normal eu complicar as coisas, mas com o tempo tudo será esclarecido.

O nosso Buda caiu num lugar nada bom, mas vai ter explicações para isso. E ninguém acertou quem era a mulher "violentada" no outro capítulo. Na próxima vou explicar como funciona a união de alguns seres. E sobre a união de Arien, bem com o tempo as obrigações ficam maiores e um companheiro sempre é bem vindo. Como vocês notaram a elfa esta sobrecarregada que nem consegue cuidar da filha. Bem acho que é só isso...

Boas festas, Feliz Natal, Ano Novo e até o ano que vem...

Beijos povo.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Mabel:** Eita! Vida agitada essa sua em… Não só você esta mega ocupada com o final de ano como eu estou enrolando em quase tudo da faculdade para dar tempo. Só não me esqueço de respirar porque é difícil. (risos) Puxa! Tu se lembrou de Shurato, eu nunca mais ouvi o nome desse anime. Eu amo o jeito do anime apesar de não ter visto um episodio, amei tudinho. E quem bom que você gostou... Beijos!

Obrigada amiga. Nem sei o quer dizer, mas fico feliz pelo apoio e pela mensagem. Infelizmente tem coisas que nos desmotiva, mas tem pessoas que nos encoraja. Agradeço por tudo. Xero!

**Toriyama Hikari:** Hã? Não entendi nada do que você faz, mas creio que você esteve trabalhando duro nesses últimos dias. Porque deve ser difícil o que você faz. (entendeu?) Sorte ai! E quem bom que gostou do seu par porque deu trabalho, mas conseguir resolver tudinho agora vamos descansar um pouco e até...

**Ana:** Sem problema quanto a sua demora é final de ano e todo mundo esta super ocupado. Amiga você não acertou quem apareceu no final e creio que a maioria não acertou quem era o personagem no final. Mas esse mistério será solucionado. Beijos!

Agradeço pelo apoio, não vou deixar o FF por causa de vocês me que ajudam a continuar. Bem não se pode agradar a todos, mas cada consciência do que faz e deixa de fazer. Mas atacar as pessoas já é demais. Obrigada por tudo e beijos!

**Krika Haruno:** Quase isso amiga quase isso que você esta pensando, mas não é a Marin. Nem queira saber o que a sombra de Saga vai aprontar. Temos que dar um nome a sombra. O que acha? Are? O retorno? Beijos!

**Victor: **Demorou? Bem não havia percebido, mas pelo menos saiu né. AE! Sim Baco tem três filhos, uma legitima que é Sara, um adotivo que é Teodoro (Teo) e a Angelina que apesar de viver a muito tempo com Baco só agora virou filha dele. Nossa! Família enorme!

Agradeço pelo incentivo meu amigo. Acho que com o tempo as pessoas vão saber que não podem fazer isso com nos que levamos um pouco de alegria. Bem é algo que nem mesmo eu compreendo o motivo que leva uma pessoa a fazer tal ato. Mas o mundo não é um mar de flores. Fico por aqui e feliz por ter o apoio de todos vocês. Beijos! Valeu pela mensagem dupla.


	7. Voltas

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Não vou colocar aquele monte de aviso. Caso necessite estarei informando cenas mais forte antes de começar a fic. Vou responder aos que não tem conta no final do capítulo. Ao que tem conta demoro mais respondo. Boa leitura e Boa noite, ou seja, lá que horas for!**

**Beta: Sem**

**Novo mundo**

Voltas

Território dos ceifadores

O governante local não estava gostando da situação dos seus guerreiros que além de estarem sendo mortos por seres inferiores havia aqueles que falham na missão e vinha pedir clemência a si ou pior fugiam feito covarde envergonhado o clã. A morte era pouco para os que falhavam, sorriu ao ver um pergaminho onde havia uma esperança para sua inquietação. Arrumou a sua roupa para receber a visita que ira ajudá-lo com tal problema em questão.

Alto, corpo esbelto, olhos negros em vida, cabelo branco no comprimento dos ombros. A pele azulada, rosto sério e uma aparência angelical, pois dizem que os ceifadores foram um dia anjos belíssimos que um Deus teve inveja e os amaldiçoou, mas o sorriso intimador era o que dava medo não só aos seus seguidores como aos inimigos.

Ajeitou a capa preta com capuz que lhe cobre o corpo todo e seguir para o salão principal, quase perdeu o fôlego ao ver o ser que o esperava. Claro que a habilidade do ser a sua frente corria ao vento, mas a beleza presente aos seus olhos o fez temer que seu coração saísse pela boca. Talvez seus servos houvesse se enganado e lhe trazido o ser errado.

- Maeja? – Falou Devon, o Senhor daquela terra, a mestiça na sua frente.

- Senhor. – Falou respeitosamente a mestiça já que é uma renegada mercenária.

Os renegados são os seres sem clãs quando os membros dos conselhos expulsão os que não se parecem com os seus semelhantes, os ditos normais, ou que são mestiços. E o motivo? Preconceito. Ou seja, quem não é igual é impuro e numa sociedade pura nenhum ser impuro poderia macular os seres puros.

Já os mercenários são seres que vivem fazendo serviços para sobreviver em troca de moedas de ouro ou qualquer bem que possam trocar por alimento ou algo para subsistência. Simplificando vivem de serviços que os clãs não desejam realizar.

- Qual o serviço que devo executar, meu senhor? – Falou a mestiça.

Devon fez um sinal com a mão e um dos seus servos deu um pergaminho a mestiça contendo inúmeros dados que estava sendo analisado pela fêmea. Mas as qualidades da mestiça não passaram despercebidas nem pelo governante do local e nem pelos machos e fêmeas no recinto, mas Maeja não ligava para os olhares e sim para a missão.

Devon a observou bem para quem sabe depois a recompensá-la com glorias ou quem sabe com algo a mais... Alta, mais ou menos, 1,77, magra, os cabelos são prateados quase brancos, compridos até os joelhos que estavam presos em uma trança frouxa, os olhos púrpuras muitos claros e quase sem brilho, muito palita apesar de seus lábios seres azuis escuros como se usasse um batom e a luz do sol, os lábios, parece meio azulada, a pele muito suave e o corpo sensual com: seios fartos, cintura fina, quadris proporcionais e coxas grossas.

- Todos eles? – Falou Maeja que é mestiça de ceifador com elfo.

- Tente o que puder...

- Acha que por eu ser uma fêmea não sou apta ao trabalho? – Cortou o governante na hora e demonstrou em suas palavras que não estava para brincadeiras. – Não me chamou para perder o seu tempo, mas para levar ao outro mundo seres que lhe importuna, porém creio que duvida que eu faça o serviço ou o Senhor vai tentar mudar a minha visão...

- Fala como um verdadeiro chefe. – O ceifador puro a cortou e completou achando sublime as palavras dela. – Não duvido dos seus talentos e vou lhe falar quanto vale o seu serviço por me fazer o favor de me livrar de vermes como esses que estão em suas mãos.

Fez uma pausa analisando cada gesto da fêmea mestiça.

- Dou o seu peso em ouro se eliminar os meus problemas Senhora Maeja.

Assim que proferiu tais palavras os seus servos ficaram agitados comentam tal loucura do seu senhor. Mas ambos, ceifador e mestiça, estavam em silêncio até Maeja se virar e seguir para a saída.

- Prepare o ouro.

Foi as últimas palavras que ouviu da fêmea antes de vê-la sumindo entre os corredores, o coração de gelo do governante dos ceifadores bateu forte. Ele encontrou o ser que atenderia as suas expectativas e sentiu algo a mais que relevou por hora. Por hora...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Anjo ou ceifador?

Estar mais uma vez ali não era bom, significava que tinha duvidas e que só um ser poderia lhe dar respostas. E esse ser é o oráculo. Os dois, o oráculo e o mestiço, estavam sentados no chão um de frente para o outro. A paisagem era fruto dos poderes do oráculo assim como a forma que usava de anjo, mas a paz sempre invadia o seu peito naquele ambiente.

- Então, meu pequeno, o que lhe aflige? – Perguntou o oráculo.

- Bem... – Abaixo o olhar. – Não gosto de ser chamado de anjo da morte mesmo sabendo que esse é o meu destino de levar a morte aos seres e...

- O nosso destino somos nós que fazemos – Interrompeu o mestiço e continuou. – Pequeno Kasyade, o seu problema é não se entender entre aqui – Aponto a cabeça do mestiço. - e aqui. – Apontou o coração dele.

- Mas eu sou impuro...

- Não meu pequeno. – O oráculo o interrompeu. – Você é um bom ser mesmo que leve a morte como diz. – Viu o mestiço o fitar. – Um dia os seres morrem e isso independe de você.

- Um dia vou encontrar um ser? – Questionou o ser a sua frente.

O oráculo sorriu e segurou a face do mestiço entre as mãos fazendo um leve carinho nas bochechas dele. Kasyade é um mestiço de anjo com ceifador, tem a pele clara, os cabelos longos e ondulados, na cor dourada indo até abaixo da cintura. Os seus olhos são negros o que o caracterizava como um mestiço, os lábios são avermelhados e convidativos, as asas são num tom acinzentado como a nuvem de chuva.

O oráculo sentia a dor e a confusão de sentimentos do mestiço, contudo não estava ali para mudar o destino dele, mas para confortá-lo ou tentar já que nem mesmo o oráculo sabia como ajudá-lo. Por outro lado Kasyade tinha além do oráculo um anjo a qual conversa de nome Miguel, mas parou de visitá-lo por conta do perigo que representava ao anjo, amigo e conselheiro por causa do seu "dom".

O mestiço precisava se encontrar e sabia que seria por conta própria já que é um renegado e nem mesmo sabia onde o clã dos ceifadores morava, por assim dizer. Conversou mais um pouco com o oráculo e partiu ciente que nem todas suas perguntas o oráculo poderia responder, mas saiu do "santuário" feliz por ter falado com algum ser.

Caminhou de volta ao seu lar, em cima de uma colina, quando avistou um clarão no céu e foi verificar. Ao chegar ao local viu um ser divino que parecia um anjo ou um Deus, talvez o Deus do amor, caído no chão, ficou receoso e seguiu em frente. Só que algo o fez parar e olhar o "anjo caído", como não entendia dos sentimentos que lhe atormentava, sentiu seu peito apertar e chegou junto do "ser".

Kasyade percebeu que era um humano com um colar de um peixe no pescoço e o pegou nos braços, sentiu o humano se acomodar e ficou vermelho, sem perceber. Kasyade resolveu cuidar do humano, pois algo no seu interior lhe avisava que se salvasse uma vida poderia "sentir" algum sentimento. Ou mudar a sua condição de levar a morte a tudo e a todos. Contudo o que o mestiço não sabia era que o cavaleiro que carregava ira mudar e muito a sua vida de negro para rosas...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ela é uma mestiça, não é uma humana...

Em uma vila onde os humanos se sentiam isolados e seguros de tudo e de todos; uma "menina" estava isolada das outras crianças, pois elas não gostavam de conversar consigo. A menina olhou a floresta atrás de si e levantou-se do chão onde estava sentada, adentrando na mata. Sabia que seus pais e os próprios moradores tinham medo de sair do circulo de proteção que eles viviam, mas estava cansada de ninguém falar consigo.

A cada passo que dava dentro da floresta sentia que o mundo se abria e o medo se apoderava mais e mais como se uma fera fosse surgir na sua frente e devorá-la ou até a sua fera interior saísse. Em pouco tempo de caminhada avistou a luz do sol já que a floresta é bastante densa. Ao por os pés fora do mundo que conhecia ficou admirada com o local e não ia contar aos irmãos as maravilhas que era daquele lado.

Passou boa parte do dia desvendado o paraíso que descobriu sem perceber que um animal a observava a distancia louco para saborear aquela carne humana. Assim que a viu distraída e longe do local que havia saído a atacou. Porém não foi bem sucedido na sua investida já que um jovem a puxou na sua direção longe do perigo.

Ela ficou sem palavras ao ver que com uma mão o jovem que deveria ter a sua idade matou aquele animal, com um brilho nas mãos. Após o ocorrido os dois continuavam juntos, ele a segurando pela cintura olhando nos olhos da...

- Chamou-me Orion e você é...? – Falou o jovem com uma voz estranha como se rosnasse.

- Helena. – Ela notou que também estava com uma voz estranha mais sensual. – Você mora onde? – Fez aquela pergunta por achar que ele era novo no local ou visitante de outra vila já que eles recebiam forasteiros humanos. - Nunca o vi na vila.

Foi naquele momento que Orion percebeu algo na jovem a sua frente, ou melhor, nos seus braços, não sabia que é uma mestiça e que teoricamente ele estava a cortejando. Mas como ela não sabia quem é...?

Observou bem a "tal" humana, a pele clara e suave, alta para uma humana, os olhos castanhos, os cabelos curtos acima dos ombros e magra. Mas Orion percebeu algo mais naquela humana, o sorriso ficava magnífico nela, principalmente, ao ver as covinhas, o olhar enigmático de quem ainda não se achou e o cheiro...

Orion também se passava, muito bem, por um humano se um fato não chamasse a atenção. A cauda de lobo. A única cosia que o denunciava com mestiço era a cauda que escondia de tudo e todos... Helena suspirou sem querer ao ver melhor o seu salvador.

Orion tinha aparecia de uma jovem talvez da sua idade, os olhos avermelhados, a pele morena, os cabelos castanhos escuros, curtos e desalinhados e o corpo...

- Solte a seu monstro!

Falou um humano, mas o que escutou do jovem foi um rosnado potente de quem protegeria a sua fêmea mesmo Helena não sabendo disso. Helena voltou-se para a voz e viu os pais e os irmãos assustados além dos aldeões enfurecidos os observando.

- Filha! – Falou uma mãe zelosa ao perceber que talvez a sua história se repetisse com sua pequena Helena.

O clima ficou tenso, Helena não estava entendendo o motivo dos moradores estarem agressivos com o rapaz já que ele tinha a salvado. Mas Orion sabia que os humanos mais velhos tinham conhecimento de que ele é um mestiço mesmo não vendo a sua cauda. E a prova estava ali, no chão, um animal feroz congelado das patas a cabeça.

Ou talvez porque nenhum humano fosse capaz de tal ato. Orion percebeu que Helena fitava uma mulher no meio da multidão e resolveu solta-la, se distanciou um pouco e fugiu. Helena foi acudida pelos morados que a levaram de volta para casa, um pouco atordoada pelo ocorrido. Os moradores reforçaram a vigília. Já o mestiço vigiava de longe a mestiça que vivia entre os humanos...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sou um ser sem nação

Andava pelos arredores do mercado sem fronteira, a poucos metros de onde morava, comprava o básico para alimentar a sua família que estava aumentando. Não que ter uma cria vindo seria mal, mas uma humana como hospede... Era uma boca a mais para alimentar.

Recordou se do susto que receberam quando a Deusa terrena de nome Saori acordou e viu o seu amado Helio grávido a observando. Humanos da terra nunca viram um macho grávido? O fato o fez ri por horas, mas o mais cômico foi escutar Helio querendo cuidar da humana como se fosse um bichinho. Da última vez que Helio cuidou de um bicho o dito cujo morreu sufocado.

Claro que a sua beleza é notada por todos no local, não por ser casado com o Deus da Guerra, mas pelas características físicas: cabelos grisalhos, curtos, com uma franja curta, olhos azuis, corpo proporcional, asas magníficas no tom acinzentadas e belo.

Talvez ele não fosse tão belo quando seu amado Helio que é a personificação da beleza, os cabelos loiros, aqueles olhos azuis claríssimos e inocentes, a pele que nunca ficava queimado do sol e... Parou de pensar porque estava num local público.

Continuou a sua compra até ver um ser sair de uma ruela, ele se sentou perto de uma fonte e o ser, uma ninfa, sentou perto de si.

- Desculpa meu senhor, mas tenho más...

- Acho que tenho uma vaga ideia, Diana. – Falou o anjo. – Como esta...?

- Eva vai se unir daqui a duas semanas. – Falou Diana. – O líder vai obrigá-la a se unir... – Interrompeu o seu comentário ao ver o anjo levanta-se. - Emanuel!

A ninfa pensou em dar a notícia aos poucos, mas achou por bem jogar a informação de uma vez, contudo a reação do anjo não foi uma das melhores. Sim. Emanuel não ia deixar que o líder fizesse o mesmo com Eva. Pegou os mantimentos e rumou para casa pensando em um plano para impedir o pai de fazer a mesma coisa que fez consigo.

Guerra ia ajudá-lo a não deixar a sua irmã se unir por interesse, se o seu pai, o líder, teve a coragem de dá-lo ao Deus querendo uma aliança sem consultá-lo. E ainda por cima o baniu o fazendo um renegado. O que o líder ia fazer com a sua irmã? E como ficaria seu irmão mais novo Estevão? E assim que pouso no solo recordou se de Arien, não sabia como estava a elfa desde o dia que o desejo aflorou em ambos...

Parou de pensar em besteiras já que soube por fontes seguras que a elfa havia tido uma cria, talvez já estivesse com um ser ao seu lado. Assim que entrou na casa viu Guerra vestido imponentemente e isso significava que já havia chegado aos ouvidos do Deus que o líder havia quebrado uma regra. O líder dos anjos havia ido longe demais...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Desejo

O mestre do território do norte estava maravilhado não só pelo local, mas pela beleza fatal a sua frente ou como diria no seu colo. A fêmea sabia despertar em todos os seres o desejo mais oculto e por isso ela fazia muitas alianças com vários seres. E ele estava ali para isso e não para ela come-lo com os olhos e de outros modos.

- Acho que a Senhorita está confundido as minhas palavras...

- Kahlaya Caous. – Interrompeu o demônio e continuou. – Pode me chamar... Ai!

A Senhora daquelas terras não gostou de cair no chão duro quando o demônio se levantou. O mestre a fitou e deu a mão ajudando a se levantar, sabia que havia sido grosseiro, mas talvez Kahlaya não viu a enorme marca no seu braço direito que denunciava que se uniu a um ser. Ou talvez... Deixou para lá as suas hipóteses.

- Soube de suas histórias...

- Baco foi mais gentil que você. – Ela viu a sobrancelha dele levantar e prosseguiu. – Seu filhote sabe usar a boca e muito bem...

- Baco é Baco. Eu sou eu. – Falou o mestre. – E você que, por favor, me ouvir...

- Ora meu querido. – Passou a mão pelo tórax coberto do demônio pela roupa e imaginou as loucuras que poderiam fazer. – Unir-me a você seria um prazer, mas porque não começamos agora...

- Eu falei em aliança e não em união. – O mestre tinha algo que nenhum ser ou demônio tinha a paciência e o controle juntos. – Caso não tenha entendido bem as minhas palavras Caous devo ir, pois tenho alianças mais vantajosas com um demônio que é...

- Ok! – Levantou as mãos e fez um sinal para que todos saíssem da sala de jantar. Quando se viram a sós olhou diretamente nos olhos do demônio e falou. – Estou ciente dos assuntos sobre que veio tratar comigo, mestre. – O demônio ficou admirado com a mudança de comportamento. – Mas a realidade é outra. Eu estou no meio de duas fronteiras importantes e não posso por em risco o meu povo.

- Sei disso, mas não vim aqui para dominar nada e nem impor, mestre. – Falou o titulo dela que é o mesmo seu; ambos governavam territórios com demônios. - Vim dar lhe privilégios e preciso de ajuda... Ou melhor, da sua ajuda já que você é bem fala pelos seres.

Apesar da roupa chamativa, em todos os sentidos, o mestre tinha que dar o braço a torcer com relação a fêmea a sua frente. Não era qualquer fêmea que dominava um território como o dela com sensualidade e firmeza por anos. Apesar de que o antigo mestre naquele território não chegou a fazer conquistas gloriosas como a beça fêmea a sua frente, ou melhor, se esfregando a si.

- Antes que me esqueça. – O mestre saiu do transe e a escutou. – Isso é para sua cria e sua esposa. – O mestre sorriu de lado ao ver o embrulho. – Baco me falou que ia ter uma irmã e busquei o melhor para aquele pedaço de mau caminho. Opa! Quero dizer para sua família.

Viu a sorrir e sabia que uma união dela com Baco iria render bons frutos senão fosse o lado manipulador dela e o lado dominador dele. Kahlaya usava a forma humana, a pele clara, o corpo cheios de curvas dava uma leve aparência de cheinha nos seus 1,59, os cabelos compridos chegando a cintura, lisos e totalmente loiros platinados com uma franja lateral que cai em cima dos olhos azuis piscina. O rosto fino de feições angelicais que na visão do mestre passava longe de um anjo.

O mestre também não era um demônio padrão, mas a beleza de Baco tinha vindo de um ser magnífico segundo os olhos de Caous. Mas havia algo no demônio a sua frente que a deixava sem palavras talvez os olhos de uma cor não definida ou a energia pacífica de um anjo. E se caso os boatos fosse verdadeiros de que o mestre era um mestiço então ele precisava de sua aliança.

- Meu querido. – O mestre a fitou quando praticamente a viu em cima dele de novo. – Que tal me contar o que eu ganharei ao visitar a sua terra. Adoraria provar os machos e fêmeas que povoam o seu território.

Sorriu a Senhora daquelas terras e os dois foram dar uma volta pelo palácio. O mestre sabia que a fama de Caous não estava só na sua beleza, mas em algo oculto da governante daquele lugar. Não ira descobrir, contudo tê-la ao seu lado num futuro próximo será mais satisfatório para si do que tê-la como inimiga. Kahlaya possuía um desejo incontrolável pelos seres...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eu quero ser normal

Cansado e ferido. O jovem anjo só pensava se fez a escolha certa a alguns anos atrás, mas agora Aragon tentava caminhar, sabia que voar não ia adiantar, pois as suas asas estavam deformadas pelo ataque. Se não fosse rápido tinha perdido a sua vida naquele ataque. Anjos não podem viver sem as asas, mas pior seria... Deixou de lado tal pensamento e a tontura veio de novo com mais força, o sangue escorria pelas suas costas e não tinha muito tempo.

Andou mais um pouco até desmaiar por conta dos ferimentos e quando acordou viu um demônio o fitando curioso. Sim. Sabia o motivo de tal curiosidade e estava na sua marca de nascença ou talvez por ser um anjo puro diferente.

Quem iria imaginar que ser um anjo ruivo ia ser um problema, já não havia problemas demais em ser quem não queria ser. Fitou o espelho e amaldiçoava o dia que nasceu e principalmente quando descobriu quem é realmente, a pele clara, os olhos vermelhos cor de sangue assim como os cabelos curtos, lisos e desarrumados, as asas... Bem havia curativos nelas, ou melhor, foi totalmente enfaixada e já achava que era perda total quando a voz do seu salvador o chamou a realidade.

- Sou o mestre do território do norte e você deve ser...

- Aragon. – Interrompeu o demônio e continuou antes que revelasse o que não deveria sobre a sua vida ou o seu nome. – Porque me salvou?

- Você é...

- Eu sei quem eu sou. – Falou quase agressivamente o anjo. – Só quero saber o motivo que fez você me salvar. – Baixou o tom de voz ameaçador.

- Seu irmão não ia gostar de saber que eu o vi e não o ajudei. – Viu o outro fechar a cara. – E alias o oráculo pediu que você fosse ao meu lar me ajudar, porém vejo que o seu sumiço é por causa de Gue...

- Não mencione o nome daquele...

- Anjo? Deus? Demônio? Ou seria...

- Eu não vou com você e nem...

- Vai sim meu caro ou quer enfrentar um exército de demônios.

Sim. Ele enfrentou quando seres foram necessários até desmaiar de pura teimosia ou ignorância pensava o mestre. Após a visita a Kahlaya, ele encontrou a quem estava a procura, porém não achava que ia usar a força bruta. Sua missão segundo o oráculo era cuidar de um Deus, porém não imaginaria que seria o irmão mais novo de Guerra.

Claro que o Deus Caos tentou de tudo até ameaçou revelar o segredo que sabia do mestre se caso o levasse para o irmão mais velho. O mestre a quem nunca foi pronunciado o nome por conta de um juramento que fez, "colocou" o anjo para dormir e o levou ao seu reino. Assim que entrou com ele no seu território, em seus braços e viu sua filha mais velha fez o inimaginável.

- Dreida. – A mestiça fitou o seu pai e depois o anjo. – E sua responsabilidade. – Jogo o anjo no chão que acordou com a forma gentil que foi tratado. – Tente fugir e Dreida cortara mais que suas asas.

- Meu Senhor... - Falou a mestiça tentando entender o que ia fazer com o anjo.

- Aragon. Dreida. – O mestre os apresentou. - E a partir de hoje você tomara conta desse anjo e ensinar a ele a ser um ser bom. – Dirigiu-se a fêmea. - Caso não entrem em acordo acho que Guerra seria a melhor maneira para "ajudá-lo". – Agora falou para o macho.

O mestre seguiu para outra sala onde tinha mais um problema para resolver. Já mestiça e anjo se fitaram entendendo perfeitamente o que o mestre quis dizer. Ou Aragon desistia da ideia louca que tinha ou deixava a mestiça matá-lo ou pior o mestre ia enviá-lo ao irmão. Porém haveria a quarta opção que nenhum dos dois poderiam imaginar...

**Continua...**

**NOTA: **Vamos as explicações... Puros são os que os seres chamam de nascidos sem mistura (os mestiços) como a própria palavra dize que são puros e também aqueles que são "virgem" independente de ser beijo, sexo e qualquer coisa. Os impuros são os mestiços e o que nascem puros, mas a segunda hipótese é relativo a característica diferente do clã é algo complicado, mas que vai ser tipo com uma ofensa ou como um palavrão. Vocês entenderam mais a frente.

Com relação a Devon lembre se que os ceifadores não entendem bem o que sente, mas sentem. Para Devon o que ele sentiu pode se comparar a satisfação por um ser fazer algo por ele, da maneira que ele quer, mas só que ele não percebeu que houve uma atração. E o algo a mais que o ceifador pode fazer, não é isso que vocês estão pensando, mas outra coisa como privilégios. Ok!

Com relação a Helena peço perdão a dona da ficha por fazer umas modificações e a Kahlaya. Mudei Kahlaya um pouco a fiz um pouco sensual, mas um pouco seria com algumas coisas, espero que tenha me saído bem com as duas.

O desejo de Emanuel é mesmo sexo. Emanuel pegou Arien. Ui! E Emanuel foi a saída que encontrei para resolver uma falha na matriz e vou revelar em breve que é a violentada ou a amazona salva pelo demônio comedor... Quero dizer bonzinho moribundo. Eita!

Beijos e peço mais uma vez paciência porque estou estudando nas férias e não tenho previsão de mais nada. Nem da fic "O Soro" e nem dessa aqui. Bem para quem desejar saber dia 28 é meu aniversário infelizmente não posso ter a presença de vocês aqui em casa, mas sei que vocês estarão pensando no bolo que vou comer. (sorrindo) Agradeço pelos comentários e vou tentar diminuir as minhas notas, mas elas são importantes para o entendimento da fic.

Xero!

**Reviews**

**Mabel:** AE! Menina foi difícil tanto escrever sobre Uriel como Eva. Porque tem vários personagens e cada um com uma história de vida, tentei colocar uns mais próximos do outro. E no próximo capítulo com eles, você vai entender o que os pais dos dois estão aprontando. Coisa boa é que não é... Sou mal com o loiro, mas estou pensando em colocar outro personagem em uma situação parecida. Sou má. Eu não pensei que Shion seria mesmo um elfo. Risos. Luan Lua é macho e alfa. Risos. Que noticia boa! Parabéns! Temos uma doutora meus amigos entre nós. AE! FESTA! Obrigada, mas não se preocupe em ser uma leitora fantasma. Pelo menos sei que estará comigo. Beijos!

Observação: Sobre o seu pedido quando a fic estiver no meio nos temos que trocar correspondência. Gostei da ideia e vamos amadurecê-la com os capítulos. Ok! Mas está anotado.

**Ana:** Eva ainda não vai querer casar, mas pensa comigo ela e Miro junto. Isso não vai dar certo. Arien quer casar para ter mais tempo com a filha. Mas o que ficou legal foi o loiro que virou escravo coitado deu pena. Beijos!

**Victor: **Querido não elogia demais senão eu vou achar que sou gata mesmo. Risos. Brincadeira. Mas eu entendi. Temos Deuses espalhados pelo mundo e sim alguns Deuses serão revelados. Sinto pena de Eva por pegar logo Miro. Coitada! Eu acho que o loiro não ia ficar legal como um Deus, mas ele vai sofrer. Sou má. Deba é fofo, estou passando a amá-lo a cada dia. É Shion vai ter uma bela surpresa.

Beijos!

**PARES**

Os que faltava ter nomes mencionados dos seus pares, aqui estão e acho que com isso é só a parte de apresentação que demora mais. Pois é muita gente (sorrindo) e eu estou com pouco tempo. Mas vamos aos nomes...

Deidra – Aragon

Laureen – Luan Luan

Gerda – Leo

Helena – Orion

Observação: Se faltou qualquer coisa me falem. Sou esquecida por natureza. Beijos!


	8. Vidas

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Não vou colocar aquele monte de aviso. Caso necessite estarei informando cenas mais forte antes de começar a fic. Vou responder aos que não tem conta no final do capítulo. Ao que tem conta demoro mais respondo. Boa leitura e Boa noite, ou seja, lá que horas for!**

**Beta: Sem**

**Novo mundo**

Vidas

Clã dos mestiços?

Em algum lugar não identificado, um clarão se fez presente, um cavaleiro caiu sobre os arbustos e viu a sua armadura se transformar num colar. A princípio ficou sem ação vendo a beleza do local após o fato que aconteceu consigo a alguns minutos, contudo veio a sua mente a última imagem de Atena e dos seus amigos sendo atacados por Cronos. Com a paciência e sabedoria que obteve com os anos, formulou o seguinte plano: primeiro encontraria alguém, segundo se localizaria e terceiro acharia um modo de voltar para casa.

Deduziu que não estava na Grécia pela paisagem e também por terem sido atacados por Cronos. Andou meia hora pela estrada de terra que achou até ver um menino sentado perto de umas rochas chorando. O cavaleiro se aproximou e tentou ajudar a criança, pois quem sabe ele, o menino, saberia onde tinha uma vila ou pessoas que pudessem dar informações de onde estava.

- Oi! – Viu o menino se encolher. – Sou Dohko e você é...?

O menino que o cavaleiro deduziu ser um humano é na realidade um mestiço de humano e elfo que havia fugido de um ataque a uma vila próxima. O pequeno ser se encolheu pensando no pior, afinal naquelas terras pode se esperar de tudo de um ser menos gentileza.

O cavaleiro viu o corte, rasgou o pedaço de tecido que impedia de ver o ferimento e percebeu que o menino se encolheu mais, piorou a situação ao vê-lo retirando a camisa para fazer uma espécie de bolsa de água. O pequeno mestiço se preparava para o pior, fechou os olhos e esperou ser "atacado" ou "violentado", contudo nada ocorreu.

O menino reabriu os olhos e viu o cavaleiro perto de um córrego, tentou se levantar, mas caiu fazendo bastante barulho o suficiente para o cavaleiro fita-lo.

- É melhor ficar quieto enquanto limpo o ferimento. – Falou o libriano.

Agora o menino entendeu que ia ser cuidado para depois ser desejado. Achou estranho, mas aceitou o seu destino, pois não sabia o que aquele ser era capaz. Dohko limpou o ferimento e fez um curativo, fitou o menino que o olhava com um medo absurdo até tremia a pobre criança.

- Eu não vou lhe fazer mal... – Falou o cavaleiro.

- É o que todos dizem. – Falou o mestiço. – Vocês invadem as nossas casas e matam os seres para depois nos levar como escravos.

- Eu nunca faria isso.

- É sempre assim são as mesmas falas para depois nos matar.

- Ron. – Falou uma terceira voz vinda da mata próxima.

O cavaleiro se virou e viu a dona da voz. Ficou sem palavras ao ver tantas características misturas como se fosse um conto de fadas ou uma lenda antiga igual as histórias que seu mestre lhe contava, mas a mulher ou seja lá que criatura era aquela é real. Muito real.

- Aeshma. – Falou o mestiço e viram um pequeno exército sair da mata. – Ele é mau. – Apontou para o cavaleiro.

- Não. – Falou a mestiça que havia percebido algo de bom naquele ser mesmo sem o conhecê-lo. – Ele lhe ajudou.

- Como pode confiar nele?

- Porque ele cuidou de você.

Dohko se afastou do menino e agora percebeu o medo dele, talvez pessoas como ele houvessem ferido mais do que o corpo, mas a alma daquele garoto. Analisou brevemente Aeshma. Alta, 1,80, pele morena clara, olhos verdes claros e cabelos negros como a noite. Os caninos são afiados assim como as unhas pontiagudas e longas. Corpo curvilíneo, seios fartos, pernas longas e torneadas. Cabelos cacheados que vão até o meio das costas e possui uma cauda fina na mesma cor do seu cabelo.

Dohko percebeu que era analisado pela mulher que tentava identificar que tipo de ser era aquele. Um Deus? Um humano? Um mestiço? Achou por bem perguntar.

- Eu sou Aeshma, lidero um grupo de mestiço e sou uma mestiça de demônio com anjo. – Falou a última palavra com nojo. – E você é...?

- Dohko. – Não entendeu nada do que ela falou. – Sou um cavaleiro de Atena, cavaleiro de ouro de libra. Creio que não entendi bem o que é um mestiço.

- Mestiços são seres que nascem da união de outros seres diferentes, por exemplo, você deve ser um humano e caso você se una a um clã diferente do seu os seus filhotes serão mestiços.

Agora o cavaleiro não entendeu mais nada. Filhote? Clã? Humano? União? Que lugar era aquele que Cronos os enviou. Sua cabeça girava mais e mais e fitou o menino que era examinado por outros "humanos", viu um deles se dirigir a Aeshma que falou algo e ela se voltou para o cavaleiro.

- Você deve está perdido, nós o ajudaremos a encontrar seu clã, pois você ajudou um ser e estamos em divida com você, forasteiro.

- Agradeço. – Falou o cavaleiro.

- Não agradeça ainda. Agradeça quando sair do meu território sem me trazer problemas ou sobreviver aos problemas que viram.

O cavaleiro seguiu a tal líder dos mestiços sem saber que sua sorte foi ter cuidado de uma criança. Caso tivesse encontrado com a mestiça de outra forma não ia respirar e nem voltar para casa. Aeshma o poupou por conta do pequeno mestiço, pois achou que um ser mesmo fora do seu clã que cuido de uma cria tinha um bom coração. Sua fraqueza era os filhotes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Amores

Ela acordou e sentiu um peso na sua mão, olhou o local e viu as mãos dele sobre a sua. Sorriu ao vê-lo dormindo ao seu lado, com cuidado retirou a mão e colocou uma coberta sobre o corpo do seu pai. Viu o ferimento que sofreu no braço esquerdo e depois foi ao banheiro tomar um banho, talvez a febre para se curar tenha o deixado preocupado o fazendo dormir perto de si.

Quando voltou viu um dos soldados impedindo a passagem de um ser, olhou seu pai que ainda dormia o cansaço não o fez acordar nem mesmo com o barulho, fechou a cortinha e aproximou se da movimentação. E o viu, fez um gesto para deixá-lo entrar e ficar a sós com o visitante, assim que se viram sozinhos o ser a abraçou.

- Hel! – Falou o demônio com certo tremor na voz.

- Estou bem Milo. – Falou a mestiça retribuindo o abraço.

- Agora vejo que você esta bem. – Falou o demônio puro que sentiu um cheiro estranho no ar. – Quem esta com você?

- Sethy. – Apontou para onde seu pai repousava.

- Ficamos preocupado com você... – Não falava só por sim, mas pelo pai dela.

- Vocês dois sempre ficam. – Fitou o companheiro. – Vocês não têm confiança na minha habilidade.

- Tenho sim, minha elfa, mas tenho sentimento e fico preocupado. – Beijou lhe os lábios dela. – Gostaria que aceitasse se unir a mim...

- Já conversamos sobre isso Milo...

- Sim, mas...

- Por favor, não comece.

O demônio se calou e se afastou dela andando de um lado para o outro da cabana improvisada. Hel ou Helyardy sabia que o demônio lhe ajudou e muito quando tinha problemas com os seus "dons" demoníacos, mas ele se apaixonou já ela não sabia se o sentimento que nutria por ele era recíproco. Unisse por unir não era certo, mas o amor dele era algo novo para si, pois a anos ou melhor, desde que nasceu o único amor vinha do seu pai.

Ser odiada por ser diferente fez parte de sua vida tanto que foi a partir desse sentimento que cresceu e chegou até onde estava por conta própria. Seu pai lhe apoiava até na ideia maluca de pedir ajuda a um demônio puro. Milo é um demônio puro que conheceu por intermédio do pai, mas agora pensava se o destino dele era outro e não viver preso a uma mestiça.

Não tinha nada de bela, alta, magra, os olhos âmbar, a pele negra que denunciava a sua miscigenação com o clã dos demônios, cabelos prateados, longos e orelhas pontiagudas élficas. Talvez por ser mais elfa do que demônio é que era aceita no clã dos elfos ou talvez benevolência dos elfos. Nunca soube ao certo.

- Devia liberar a fera que existe em você. – Falou o demônio se sentando em uma cadeira. – Guarda o seu lado demônio por medo dos elfos...

- Eu sou uma elfa. – Ela falou energética. – E eu não me escondo de nada e nem de ninguém, não tenho medo dos elfos. Meu pai é um elfo...

- Mas sua mãe era um demônio.

- Acho que devemos...

- Hel. – Ele se levantou e se aproximou dela. – Vai ser como você deseja, aceito qualquer condição sua desde que você una se a mim...

Só que o demônio foi interrompido por um soldado elfo que trouxe um humano nos braços como ali era a ala médica a mestiça foi ajudar. Poderia ser que seu dom pudesse ajudar em algo, viu vários cortes na face do humano e procuro com os olhos os materiais.

- Milo pega...

- Miro... – A mestiça fitou o humano assim como o demônio. – Ele vai... – O cavaleiro balbuciava. - Matá-la...

Assim que o demônio se aproximou dos dois com os materiais analisou o humano e não o reconheceu, mas o humano o chamava, mesmo que a escrita fosse diferente a pronuncia dos dois nomes eram parecidos.

O cavaleiro chamava pelo amigo de armas, estava delirando por conta dos ferimentos obtidos na queda. Tentando escalar uma parede rochosa sem cosmo acabou caindo de uma altura razoável se não fosse pelo treinamento para se tornar cavaleiro talvez não estivesse vivo. Foi encontrado por recrutas que faziam treinamento e mais uma vez o destino colocou um cavaleiro no caminho de um ser.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Família

Os três irmãos voltavam do mercado próximo do local onde morava com suprimentos, pois desde que a mãe deles partir e não deu sinal de vida, os três tentavam ter uma vida normal. Aira é o mais velho dos três, seguido do irmão do meio Gildeon e da caçula Farah. Os três são mestiços, por parte de mãe são ninfas, mas por parte de pai cada um veio de um clã. O mais velho dos elfos, a caçula dos lobos e o do meio dos ceifadores, apesar de Gildeon ser um ceifador e tentar se isolar da família os irmão não o deixavam sozinho, sabem que o lado ceifador tenta prevalecer sobre o do lado ninfa.

Farah cantarolava uma canção dos elfos e voltou se para Aira que sorriu da alegria da irmã, mas Gildeon não. Principalmente hoje que estava mais calado do que o normal era o ponto de vista dos irmãos. Gildeon é alto, tem a pele clara, olhos vermelhos, a pele clara, o rosto demonstrava uma tristeza imensa e os cabelos são curtos e negros. Apesar de andar com roupas sóbrias não conseguia passar despercebido por conta da sua aparência.

Os irmãos pararam a caminhada quando viram um brilho vindo do céu e foram vê o fenômeno só que ao chegarem ao local viram uma mulher, deduziram pela aparência. Aira se aproximou e a virou vendo a máscara inexpressiva da amazona. Os irmãos se olharam e escutaram um sussurro, a humana estava viva. Num ato estranho Gildeon afastou o mais velho e pegou a humana a levando para casa deles.

- Vem Farah. – Falou Aira não entendo o que o irmão iria fazer.

Gildeon teve um pressentimento estranho como se outros seres os olhavam, mas pensou melhor e lembrou de um fato, por ser um ceifador poderia entender a "morte". Assim que entraram na casa, o irmão do meio colocou a humana no sofá e se afastou.

- Nossa Gil! – Falou a caçula. – Você correu tão rápido que até pensei que não ia mais parar. – Estava cansada da pequena corrida que fez.

- Deixe-me vê-la. – Falou o mais velho examinando a humana. – Hum... – Posou a mão na máscara da amazona, mas sentiu a mão dela sobre a sua impedindo de retirar a máscara. – Como se chama?

- Marin. – Viu os dois irmãos. – E onde estou?

- Segura. Eu sou Farah. – A caçula se animou com uma fêmea na casa. – Este é Aira. – Apresentou o irmão mais velho. – E aquele ali é o Gildeon.

O outro irmão a fitou e Marin ficou sem palavras ao ver a expressão do jovem mais afastado. Levou a mão a cabeça sentindo se tonta e desmaiou, mas foi amparada por Aira. Enquanto os dois irmãos cuidavam da amazona Gildeon se sentia incomodado pensou que talvez por não ver a face da humana ou por ter um estranho em casa ou o ato que realizou a pouco tempo.

Para quem nunca teve amor a vida de outros seres a não ser a dos irmãos. Pois só os dois seres era o que lhe importava em vida e nada, além disso. Viu que os irmãos iam cuidar dela resolveu sair e dar uma volta algo estava lhe incomodando e não era a morte e sim algo no seu interior. No seu coração.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O mal

Divisa entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. Esperança cantarolava carregando a sombra nas mãos que não estava gostando da alegria daquele ser. Assim que abriu uma espécie de galpão onde havia várias prateleiras, não viu nada a Deusa.

- Filhotinho? – Estava tudo quieto. – Mama chegou.

E nada. A Deusa puxou uma corda e abriu uma clarabóia iluminado o local, viu inúmeras esferas de energias amontoadas em um canto. Assim que a Deusa se aproximou as esferas foram para outra direção.

Achando estranho, a Deusa colocou a esfera que carregava em cima de uma mesa em um suporte para ela não quebrar. Aproximou-se das esferas que a rodeou, olhou a esfera em cima da mesa e as que estavam no chão perto de si.

- Não! – Falou a Deusa num tom engraçado com a mão na cintura. – Vocês estão com medo do irmãozinho de vocês. – As esferas ficaram agitadas. – Mas logo ele vai ser bonzinho como vocês. Bem... – Levantou se a Deusa. – Tenho muito serviço hoje e você vai ficar com os outros malvados, vou levar os pequenos para Vida.

Feliz Esperança colocou a sombra de Saga em um local onde havia varias outras esferas com energias tenebrosas. A sombra viu a Deusa colocar uma cesta no chão e as esferas entrarem nela assim que ela saiu tentou sair daquele local, mas nada até ouvir uma voz.

- É inútil.

- Quem está ai? – Questionou a sombra de Saga. – E como...?

- Como eu te escuto e falo com você? – A voz continuou. – Somos essência ainda e podemos nos comunicar, mas vou logo avisando que é inútil fugir.

- Não existe prisão que possa me deter.

- Caso você caia vai ficar sem corpo, vai ser uma sombra...

- Escute bem seja lá que coisa é você...

- Kara.

- Kara, você esta conversando com um Deus...

- Sei.

- E não preciso de Saga e nem de Atena para conquistar o mundo.

- Bem, Senhor Deus, caso você consiga sair e ter um corpo estou disposta a ajudá-lo.

- Como?

- Você está no Novo Mundo, meu caro Deus, e aqui os Deuses são tão poderosos quando você que esta nessa esfera. – Não obtendo resposta continuou. – Sei como obter energia e eliminar cada um dos Deuses. E no momento que você...

A voz parou de falar quando escutou algo se quebrando e viu uma sombra pegando na sua esfera. Em pouco tempo o que era uma sombra se fez um corpo e todas as esferas que iriam ser purificadas se remexeram na prateleira.

- Acho que vou me chamar de Sombra. – Falou o ser que nascia de pura maldade.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Realidade

Tudo doía até respirar é doloroso. Mas o fez, abriu os olhos e viu um tecido acima da sua cabeça tremulando. Fez um movimento quando sentiu um peso extra no seu corpo, o tal peso se mexeu e viu aqueles grandes olhos azuis claríssimo quase ficou feliz senão fosse pelos caninos...

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

Só não deu um soco na "criatura" que estava em cima de si porque se sentia sonolenta, viu que o tal ser parecia um menino estranho... Rabo? Sim o menino de onze anos, mais ou menos, tinha um rabo e sorria estranho para sim.

- Mama! – Ele falou se aproximando.

- FIQUE LONGE, SER DO INFERNO. – Berrou e assustou o menino que saiu correndo. – Onde estou...?

Tentou formular onde estava, pensou no seu tio e viu que outra coisa entrava no local. Vestia uma roupa estilo grego e ao seu lado o menino de rabo que tinha os olhos marejados. Um parecia com o outro, tanto a aparência quanto no olhar.

- Papa... Mama gritou comigo. – Falou num tom choroso o menino.

- Filhote. – Ela os fitou. – Ela esta confusa. – Fez uma pausa afagando os cabelos dele. – Deixe nos sozinho.

Assim que o menino saiu os dois se fitaram, um analisando o outro. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira que estava por ali e ela sentiu uma dor forte no pescoço que parecia lhe corta a carne.

- Eu sou Máximo. – Falou o demônio. - Aquele que você viu foi o meu filhote mais novo Túlio e tem o mais velho se chama Dario.

- Filhote? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Filhotes é como vocês humanos chamam os filhos.

- E o que aconteceu comigo...

- Bem... – Ficou sem jeito. – Você escutou o meu filho...

- Eu. Mãe dele. – Negou com a cabeça. – Nem sonhe.

- Acho melhor lhe contar o que houve.

Máximo contou a humana o que houve o local onde ela estava, sobre as rosas azuis mortais e sua quase morte. E a parte que a viu cair em lágrimas sobre o "casamento", contou lhe que os demônios passavam por uma espécie de ritual onde havia troca de sangue e uma marca aparecia no corpo de ambos.

Ela fitou o local e a marca que se formava como uma tatuagem tribal bem clarinha, explicou a jovem que caso não fizesse isso ela iria morrer e sobre sua condição. Acrescentou que seu sangue é eficaz contra as rosas azuis, mas por mais que explicasse a situação a viu se desesperar e querer agredi-lo.

Horas depois a viu se calar, ele não sabia o que fazer então foi pegar algo para ela beber ou comer. Mas o jovem Túlio é um demônio persistente e com uma bandeja que mal conseguia equilibrar entrou no local onde a aprendiz humana olhava o nada.

- Desculpa mama. – Ele falou e a humana ia falar algo, mas ele foi mais rápido. – Minha mama de verdade morreu e eu fiquei sem mama, mas caso mama não queria ser a minha mama filhote entende e não chama você de mama. – Ela o fitou sem palavras. – Túlio quer pedi desculpa e trouxe lanche que eu gosto.

Ele sorriu e pousou a bandeja na cama com cuidado. A humana o viu saindo e sentiu algo no peito, recordou se que perdeu sua família e sabia o que era perder quem amava.

- Aishi Ishimura. – Falou a aprendiz de peixes ao menino.

Túlio sorriu e saiu correndo não vendo o irmão mais velho que havia escutado a conversa dos dois e do pai. Não confiava na humana e ainda por cima tinha seus problemas pessoais que não poderiam ser colocados acima da morte do pai deles. Pois não era segredo a ida do pai ao outro mundo. Já a aprendiz sentiu seu peito aperta ao escutar o tal menino falar de família sem contar que o demônio ou Máximo falou algo sobre ir ao outro mundo e deduziu que ele estava perto de ir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Território dos elfos do centro oeste

A sua vida não era uma das melhores nem uma das piores, mas ver o seu amigo de infância quase irmão, pois os dois foram criados quase juntos mesmo ele sendo quem é, e sendo ela mais um entre os seres... Certo. Ele tinha problemas maiores que o seu, mas não querer ser o próximo a governar o território dos elfos como convencer um elfo que foge de tudo por causa de um velho gaga que lhe falou sobre um ser qualquer que precisava da ajuda dele.

- Dragon Aaron Tolkien. – Falou ao entrar no quarto dele e era uma das únicas, a saber, o nome dele completo.

- Cristal para de falar meu nome completo toda vez que entra no meu quarto. – Falou o elfo.

- Força do hábito. – Falou a amiga e elfa.

Cristal ainda não compreendia com um elfo daquele esperava por algo que não sabia se ia vim. Era um desperdício. Dragon é um elfo puro, seus pais são soberanos e a aparência dele deixava qualquer ser louco, mas o jovem elfo não se comprometia com ninguém. Cristal viu inúmeros seres trazendo vários presentes e o cortejando mais nada, absolutamente ele não se unia a nenhum deles.

Uma vez um mestiço ameaçou se matar por causa dele e outro até fez tal ato ou quase, se não fosse pelos soldados. Os cabelos prateados, longos chegam até a metade das costas, mas hoje estavam presos em uma trança cruzada, porém alguns fios teimosos caiam em seu rosto. A pele é branca e delicada, a boca... Que boca! Rosada, o nariz fino, sobrancelhas desenhadas, tem traços delicados e leves com um rosto andrógeno, mas mesmo assim tem músculos no corpo e uma barriga definida pelo treinamento que recebeu desde criança. Pelo menos se contentava em olhar.

Seus olhos são grandes na cor amarelo limão claro que no escuro parece verde. Tem um símbolo na parte detrás da mão direito, um pentagrama desenhado em preto, por ser da família real. E as orelhas são levemente pontiagudas. A tentação em forma de elfo pensava Cristal que assim que viu Dragon a olhando desviou o rosto vermelha por tais pensamentos.

- Não quer saber o que o oráculo falou? – Dragon sabia da curiosidade da amiga, não era por isso que ela estava ali.

- Claro. – Cristal respondeu. – E...?

- Nada. – Foi consultá-lo por outro motivo, mas a curiosidade o fez questionar sobre o tal ser que um velho elfo comentou uma vez em uma visão.

- Mas que ser...

- Cristal! – Advertiu a amiga.

- Fala sério como o oráculo pode não ter dado uma dica.

- Bem... - O elfo pegou um casaco e o vestiu. – Falou sobre que as coisas devem seguir o seu curso e que um rio só chega ao mar passando por obstáculos.

- E...?

- Teoricamente o oráculo falou que um dia vou chegar ao mar.

- E eu quero saber de mar. – Ela o seguiu enquanto iam a sala do trono. – Eu quero sabe quem é o ser.

- Ele não falou.

- Mas porque você não perguntou?

- Eu...

- Em vez disso falou de mar e eu quero saber de mar...

Dragon sorriu e entrou na sala do trono onde sua mãe estava colocando as coisas em ordem na sua ausência. Vi também ele. Rusbutin.

Dragon assim que entrou no recinto recebeu uma missão de suma importância, negociar uma aliança com os elfos especialistas em combate com armas pesadas desde espadas a claves ou armamento cinco vezes mais pesados para um elfo manejar.

Só que Rusbutin viu naquela missão uma ótima oportunidade de eliminar o herdeiro ao trono e colocar a culpa em outros seres fora do território. Ele sorriu, o destino estava ao seu favor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Uma semana depois..._

August e Vanyar, os pais de Dragon, receberam a trágica notícia que seu único filho havia caído numa emboscada e todos da comitiva haviam morrido, porém nada dos corpos ou vestígios do ataque. O território dos elfos entrou em luto mesmo Cristal, amiga e a única que acreditava que seu irmão de criação estivesse vivo.

Mesmo Vanyar tentando impedi-la de tal ato que na sua visão seria uma busca inútil, mas Rusbutin foi o único a concorda com Cristal na busca. Na perspectiva de Rusbutin se ela fosse atrás do corpo não existisse, ele teria tempo de maquinar a sua subida ao trono. Já que os únicos que desconfiavam de seu plano eram Dragon, a quem julgava morto, e Cristal que sairia numa busca sem volta.

- Dray... – Falou a elfa. - Eu vou achá-lo... Sei que está vivo...

Cristal saiu do território atrás de provas que Rusbutin tramava contra os soberanos e que a emboscada seria obra daquele elfo ganancioso. O que ela não sabia é que Dragon encontraria o ser a qual deveria ajudar e formaria uma aliança que o uniria para sempre com um dos seres mais poderosos dos demônios.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O outro lado

Mais um dia começava, na pequena casa no meio da floresta, Gerda e sua avó realizavam as tarefas diárias após o café da manhã. A menina de dezoito anos aprendeu a duras penas, desde que nasceu que se quisesse ser feliz tinha que fazer por si mesma.

O cabelo liso e loiro que vão até o ombro, a franja tem uma mecha que bate no nariz. Mede 1,70 de altura, a pele clara, os seios grandes, a cintura fina e os quadris proporcionais aos seios. Já os olhos são azuis acinzentados estava escondidos por uma faixa mágica dada por uma Deusa a jovem humana.

Muitas histórias eram contadas sobre a jovem sobre ela ser uma mestiça, bruxa, feiticeira, imortal e entre outras lendas que tentavam explicar a "cegueira". Contudo o que quase ninguém sabia era da maldição que a jovem possuía. Ver seres mortos é assustador para alguns. Mas Gerda aceitou o seu destino.

O que ela não sabia é que um jovem ceifador havia se encantado por ela. Seu nome? Leo. A abreviação das primeiras letras do nome dele já que seu nome era quase impronunciável por humanos, pois tinha mais consoantes que vogais.

Todos os dias, Leo a seguia de longe quando Gerda ia pegar água no córrego. O ceifador puro estava a olhando perto demais quando sentiu dor no seu ferimento, recuou e fez barulho o suficiente para atrair a atenção da humana.

- Olá! – Falou Gerda. – Deve ser um animal. – Ela continuou a encher os potes de água quando novamente o som de algo caindo a alertou. – Eu sei me defender.

Nada. Então a humana pegou os dois potes e seguiu seu caminho, apesar de usar uma faixa privando a sua visão Gerda desenvolveu habilidades que nenhum humano seria capaz. Era como mais ou menos um sonar natural e graças a essa habilidade sentiu que a pedra não era um objeto. Já que ela lhe passava vibrações como se fosse um...

- DEUSES! – Gritou alarmada ao sentir que era um ser.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luta interna

A noite estava linda, a lua cheia iluminava a tudo e a todos do alto, mais precisamente de um vale. Momo observava a vila de mestiços. Ela não entendia os motivos que seu clã se isolava dos outros clãs, mas respeitava as regras impostas entre os ceifadores. Contudo nem todos os ceifadores puros são iguais, a curiosidade é comum aos seres e se questionar além de buscar respostas as suas aflições é algo incontrolável.

Momo seguia as leis de Devon, o senhor das terras onde nasceu e onde os seus pais vivem. Era de conhecimento de todos que ele odiava os outros clãs, mas suportava alguns mestiços por causa de alguns talentos que o beneficiava.

Já ela terminava a sua jornada e voltava ao seu lar, aprendendo com o mundo: o certo e o errado, o bem e o mal, a vida e a morte... Shi. Recebeu esse apelido após nascer, no festival da passagem, época que todos os ceifadores se reúnem para comemorar a passagem da vida e da morte. Mas o que lhe incomodava era a união. Não que faltasse um ceifador honrado e seguidor das regras, mas como iria saber quem era o bom ser para compartilhar o seu desejo de ser mãe.

Sua mãe uma vez lhe falou que filhotes bons eram os que vencem a etapa mais difícil da vida que é o nascimento. Nascer ceifador é uma luta constante com o seu interior, consigo mesmo, não com o mundo, mas com os sentimentos. Um bom ceifador segundo as antigas inscrições são os ceifadores livres de sentimentos.

Momo é baixinha, 1,50 de altura, magrela, 42 quilos, pouco seios, corpo normal, tem um jeito de criança e uma aparência angelical. Os cabelos longos até a cintura em um corte em "V", brancos, tem uma franja um pouco acima dos olhos levemente repicada, as mexas que cobrem o canto do rosto na altura do queixo moldando delicadamente o seu rosto, levemente desfiados. Pele azulada clara, olhos grandes e expressivos vermelhos que expressão seriedade.

Sorriu e levantou se, os seres normais tinham a vida ganha já ela tinha que fazer sua jornada de volta quando um vulto apareceu.

- Ajude-me...

Foi o que falou o humano que desmaiou em seus braços. Momo ficou sem fala ao vê-lo todo arranhado por conta dos arbustos com espinhos. Meio que sem jeito e querendo ser um bom ceifador resolveu seguir um instinto, apesar de ser um pouco diferente dos ceifadores comum. Pegou o cavaleiro no braço e o levou a um local seguro, mas antes da lua sumir entre as nuvens viu um leão pendurado no pescoço do humano.

**Continua...**

**NOTA: **Vamos as explicações... Sim haverá dois Miro ou Milo e vamos ver o que vai dar essa confusão de nome. Ainda falta mais um capítulo de apresentações, contudo acho que no próximo teremos emoções e nem me perguntem como ira ficar a fic em si, mas vamos tentar ou seria eu vou tentar? Ainda aceito sugestões e qualquer dica para o seu personagem. Tem as diferentes formas de comportamento de ceifadores e sim... Descobrimos o violentador que não esclareceu muita coisa, ao meu ver. Aceito sugestões para o nome da sombra de Saga, vai que o cara precise usar um nome próprio.

Bem fico por aqui e agradeço pelas felicitações e a festa só teve bolo e nada de muita frescura porque fiquei velha só o de praxe. Antes que eu me esqueça uma linha de desodorante arrancou dos meus sonhos como seriam os anjos (brincadeira), mas as asas até que fim alguém fez do jeito que eu queria e eu já vi uma asas num cosplayer quase do jeitinho que eu pensei. Mas tudo bem.

Segue o link de algumas imagens que o pessoal se inspirou para fazer as fichas caso você tenha uma imagem manda o link...

http:/suellen-san(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com

http:/suellen-san(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com/2011/01/imagens-dos-personagens-da-fic-novo(ponto)html

Antes que eu me esqueça por motivos de volta as aulas e por ter eventos de anime a qual eu vou e convido o povo além de esta mega ocupada com uma prova até dizer chega... Não tenho previsão para nada. Mas me desejem sorte porque talvez eu consiga realizar algumas coisas que ficaram para trás em 2010. Xero!

Atenção: Caso você estão percebendo cada um entrou em um determinado tempo no Novo Mundo. Ou seja, pode haver uma mudança do tempo ou cronologia rápida só até cada personagem das fichas se apresentarem, mas depois todos se encontram no mesmo tempo e espaço. Tipo: Dragon sofre o ataque a dois dias, Saga apareceu a um mês, Shaka é escravo a vinte cincos dias, Orion viu sua amada a quatro horas, Devon ordenou a matança a dois meses. Mais em um determinado momento todos estarão juntos no mesmo espaço e o exemplo acima não é o que estou usando. O porquê disso? Para que ninguém se sinta confuso quando alguns personagens estiverem familiarizados com os locais de origens. Ok?

Xerão povo!

**Reviews**

**Ana:** Ana que bom que você esta melhor e espero que fique feliz com mais um capítulo. Sim me avisaram e pedi relatórios diários (risos). O capítulo foi tenso, mas vamos ver a situação dos casados a força e Saori vai sofre numa casa de homens ou seria anjo? Devon é mal espera para ver as maldades deles. Ui! Chame o exército, a marinha e a aeronáutica, a polícia e os direitos dos anjos... Agradeço pelo comentário e até... Cuidado com a saúde menina. Xero!

**Krika Haruno:** Acho que mais um ou dois capítulos e vamos a ação na real. Espero que goste desse capítulo e peço perdão pela demora nas suas fics porque estou estudando a noite e sabe como é o relógio biológico desregulou. Beijos e até...

**Victor: **Amigo! Eita! É bom mesmo guardar um pedaço de bolo. E sobre Devon deu trabalho, mas consegui e só entre nós os dois é o casal mais fofo que escrevi. E Maeja vai ganhar seu peso em ouro. Eu quero. E temos três yaoi no total ainda falta outra ficha yaoi e pronto. Agradeço pelo comentário e seu pedaço de bolo esta guardado. Xero!

Observação: Ainda bem que expliquei os pensamentos de Devon.


	9. Rumos

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Não vou colocar aquele monte de aviso. Caso necessite estarei informando cenas mais forte antes de começar a fic. Vou responder aos que não tem conta no final do capítulo. Ao que tem conta demoro mais respondo. Boa leitura e Boa noite, ou seja, lá que horas for!**

**Beta: Sem**

**Novo mundo**

Rumos

Consagração

A festa estava divina no território dos demônios meridional, o mestre realizava uma comemoração para duas de suas crias. Uma havia se tornado diplomada, ou seja, iria negociar alianças já a outra cria estava se unindo a um mestiço de terras distantes, sem contar que brevemente Sakuya iria ao último estagio que um parente do mestre poderia chegar, a diplomacia. Para ser da elite deveria ser de fora da família, pois assim não haveria emoções em jogo.

E sendo diplomata o ser ficava livre de guardas, tomava conta de si para toda a sua vida. Zaíra fitou o mestre que observava Sakuya que bebia excessivamente e se divertia muito.

- Mestre, o Senhor...

- Mana. – Interrompeu o mestre e irmão mais velho de Zaira. - Sakyua é uma fêmea que terá um futuro igual ao pai.

Zaíra sorriu e viu o irmão se levantar, caminhando até onde a mais nova da família real estava. Os cabelos azuis escuros muito compridos estavam hoje amarrados no cume da cabeça, os olhos vermelhos escuros herdados do pai, a pele bronzeada herdado da mãe, os caninos afiados, a cauda comprida como de um felino na cor azul estava enrolada na cintura, corpo modelado: seios médios, cintura fina, quadris e coxas proporcionais. Usa muitos brincos: um par de cruzes pretas em cada orelha e na direita possuía mais seis argolas pequenas já na esquerda mais três pequenas. Tem mais ou menos 1,76 e 55 quilos.

- Sakuya.

- Mestre. – Fez uma leve reverência em respeito. – Deseja algo?

- Acompanha-me?

A jovem fêmea passou o braço no do mestre e os dois caminharam pelo o palácio. O mestre sorriu ao vê-la vestida com algo diferente do habitual por causa dos primos, vestidos eram vestuários que não combinavam com Sakuya.

- Você é igual ao seu ai. – Começou a falar o mestre.

- Bêbada e festeira. – Sorriu vendo a cara do tio.

- Forte, firme quando quer, sabe liderar tão bem quando seu pai, agradeço aos Deuses porque herdou a inteligência de Zaira.

- Nem tudo é perfeito, tio. – A sós sabia que poderia quebrar o protocolo. – Quando o mais novo ira se unir? Meu primo teme que sua fêmea engravide antes da união.

- Em breve.

- Meu irmão desde que se união ao humano mal nos visita.

- É normal. – Viu o bico dela ao se referir ao irmão mais velho que se uniu ao humano e a quem ela se espelha. – Você deveria procurar um ser também.

- Caso encontre um que seja indomável me avise. Gosto de desafio.

O mestre riu abertamente assim como a sobrinha, pararam no jardim dos fundos e os dos viram a cena anormal. Um clarão, o brilho dourado e o cavaleiro os fitando. Sakuya podia ver nos olhos do humano a frieza dos ceifadores.

- De onde você veio, humano? – Questionou o mestre o ajudando a se levantar.

- Atenas, Senhor...? – Falou o cavaleiro e parou sem saber como chamava o que lhe ajudou.

- Interessante. – O mestre o analisou. – Sou o mestre desse território e esta é Sakuya sua instrutora em minhas terras.

- Hã? – Falou a fêmea.

- Perdão... – Tentou argumentar o cavaleiro, contudo o demônio se foi os deixando sozinho no jardim.

- Sakuya. – Apresentou-se odiando a ideia.

- Kamus. – Falou friamente odiando ser ignorado pelo mestre.

- Siga-me vamos contar nossas "histórias". – O tom de ironia foi percebido pelo cavaleiro. – _Tio o Senhor me paga._ – Pensou.

O mestre sorriu ao vê-los indo para outra ala conversando e o oráculo previu esse encontro. Fogo e gelo. Ele só esperava que ambos não pusessem abaixo o território com suas personalidades distintas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eu, um filhote e uma loba...

Sorte? Talvez. Mas o cavaleiro após recobrar os sentidos se viu num paraíso terreno apesar de estar sem cosmo. Andou cerca de dois dias, seguindo um córrego de onde tirava água e comia as frutas que tinha conhecimento. Certo que faltava carne, essencial para sua forma física de cavaleiro. Afinal não fazia diariamente seis refeições balanceadas para manter o corpo devidamente preparado para as batalhas. Gasto e reposição. Contudo o corpo pedia por mais e mais, sabia que em alguns dias as gorduras boas iam ser "comidas" pelo organismo, depois os músculos até morrer de fome...

A análise maluca parou quando sentiu o chão tremer. Terremoto? Até poderia ser senão fosse as árvores caindo e uivos aterrorizantes vindo mais adiante. Correu para o local e ficou boquiaberto com a cena. Um bando atacava o que seria um macho de lobo, na sua análise, mas o que chamou sua atenção foi outro lobo que estava morto com um pequeno ser ao seu lado.

Shura viu um lobo pequeno do outro bando se aproximar sorrateiramente, o cavaleiro pegou um graveto e foi em cima do agressor. Conseguiu afugentar o inimigo furando um dos olhos do lobo. Voltou se para o animal morto e depois percebeu que era um filho do lobo morto.

A tentativa inútil de acorda a mãe deixou um pesar no coração do cavaleiro. Recordou se da sua mãe e se aproximou do animal. Afastou com cuidado e fez um leve carinho, viu os olhos do animal sobre si.

- Calma. – Viu a cheirá-lo. – Sou órfão igual a você.

Quando acalmou o filhote viu uma sombra sobre eles, virou se para o local de onde vinha a sombra... Acabou apagando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Beatrize é um ser místico dos clãs dos felinos, pura, apesar de ser criada por outro clã, usava a forma de felino entres os do seu clã e só quando ia a vila se transformava em humana ou quase humana. Sorriu ao ver que a filhote de lobo cinza havia encontrado um guardião apesar de ele ser humano. A filhote fêmea estava ao lado de Shura que estava desmaiado e mostrava os dentes para quem se aproximasse.

Quando Shura acordou e viu o filhote o protegendo, percebeu os olhos cor de mel do felino a sua frente. O lobo pequeno não se parecia em nada com o lobo maior, pois o maior tem pelos brancos como a neve, mas uma pelagem negra na forma de uma meia lua no meio da testa.

- Humano, como se chama? – Falou Beatrize se mexer a boca.

- Shura. – Falou assombrado o cavaleiro.

- Você, Shura, cuidara de Zoe até ela ser independente...

- Calma. – Levantou se o cavaleiro. – Eu estou procurando os meus amigos e não posso...

- Ou você cuida dela ou ela será morta. – As leis naturais eram severas até mesmo quem seguia o curso da vida.

- Por quê?

- Quanto os pais morrem, os filhotes escolhem seu guardião, alguém que cuidara dele e pelo jeito é você...

- Pai?

- Chame como quiser.

Shura olhou para a pequena loba que esperava por algo, sem compreender o que deveria fazer voltou se para a outra loba que não estava mais no local. O cavaleiro se sentou no chão e viu Zoe fazer a mesma coisa só que aproximou a cabeça das pernas de Shura querendo carinho.

- Zoe – Viu a fita-lo. – Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu nunca fui pai e nem cuidei de ninguém quando menos um... – Fez um gesto querendo se explicar, mas desistiu.

- Coma. – Shura viu a loba trazer carne para Zoe que olhou o cavaleiro.

- Come. – Zoe obedeceu ao cavaleiro.

- Beatrize. – Shura a olhou. – Qualquer duvida me chame e não há muita diferença entre um filhote e um humano pequeno. – Deu meia volta. – Zoe é como se fosse um filhote humano de dois anos.

O cavaleiro ia ter trabalho, mas sorriu ao ver que poderia dar um futuro diferente para a pequena loba. E como queria que ele tivesse uma escolha além de uma família. Ia reencontrar os seus amigos e cuidar da pequena, não tão pequena, Zoe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Belo humano

Território dos elfos do sudoeste, AraLue não sabia o que pensar, mas respeitava a decisão do jovem e também amigo elfo, Dragon. Ambos haviam se tornado amigos e se viam na medida do possível e se comunicavam quando o tempo disponha. Contudo ao ler a justificativa para os dois não se unirem, respeitou os votos do amigo, enviou lhe outra carta desejando sorte na jornada dele em busca desse ser que o amaria e esperava pelo menos ser convidada para união.

AraLue viu uma sombra a espionando, sorriu ao ver que pelo tamanho era a pequena Syl. Pegou seu arco e ao passar pela irmã bagunçou o cabelo da caçula.

- Que ir comigo? - Falou a elfa mais velha.

- Quero. – Syl respondeu feliz.

- Vamos ao campo de treinamento. – Dirigiu se aos soldados. – Creio que por ser uma área de treinamento haverá soldados e não precisamos...

- Perdão Senhorita, mas nós iremos... – Tentou argumentar um dos soldados.

- Creio que a minha companhia será melhor.

Todos se voltaram para o dono da voz, os soldados bateram continência, Syl só faltou pular no elfo e AraLue revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem, Ryu. Vamos. – Falou a elfa e futura soberana.

Ryu sorriu e reparou na sua, quem sabe, futura esposa. AraLue ou Lue é alta, possui um corpo delicado, cintura fina e quadris médios, pernas firmes, rosto delicado, mas com lábios bem desenhados, olhos cinzas. Cabelos longos a baixo do quadril, na cor cinza claro com mecha mais escuras e muito liso. Orelhas levemente pontiagudas, mãos delicadas e unhas levemente compridas.

Lue odiava ser rodeada de soldados, mas pelo menos via os olhares de desejo sobre si, e particularmente adorava quando os machos ficavam hipnotizados por sua beleza e as fêmeas tentavam parecer consigo ou tentarem se vestir igual.

Ryu sabia que não adiantava domar a elfa como um cavalo selvagem, pois se via que AraLue apesar de ser fêmea nunca seria dominada e sim dominadora. Ou seja, seu companheiro acataria as ordens dela.

Não muito distante de onde a comitiva se dirigia, um cavaleiro caiu sobre o feno após sair de uma espécie de portal. Sem muito espetáculo somente uma luz circulou o seu pescoço, ajeitou a sua roupa e fitou o local.

- Que lugar é esse? – Questionou se o cavaleiro. – Quando eu encontrar o infeliz do Cronos eu...

O cavaleiro se calou ao ver um grupo se aproximando fitou a figura central e ela o olhou. Claro que a parada súbita e a atenção que AraLue tinha para um determinado local deixou Ryu furioso, voltou se para o local e viu o humano se aproximar.

- É... Olá! – Não sabia como se dirigir a comitiva. - Estou perdido e...

Não terminou de se explicar quando foi golpeado no estomago pelo elfo. Syl se assustou e Lue ficou chocada pela ação de Ryu e se pões entre o elfo e o humano.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo, Ryu? – AraLue estava chocada.

- Senhora ele poderia...

- Humano. - Ela se abaixou e verificou se ele estava bem. – Como se chama?

- Kanon. – O cavaleiro não entendeu o que o maluco queria fazer. – Desculpa...

- Eu que peço perdão pelos modos dele. – Falou ela o analisando.

- Eu só queria saber onde estou e encontrar os meus amigos.

A futura soberana fez um gesto com as mãos e logo soldados ajudaram o cavaleiro o escoltando para dentro. Ryu sentiu que o humano era uma ameaça e poderia ser um espião. Kanon queria surrar o filho de algo pelo golpe e se descobriu tão fraco quando uma barata. AraLue tinha um sorriso nos lábios para o belo humano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dinastia amaldiçoada

O cavaleiro acordou e fitou o céu límpido como nunca antes houvesse existido, uma paz se apoderou de si e sorriu. A paz era tanta que sentiu como se aquele peso de anos fosse retirado de seu corpo e alma. Levantou-se e nem uma alma viva a quilômetros.

- Kanon? – Estava tudo calmo até demais. – Atena?

Ao se levantar viu se sem armadura, usava a roupa de treino e reparou no colar. Resolveu investigar o local e viu um aglomerado mais a frente de... Anjos? Ok! Bateu a cabeça forte demais e estava vendo coisas.

- Perdido humano?

O cavaleiro virou se para a voz e, até aquele momento, acreditou que era real. Afirmou que sim, sem conseguir pronunciar qualquer som, e o ser alado pediu que o seguisse. O lugarzinho era alegre, mas havia algo no ar e seus sentidos, mesmo sem cosmo, o alertava para lago de ruim.

Entraram num palácio magnífico que apesar de belo possuía uma energia triste. Quando Saga entrou no salão principal com o guarda e viu aquela figura a sua frente ficou pálido, deu dois passos para trás. Parecia que o via. Ares. Seu lado maligno a sua frente.

- Líder. – Falou o soldado. – Temos um humano perdido.

- Hum... - A figura que mais parecia o grande mestre o analisava. – Sou Dandelion, líder que governa o território do leste dos anjos e você é...?

- Saga. – O cavaleiro tremia. – Cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos, protetor da Deusa Atena.

- Atena? Não conheço tal Deusa.

- Eu... Estou perdido e...

Saga parou de falar ao ver Dandolion na sua frente com aquela máscara escondendo sua face. A máscara tinha um desenho do clã dos anjos, a túnica cobria completamente o corpo de quem quer que fosse o ser que estivesse ali, na cor escura azulada, volumosa e pesada, sempre de capa com capuz que escondia até mesmo o cabelo.

- Algum problema...?

Saga ficou tão alarmado com a imagem a sua frente que desmaiou. O cavaleiro antes de apagar remoia o passado e ver Dandelion na sua frente o fez temer que seu outro eu adquirisse vida. O líder nunca tinha visto tanto medo em um único ser, só em si mesmo quando se olhava no espelho e revivia o que fez pelo seu povo.

O destino uniu dois seres com quase o mesmo caminho trilhado. Um lutava contra si mesmo, o outro lutava pelo retorno do seu eu. Mal sabiam que ambos se uniriam contra o mesmo mal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Socorro

Emanuel precisava saber qual era o plano do amado e antes de vê-lo partir implorou que o amado contasse o seu plano. Mas absolutamente nada saiu da boca do Deus. Emanuel falou com Helio que não sabia de nada e nem cogitou Saori que estava mais por fora do assunto que nem cego no tiroteio. Espero que Guerra não tente algo realmente violento.

Helio fitou Saori que desde dia que viu o anjo grávido o olhava curioso e essa curiosidade fez com que Helio se aproximasse da humana e sempre a chamava...

- Sory. – Helio a chamou para se sentar perto de si. – Vem conversa comigo.

A Deusa se sentou perto do anjo e mesmo tentando conserta seu nome depois de alguns dias desistiu de dizer que se chama Saori. Helio notou que Emanuel foi a cozinha mesmo depois de saber da sua irmã, mas o anjo grávido queria ter uma conversa a sós com a humana e não ia perder a oportunidade, pois sua missão estava no fim.

- Sory quero que cuide deles. – Saori ficou sem entender as palavras de Helio. – Quando minha cria nascer cuide bem dos três. Certo.

- Mas por quê? – Saori cogitou que talvez o bebê, se assim fosse chamado o ser que nascia do anjo, ia para algum lugar ou talvez ele, o pai ou mãe, fosse para outro local onde não pudesse criar seu filho.

- Minha missão logo acabara e você vai ser o elo que uniram a minha família. – Helio fitou a porta da cozinha e continuou. – Você tem uma missão Sory e somente você pode unir seres tão diferentes para uma única causa. – Parou de falar quando viu uma sombra.

- Vamos comer. – Emanuel apareceu e os dois foram a cozinha.

Saori não entendeu nada, mas iria fazer o que ele pediu, por compaixão, pois pensava que os pais não deveria se separar dos filhos. Emanuel mesmo tentando ajudar a irmã de longe tinha que pensar na sua cria, mesmo não sendo diretamente seu fruto era responsável por dois seres, e não ai deixar os três com fome enquanto tentava salvar a sua família.

Helio sabia que assim que sua cria nascesse terminaria a sua missão. Saori seria o que guiaria a sua família, também sabia que ela seria mandada por Destino e logo seu ciclo de existência terminaria. Sua sorte era que Guerra não se abalaria muito com sua ida, mas Emanuel havia se apegado ao seu jeito.

O Destino havia lhe colocado para fazer a ponte entre dois mundos e que os Deuses protegessem sua família.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Guerra havia se dirigido a um local isolado ia falar com alguns aliados e pensou em ter uma palavrinha com o líder, pai de Emanuel, mas teve uma ideia incrível.

- Diana. – O Deus viu a ninfa aparecer. – Procure por Helena e dê isso a ela.

- Mas Senhor... – Pegou o pergaminho.

- Sei que minha filhota esta grávida, mas preciso dela.

- Como queira meu Senhor. – Ia saindo quando.

- E mais uma coisa. – A ninfa sentiu um vento vindo na sua direção quando virou para ver o Deus e voou batendo numa árvore. – Da próxima vez que abri a boca conte para mim e não para Emanuel sobre o pai dele ou a irmã ou qualquer familiar.

A ninfa se levantou limpando sua roupa e o sangue nos lábios indo cumprir a sua missão. Guerra não deseja preocupar os seus amados companheiros com problemas principalmente agora, mas vendo que as coisas se encaminhavam para um caminho sem volta era melhor agir.

Helena havia se mudado para perto do mar onde é mais tranquilo e depois de alguns anos não visitava os pais e sim eles a visitava. Mandar a filha retorna ao continente seria maluquice agora que ela carrega uma cria, mas era bom tê-la por perto do que fazer uma injustiça. Seguiu para um território onde ia fazer uma aliança com mais um ser...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Encontro com o passado

Sephirot, nome que adotou a alguns anos, cavalgava num cavalo selvagem de nome Kalla, o "mestiça" retirava tudo que precisava da natureza. Mas a nova informação a deixou atordoada, um ser macho ia ajudá-la na jornada que fazia. Isso era o caos. Kalla galopava pela praia quando um clarão a assustou derrubado o "mestiço".

Sem entender nada, viu o cavalo entra na floresta ali perto e fitou um brilho dourado no céu. Um corpo estranho caiu na água e seja lá o que fosse, afundou rapidamente. Algo fez Sephirot correr para água gelada e verificar o que era.

Quando mais afundava, mais ficava sem ar, antes de perder os sentidos o cavaleiro pensou que viu uma sereia. Pegou o corpo inconsciente que antes era dourado e estava normal, o levou a superfície. Sephiront teve dificuldades de levar o corpo a praia, verificou o pulso e a respiração, fez massagem cardíaca até o cavaleiro voltar da "morte".

O cavaleiro visualizou os cabelos negros na altura do joelho, lisos e molhando quando ela ficou de pé, deduziu que tinha 1,75 de altura, as orelhas pontudas, a pele clara e perolada. O salvador tentou não sorrir para não mostrar os caninos afiados. Completava o conjunto, as poucas curvas, os braços e pernas: longos e finos, magra, os traços são suaves e delicados, olhos verdes escuros levemente caídos, lábios rosados e finos.

- Sou Mu. – Apresentou se o cavaleiro.

- Sephiront.

O cavaleiro ficou pálido, pois foi salvo por um garoto, fraco e magrelo que parecia uma menina. Mu sentiu a vista escurecer e não foi ao chão por que Sephiront o segurou. Algo naquele ser o fez levá-lo a ela...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O lobo puro fitou a estrada, nas costas um dos seus filhotes acomodado numa espécie de cestinha de tecido.

- Fada! – Chamou a esposa.

- Hum? – Ela saiu da humilde casa com o mais velho ao seu lado olhando o horizonte.

- Visita.

- Quem?

- O macho com cheiro de fêmea.

Ela olhou o companheiro com um ar de reprovação e o mais velho ficou em guarda.

- Mas fada... – Tentou argumentar o marido.

- Helena, amor. – Ela falou suavemente. - Meu nome é Helena e sobre o macho com cheiro de fêmea eu já lhe expliquei.

Helena sorriu ao ver o marido rosnar e entra com a cria mais velha. Ela viu o cavalo de Sephiront se aproximando com um... Não soube identificar o que era, mas era da cor lilás. Espero que não fossem problemas, pois a mestiça tinha problema demais. Helena viu ao longe na direção leste mais alguém...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dias

Shaka e os outros escravos haviam chegado a sua nova morada em um Oasis. O indiano assim como os outros no acampamento realizavam tarefas para beneficio em comum a todos, ou seja, tudo que era realizado sustentava ao seu Senhor e aos escravos.

O virginiano trabalhava duro sem reclamar e o esforço dele era notado por todos, contudo essa situação era de medo de ser castigado. E a prova desse medo veio a tarde quando o loiro parou o seu serviço e foi beber água só que parou no meio do caminho...

- NÃO!

Todos os escravos o fitaram, viram o loiro gritar, se abaixando e ficou ali inerte. A reação do humano fez chamar o seu Senhor, Alastor se aproximou com calma.

- Shaka. – O demônio o chamou com a voz suave para não assustá-lo e nem ser atacado.

- Perdão. – Manifestou se o loiro depois de uma hora de silêncio. – Eu ia beber água e fiz errado.

- Errado?

- Sim. – Respondeu e prosseguiu. – Desobedeci ao meu Senhor.

Rapidamente o demônio fez a associação, Shaka veio de outro dono que os tratava de forma bruta. Antes eles tinham horários e regras estabelecidas então foi por isso que o loiro reagiu de tal maneira. Já que antes o indiano tinha visto os outros escravos morrem de forma banal.

- Olhe-me. – Shaka o fitou. – Você me pertence e a única coisa que exijo de você é obediência e que trate bem aos outros como você. – Alastor notou que todo o escutava. – Sigam as regras que viveram bem, mas as quebrem e morram.

Shaka viu uma sombra os cobrir, olhou na direção da sombra e viu uma mestiça lhe oferecendo água num copo de barro. Um pouco constrangido tomou o liquido e observou a todos. Naquele acampamento era diferente, parecia o paraíso, diferente do inferno de onde saiu.

- Desculpa. – Pediu o loiro ao seu Senhor.

- Espero que compreenda o nosso modo de vida, Shaka.

O indiano viu o demônio se afastar e agradecer a mestiça pela água, pensou no mico que pagou. Contudo escutou um grito ao longe e percebeu que era um dos escravos que veio consigo. Talvez não tivesse problemas tão grandes quanto o outro que não parou de grita até Alastor o reconfortar.

- _O que ele ganha com isso?_ – Pensou o loiro retornando ao seu trabalho. – _E como isso coça._ – Referia a se a uma espécie de coleira que ainda usava do seu antigo dono e como não sabia tirá-lo ficou ali.

Alastor após cuidar de mais um escravo traumatizado fitou o humano voltar a realizar os seus serviços. O demônio recordou da coleira e tinha que arrumar uma forma de retirá-la sem machucá-lo, talvez nem mesmo o humano soubesse o que aquela coleira fazia e era bom nem saber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O mal

Divisa entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. Esperança adorava ver Vida, porém tinha certo receio com Morte achava que a super proteção que Morte tinha apagado Vida. Quando entrou no local onde os gêmeos "trabalhavam" escutou um barulho alto, virou se e viu seu local de "trabalho" explodir...

Tudo foi rápido demais, Vida viu Morte sair, vestiu sua armadura e seguiu para o local, viu Esperança alarmada. Sinos eram escutados por todo local. Destino saiu do seu lar e logo os Deuses estavam apostos.

O primeiro a chegar foi Morte, viu a poeira baixar e uma silueta saiu lhe abraçando...

- Morte.

- Destino? – Achou estranho o jeito de o outro Deus lhe abraçar. – Tudo bem, Destino?

- Acho que sim. – Aproximou se mais do outro. – Estou assustado.

- Hum? – Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Preciso de você. – Morte recebeu um abraço carinhoso cheio de segundas intenções. – Eu te desejo. – Morte não retribuiu o abraço fiou estático olhando o nada.

- Sabe Destino... – Segurou firme o cabo da espada.

- Hum...

- Eu sempre quis... – Tirou da bainha a espada.

- Sim.

- Fazer isso.

Morte cravou sua espada no coração do Deus, viu os olhos do outro Deus em pavor quando o corpo foi ao chão já sem vida.

- Espero que não leve a mal. – Sorriu e olhou quem presenciou a cena toda de longe. – Mas sei que você me ama, mas não dessa maneira.

- E espero que continue me amando dessa sua maneira estranha, Morte. – Falou o segundo Deus que observou a cena.

O Deus sorriu para o Deus a sua frente e viu Destino se transformar em outro ser e vira pó diante dos olhos dos dois Deuses. O ser que viu a cena é o verdadeiro Destino que não entendeu como ele descobriu a verdade, ver através da ilusão.

- Vamos. – Tirou Destino do seu devaneio.

- Para onde?

- Atrás dos impuros e da sombra rebelde.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**NOTA: **Antes de tudo peço desculpas pelo atraso, pois tive e estou com tendinite e a alguns dias tive um momento de stress e minha vida ficou sem andar. Tipo muita coisa a fazer e pouco tempo, sabe com é. Mais estou bem e pronta para retornar.

Vamos nós... Povo! Queridos e queridas de Su, bem estou entrando de férias. Motivo? Faculdade e os problemas de saúde. Mas por pouco tempo e para ninguém pensar que estou caindo fora, e não estou, lhes trago boas notícias que vou reeditar uma fic que havia parado por aqui e logo (escutou Krika) voltou com a fic que a senhorita me pediu. Quem não reparou estou escrevendo pequenas histórias dos personagens de vocês. Sem ligação ou não direta com essa fic, caso alguém queira me peça.

**Mais uma coisa que havia esquecido e que foi um erro meu, há duas Helenas assim como os dois Miluxo, mas infelizmente, essa que escreve a fic, se esqueceu de mudar a escrita, mas isso será solucionado no próximo capítulo. Peço perdão.**

Bem vou deixar o link de uma imagem que me enviaram de um dos personagens. Peço perdão de antemão por erros e problemas de algum gênero. Qualquer cosia me avise, às vezes, ou quase sempre, sou esquecida. Lecka-chan agradeço pelos comentários que estão me ajudando porque eu escrevo para vocês e se vocês não me avisam como vou saber se vocês estão entendo. Agradecida menina.

E alguns personagens agora ficaram confusos, mas será explicado nos capítulos seguintes como o Sephirot que vai ser o personagem que deixei sem explicar se é menino ou menina. Há outros que seguem o mesmo conceito e no próximo capítulo será aonde começa mesmo a fic, pois terminei com as apresentações e vamos que vamos...

Beijos em todos os meninos e abraço fofo nas meninas, caso alguém queira os dois ou mudar não tem problema desde que se sintam amados. =D

http:/suellen-san(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com/2011/03/mais-uma-imagem-de-um-dos-personagens(ponto)html

**

* * *

**

Reviews

**Toriyama Hikari:** Que bom que gostou da aparição de Momo e vamos ver como vai ser o relacionamento desses dois. Beijos e sem pressa para comentar. Até...

**Ana:** Demorou nada. E fiquei com medo de colocar todos juntinhos na fic e você achar que ficou ruim? E vamos ver as confusões dos Miluxos. Saga ainda vai ter trabalho com essa sombra e muito. Nem se preocupe com Aioria e nem com Dohko esse dois estão em boas mãos. Beijos e até...

**Krika Haruno:** Sim Hel encontrou o Máscara e ainda tem um Milo. E vamos esperar muita confusão da sombra de Saga e ainda tem o nome que tem que ser legal e malvado. Eu também quero ver como Shaka ira se sair como escravo. Ui! Beijos amiga e vamos ver o que rola.

**Victor: **Sem problema com ademora moço. Feliz por ter gostado de Gildeon e também senti pena da menina que mal chegou e arrumou uma família completa. Quero ver também o que vai dar nisso. Beijos lindo e até...

**Atenção: reviews das fics de capítulos únicos serão respondidos nos seguintes capítulos únicos, ou seja, em outra fic das fichas dos personagens de vocês. **


	10. Convivência

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Não vou colocar aquele monte de aviso. Caso necessite estarei informando cenas mais forte antes de começar a fic. Vou responder aos que não tem conta no final do capítulo. Ao que tem conta demoro mais respondo. Boa leitura e Boa noite, ou seja, lá que horas for!**

**Beta: Sem**

**Novo mundo**

Convivência

Could e Shina

A italiana pegou a sua máscara e percebeu que o menino estranho ainda a observava com cara de bobo. Could voltou a realidade ao perceber que a humana caminhava para fora da vila e pegou no braço dela, esperou uma reação de fúria, mas o que notou nos olhos dela foi uma mistura de curiosidade e surpresa talvez por se aproximar da humana novamente.

- O que você quer fedelho? – Perguntou a amazona.

- Saber se esta tudo bem. – Could a soltou. – Desculpa pela imobilização, mas queria saber se esta tudo bem...

- Onde estou? – Shina o cortou grosseiramente.

- Em uma das últimas vilas de humanos. – Ela o fitou intrigado. – Sou Could e você é quem mesmo?

- Shina. E como assim vila de humanos?

- Suponho que você não saiba que aqui é um mundo perigoso onde seres místicos e Deuses podem surgir do nada além do mais humanos são tão raros quando Xerofes **(Nota: Não existe essa palavra. Quero crer nisso)**.

- Cheirou quem? – Ela o viu ri. – Ora seu moleque...

- Eu falei Xerofes. – Parou de ri. – Você não sabe o que é Xerofes? – Viu a negar. – Xerofes são pedras raras de energias que dão a qualquer ser vivo, um poder impressionante maior do que um Deus.

Bufou a amazona e se viu em um lugar totalmente fora do normal. Claro que Cronos os tinha enviado para um lugar medonho com o tal "cheiroso" e com um fedelho que era um menino lobo. Could ficou fascinado com as habilidades da humana e queria de algum modo que ela ficasse além dela lhe explicar como fez todos aqueles golpes. Nenhum humano ou fêmea de humano poderia fazer tal golpe e talvez nem mesmo um macho humano golpeasse tal bem.

- Creio que não tenho alternativa a não ser esperar pelos outros e... – Shina até se surpreendeu com suas palavras. – Ir como você a sua casa e telefonar...

- Teo o que? – Perguntou o mestiço sem entender o que ela falava, mas feliz por saber que ia descobrir como ela fez aqueles golpes.

- Telefone. Sabe telefonar. Falar com a outra pessoa... – A amazona procurou nas vestes o seu celular. – Onde enfiei o meu celular. Droga! Esqueci em casa.

- O que é Teo e secular?

- Inferno!

Shina levou as mãos aos céus e Could fitou o céu para ver se o tal Teo e o secular eram alguma divindade do lugar de onde ela veio. Se fosse esses Deuses deveriam ser formidáveis, pois davam poderes de Teo e secular as suas guerreiras.

A amazona percebeu que todos seus movimentos eram analisados pelo menino lobo a sua frente. Resolveu também observar o tal de Could e o seguiu para a tal vila. Quando os dois entraram na feira não houve um humano que não corresse de medo ou ficasse curioso com a estrangeira. Shina não entendeu tal reação ou talvez entendesse, mas não queria pensar nisso agora e para prevenir sua identidade achou por bem usar a máscara, pois não queria arriscar que eles gravassem seu rosto e alguém morrer por não delatá-la.

Could revirou os olhos ao ver Layla o esperando, mas sua sorte é que a amiga e quase irmã esqueceu-se do que ia fazer. Layla iria meter uma panelada na cabeça do mestiço, mas ao ver a misteriosa mascarada esqueceu até de falar. E assim ia começar uma jornada que nenhum dos dois esperaria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shaka e a coleira

Alastor estava seriamente preocupado já que de todos os escravos que trouxe na última viagem somente o humano ainda estava vivo. Misteriosamente a coleira tinha um efeito sobre todos os outros menos no humano, contudo o demônio percebeu que a cada dia o virginiano se perdia em sua mente. Parecia que Shaka se esquecia de fatos importantes e era realmente preocupante o ver parado além de alienado.

O demônio enviou um mensageiro ao único ser vivo que poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento e esperava que o humano não morresse antes da ajuda chegar. Alastor um dia já foi escravo como os outros naquele Oasis, mas graça a um ser místico generoso foi libertado em troca de fazer o bem. Mas como fazer o bem sem ser mal visto? E a ideia veio de um dos seus ex-escravos que o aconselhou a se tornar um comerciante de escravos assim teria acesso ao mundo negro e não levantaria suspeitas.

E anos depois, estava ali, um Oasis livre cheio de ex-escravos vivendo livremente, mas não foi fácil, pois tinha que aplicar o medo para depois pôr a paz. Não era fácil se passar por Senhor mal e depois dizer a um grupo que era livre que os meses passados ali eram um teste. Muitos viviam no Oasis já outros saiam pelo mundo seguindo os ensinamentos do seu antigo Senhor e amigo.

- Shaka?

O virginiano voltou se para o demônio e sorriu mecanicamente, Alastor se sentou ao lado do loiro que voltou se para o nada como estava antes. Era preocupante o estado do humano e tinha medo que sua missão falhasse logo com a profecia do oráculo. Nunca se esqueceu das palavras do oráculo:

_Um jovem loiro humano, diferente, com boas energias e de outro mundo ira derrotar o mal no mundo e você o guiara ao sol._

E o ser místico tinha plena certeza que ia cumprir a sua missão. Levantou se sem antes fazer um carinho nos cabelos do indiano que não reagiu, entrou na sua tenda onde havia um envelope, talvez o mensageiro tivesse voltado e não o achou. Pegou o envelope e leu:

_Caro Alastor,_

_Estou a um dia de viagem do seu Oasis e minha esposa passou mal a viagem inteira, creio que ela nunca viajou com cavalo selvagem antes, mas acho que sei como ajudá-lo. Se não estiver ficando velho ou morrendo, creio que a última opção seja a certa, a coleira que você me descreveu é um artefato antigo do Deus Caos que a pedido do seu irmão gêmeo ordenou que fabricasse uma coleira enfeitiçada para ter controle de qualquer ser vivo nesse mundo. Contudo a coleira tinha efeitos colaterais e todos morriam ao ser enfeitiçado, mas lendas a parte dizem que o irmão de Caos usou a coleira e conseguiu se liberta usando o sangue de um mortal. Histórias ou lendas? Levo comigo um fio de esperança._

_Até. Máximo._

_ps: Estou perto de morrer, tenho talvez dias de vida, peço que cuide de meus filhotes e da minha doce esposa. Agradeço por ser meu amigo Alastor._

A carta acabou e o demônio ficou sem entender. Como assim seu velho amigo se casou e estava morrendo? Era esperar e ver.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Laureen e Luan Lua

Após ver a nova geração, sangue do seu sangue, bem e saudável Luan observava a lua da janela do quarto da fêmea de elfa. Ela dormia serenamente assim como o mais novo membro do clã, uma belíssima fêmea que irá lhe trazer muitas alegrias. Contudo não conseguia se esquecer da humana Laureen, mas será que ela desejava sentir a sua presença?

Em um quarto... Laureen não conseguia dormir, sabia que todos na casa estavam embalados pelos sonhos, mas ela não. Ficou a pensar no tal Lua e porque ele se chamar assim? Porque a chamou de Justiça? Porque sentiu aquela descarga? E porque queria que ele entrasse pela porta e respondesse as suas questões? Uma ideia passou por sua cabeça e pegou um casaco na cadeira que sempre deixava por conta do frio da manhã e foi atrás do único ser que lhe daria as repostas as suas questões.

Ela caminhou pela casa e mesmo sem ver nada sabia onde estava cada objeto desde uma agulha a um elefante não tinha nada que não soubesse afinal com o tempo adquiriu conhecimento do seu lar o suficiente para não depender de ninguém. Mas seus pais a protegiam demais e isso fazia a temer se deveria ou não seguir com suas descobertas quando bateu em algo fofo...

- Que coisa é essa? – Falou Laureen.

- Coisa? – A humana ficou vermelha. – Você bateu em mim enquanto andava pela casa Senhorita... Bem a Senhorita não falou seu nome, mas eu me apresentei e o farei de novo. – Ela o sentiu pegar na sua mão e beijar. - Sou Lua. Luan Lua, elfo puro do clã da Lua. Honrado em conhecer um ser tão iluminado.

- Eu... Sou... Laureen Moore. - Ela se perguntou por que ficou sem palavras ao gesto dele. - Porque se chama Lua? – Ela o questionou sem medo.

- Por causa do meu sinal de nascença. Deseja senti-lo?

Laureen não teve medo e deixou sua mão ser guiada até a testa do elfo, percebeu que havia uma leve marca como se fosse feita a ferro na testa do elfo. Luan sorriu ao sentir os dedos delicados traçando o seu sinal de nascença e ainda mais feliz pela sensação de que sua amada estava novamente junto a si.

- Porque me chamou de Justiça? – Ela o questionou.

Luan a olhou quando devaneava sobre seu passado. A humana tinha paciência mesmo sabendo que os dois poderiam ser pegos no meio do corredor pelos pais dela ou por algum elfo.

- Por quê... – Ele começou. – Você é igual a Deusa de mesmo nome minha doce Laureen...

- Senhor. – Um elfo soldado apareceu do nada assustando a humana que se cobriu e Luan a acolheu em seus braços. – Perdão meu Senhor e minha Senhora, mas temos problemas com os alimentos desse lugar.

- Quais? – Questionou Luan e a humana ficou atenta a conversa.

- As plantações estão morrendo meu Senhor. – Informou o soldado. – Creio que eles não tenham alimento suficiente para eles e nem para nós.

- Hum... Vamos a plantação.

Alguns segundos depois, alguns elfos e Laureen estavam de frente a enorme plantação semimorta que não iria alimentar nenhum ser vivo. A humana fez questão de ir mesmo sabendo que seus pais iam matá-la ao vê-la com os elfos, mas o que importava no momento era a suposta falta de comida.

- Posso dar um jeito nisso. – Falou Luan.

- Como? – Questionou Laureen.

- Elfos são partes da natureza e como sou um dos clãs da lua porque não pedir a ajuda de minha mãe lua para acordar o que esta dormindo.

- Não seria morto.

- Dormindo doce Laureen. Assim como você deveria fazer.

Corada e envolta nos braços do elfo com um dos casacos do próprio se sentia segura e confiante. Não só por ele lhe dar confiança, mas pelos elfos lhe tratarem como uma pessoa normal e não como uma cega. Eles sim a entendiam e demonstravam respeito.

- Eu já volto.

Luan se distanciou e a humana sentiu que um elfo ficou ao seu lado sem tocá-la como segurança. Ela não viu o que os outros elfos cansaram de ver o que Lua fazia. Uma linda áurea branca o circulou, as plantas acordaram e ficaram lindas, o elfo sorriu e desmaiou após o esforço. E voltaram para a casa dos pais da humana.

Na manhã seguinte todos falaram em milagre ao ver a plantação pronta para a colheita e todos ajudando. Mas só os elfos sabiam o que houve e uma humana em especial. Dois mundos se uniriam de novo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Afrodite e Kasyade

Kasyade após verificar que o anjo estava bem foi ao cômodo que usava como cozinha, não sabia que horas o ser que salvou iria acordar, mas suspeitou que ele talvez tivesse fome. O humano que não era nenhum Deus ou anjo acordou sentindo uma leve dor no corpo e ao abrir os olhos e ver um teto de madeira ficou confuso.

Escutou sons de outro cômodo e com calma além de cuidado se dirigiu ao local, viu uma figura exótica aos seus olhos. Parecia um anjo de neve, mas precisava saber onde esteja e não ficar com pensamentos impróprios logo agora ao ver aquele corpo.

- Olá! – Falou o cavaleiro não querendo assustar o anjo de neve.

- Ainda bem que acordou. – O cavaleiro pensou que talvez seu acolhedor estivesse louco para se livra dele pela voz, mas Kasyade não era de condenação e sim de solidão por não falar com mais ninguém. – Tome.

O cavaleiro olhou o prato que havia um liquido estranho e depois ao seu acolhedor.

- Sou Gustavv. – Apresentou se o cavaleiro de peixes. **(NOTA: Peguei o nome de Krika Haruno o crédito é dela pelo nome.)**

- Kasyade. – Se apresentou o mestiço.

- Bem...

- Vou preparar seu quarto e amanhã vou levá-lo a uma vila de humanos ou de mestiço. Lá você ficar seguro.

- Vila de humanos?

- Sim.

- Onde estou finalmente?

- Nas terras livres onde a única regra é viva para não ser morto.

O cavaleiro ia falar algo a mais, porém o dono da casa saiu da espécie de cozinha deixando o prato e uma colher para ele comer a espécie de sopa. Afrodite provou o líquido e até que não era ruim, saboreou com gosto a comida.

Já o mestiço no quarto de hospede não conseguia entender porque desejava se aproximar do estranho que acolheu. Ele era um estranho na sua vida. Percebeu que era um humano quando não sentiu que não emanava qualquer energia comum aos seres místicos ou mestiços então era um humano. Tinha que se livrar dele e amanhã bem cedo ia levá-lo a uma vila de mestiço para não ter que vê-lo morrer quando os ceifadores aparecerem ou algum ser estranho entrasse na sua casa.

Preparou tudo e mostrou o cômodo ao humano após ele terminar o jantar simples. Gustavv dormiu em uma cama simples após um banho com água fria já que naquela casa ninguém tinha o luxo de água quente naquele frio. Kasyade não conseguiu dormir pensando no humano, a beleza dele chama a sua atenção e algo no seu interior dizia para não deixá-lo em nenhuma vila e sim na sua casa. Acabou vendo o dia amanhecer sem ter nenhuma ideia do que fazer com o humano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Helena e Orion

Orion manteve uma distância razoável da vila de humanos por um motivo: os outros não precisavam saber que o mestiço vigiava um lugar como aquele. Se caso um ser místico soubesse daquela vila ia ser o fim de todos os humanos.

Helena estava bastante atordoada pelo que acontece a pouco tempo fora da vila. Não entendia porque os outros foram grossos com o seu salvador e não estava gostando das piadinhas dos irmãos mais velhos. Ele pensou se caso Orion estivesse ali ia congelá-los igual a fera que a atacou. O pensamento não foi feito por mal, mas seu consciente gritava a anos para se livrar da parte humana que dominava. E Orion estava despertando aquele lado que ela não conhecia.

A mãe de Helena estava em choque, não queria ver a filha com um ser místico e temia que algo de ruim acontecesse com ela. O pai de Helena mesmo não sendo o seu pai legitimo tinha medo que os seres místicos entrassem na vila e soubesse que Helena é uma mestiça. Os dois tinham que manter Helena longe do mundo exterior, mas até quando?

**Alguns dias depois...**

Orion fazia a sua vigília, mas precisava rever a mestiça de nome Helena. Algo dentro de si precisava falar mais uma vez com ela. Talvez se despedir ou só escutar o som da voz dela. Com cuidado e coragem adentrou na vila ao entardecer. Seguiu o cheio da mestiça um pouco distante dos outros e não foi difícil encontrar, havia gravado a ferro na sua mente e seu nariz o levou a ela.

Helena estava em um canto com raiva dos irmãos que a chateava novamente dizendo que era uma tora de lenha ou um galho seco que nunca ia arrumar um namorado sem contar outras barbarias dos irmãos mais velhos. Cabisbaixa não viu que alguém se aproximava até pega no seu ombro, Helena tomou um susto tão grande que por reflexo segurou a mão que tocou o seu ombro e aplicou um forte golpe impulsionando a pessoa a sua frente que bateu com violência no chão.

- Sou eu. – Falou Orion no chão.

- Orion! – Elevou um pouco o tom de sua voz, Helena.

- Fale baixo Helena.

- Desculpa. – Ajudou o se levantar. – Como você...?

- Vim vê-la.

Pegou não mão dela e beijou a palma da mão da humana. O jeito foi bem apreciado pela humana que ficou vermelha e feliz. Orion sorriu e deixou passar a sua cauda balançando de um lado para o outro e acabou revelando para sua nova amiga que não era humano.

- Você tem uma cauda? – Perguntou rindo da vergonha dele.

- Bem...

- Acho bonitinho.

- Você acha? – Olhou a surpreso.

- Sim.

- Helena... Eu vi vê-la mais uma vez para...

- Vai embora? Não vamos mais nos ver?

Orion ficou sem ação com aquelas palavras mesmo se conhecendo a alguns dias parecia que ambos se conheciam a anos. Helena não queria que ele fosse sem antes conhecê-lo melhor mesmo com uma cauda que acho bonito.

- Vou resolver uns assuntos e voltou para lhe ver em alguns dias. Por isso vim aqui lhe avisá-la. – Falou Orion com convicção.

- Tudo bem.

- Quando voltar vou levá-la além dos limites da vila. Você quer ir?

- Sim. Vamos ser amigos?

- Se você quiser.

- Claro que quero.

Helena o abraçou e viu a cauda de Orion balançar de um lado para o outro de felicidade. Quem sabe Orion havia encontrado sua alma gêmea. Helena estava feliz por ter um amigo forte e gentil. Porém uma pessoa os vigiava ao longe e não iria permitir que um não encontrasse o outro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dohko e Aeshma

O grupo chegou a um local isolado após uma cachoeira, ou melhor, eles passaram por uma passagem por trás da cachoeira. O libriano estava sem palavras com o local seguro, mas algo o alertou que a vida não era tão fácil quando imaginava, viu a mestiça furiosa e a seguiu.

Aeshma parou a poucos metros, o suficiente para que o ser místico a sentisse, o chinês fitou a cena, ao longe um anjo, deduziu por vez um par de asas, brincando como as crianças. Viu também espécie de borboletas coloridas saindo das mãos do anjo e parecia que divertia os pequenos seres místicos, o anjo também percebeu a líder mestiça. O anjo parou de brincar com os filhotes e caminhou na direção dos dois.

- Aeshma. – Falou o anjo.

- Guerra. - Falou a mestiça.

- Vim...

- Sai das minhas terras e leve esse humano com você...

- Eu já tenho humanos demais para cuidar mestiça.

Dohko viu a mão da mestiça ir de encontro a face do anjo, porém não foi atingida, o anjo segurou a mão dela e fitou aqueles olhar ameaçador.

- Eu não quero ouvir suas palavras. – Falou a líder dos mestiços. – Não quero me unir a você...

- E quem falou em união. – O Deus a viu olhar intrigado e a soltou. – Recorda da história de Baco.

- Quem no Novo Mundo não sabe da história de Baco. Mas o que ele tem haver comigo?

- Conte a história minha doce mestiça.

- Baco foi um líder mestiço no Velho Mundo. – Falou com ódio a líder por não gostar de ser chamada de mestiça. – Ele era filhote de um anjo com um demônio e se revoltou com os pais formando um clã dos mestiços que desafiou os clãs tradicionais. Também lutou contra os Deuses, mas o que essa história tem haver comigo Deus mesquinho.

- Tudo minha cara. – Sorriu o Deus. – Seu destino é ser um Baco. Um novo líder dos mestiços e desafiar o pior inimigo dos seres...

- Seu...

- Você mencionou humanos. – O libriano interrompeu a conversa. – Quem seriam esses humanos? – Os dois o fitaram. – Eu...

- Calma humano! – Falou o Deus. – Tudo ao seu tempo, pois primeiro devo convencer uma mestiça que ela é um mestiça e que deve seguir o seu Destino...

- Suma de minhas terras!

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta! Suma e nunca mais...

- Sempre volto mestiça. – Deu as costas aos dois. – Porque você será tão poderosa quanto os seus pais e um dia assim como Baco você vai aceitar o qu que veio fazer nesse mundo. – Parou e olhou para o humano. – E você vai cuidar dela.

Voltou a caminhar sumindo da visão dos dois. Aeshma ia questioná-lo sobre o assunto que o Deus mencionou por último assim como o cavaleiro que não entendeu nada. A líder dos mestiços bufou e percebeu que o humano ainda estava ali.

Baco. Sim. Quem não conhecia a famosa lenda de Baco. Um mestiço que uniu os mestiços e lutou contra os clãs e desafiou um Deus. Baco é um nome comum agora assim como Helena que é o nome da mãe de Baco e Eva um dos muitos nomes da mãe de todos os Deuses. Segundo a maldita lenda, Baco amava uma jovem mestiça de codinome escudeira, eles nunca se deram bem, mas viviam nas farras e nunca tiveram uma cria. Mas segundo as línguas mais afiadas Baco teve um filhote de nome Samuel. Nada confirmado pelo oráculo que tudo sabe e vê.

Havia também o seu mentor e guarda costa de nome Sombra a qual ninguém sabia que ser místico ele era, se um dia ele foi um ser mítico. Comentavam que Sombra era um ceifador evoluído que via o passado, presente e futuro, mas morreu ao salvar o seu pupilo e amigo. Os outros envolvidos na história morreram de forma não gloriosa. A escudeira foi morta em uma emboscada por mestiço que achavam que ela ia ser uma espécie de rainha. Sombra morreu ao se jogar na frente de Baco e o próprio Baco morreu envenenado com um dos seus famosos vinho feito por ele.

Aeshma não queria ter um fim assim, mas tinha a causa que defendia, contudo valeria a pena morrer para se lembrada ou não por lendas e contos tão fantasiosos que nem mesmo ela acreditava. Ser um ícone para os outros ia exigir mais do que estar do lado certo da tal guerra dos Deuses, mas o final seria melhor do que a primeira guerra?

- Essa nova guerra será diferente de todas as outras. – Falou a líder dos mestiços. – Mas contra quem vamos lutar?

O libriano a fitou com certo medo das palavras da exótica mulher. Ele rezou para que os outros tivessem mais sorte do que ele.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Helyardy e Máscara da Morte

A mestiça não conseguiu sossegar até levar o humano a sua tenda, seu pai tentou enfiar, por assim dizer, um pouco de juízo na cabeça da filha. Milo resolveu ficar por perto e quem sabe compreender a ideia da sua companheira. O demônio sabia que mesmo achando que Hel o desejasse e dividisse a cama dela, ainda não tinha o coração da guerreira mestiça.

À noite, depois de cuidar do humano, os dois seres dormiam juntos na cama de Helyardy, foi difícil para Milo convencê-la de descansar um pouco, mas conseguiu pelo menos ficar pertinho da sua amada. O demônio alisou os cabelos dela e sorriu ao senti-la se aninhando o seu corpo talhado por treinamentos e guerras.

- Hel. – Falou baixinho o demônio. – Como eu queria que você me amasse como eu te amo.

Continuou a fazer carinho na sua amada quando um grito de dor acordou os dois, Milo somente com a roupa de baixo correu para o cômodo onde o humano dormia. A mestiça demorou um pouco a chegar vestida com uma espécie de roupão que deixa a ainda mais bonita na visão do demônio.

Ambos voltaram a realidade quando novamente o humano gritou de dor, talvez algum espinho ou animal o tenha infectado com algum alucinógeno ou a febre havia voltado.

- Ela... – Falou o humano. – Cuidado...

- Hel. – Ela fitou o demônio. – Vamos fazer uma compressa de ervas.

- Certo.

- Sabe as ervas a serem usadas?

- Sim. Trituro em alguns minutos... – Viu o demônio sair do local. – Aonde vai?

- Pega um erva em especial...

- Mas a essa hora?

- Já volto.

Depois de vê-lo saindo após vestir uma roupa apropriada, ela pegou um pote de barro e separou alguns ervas. Às vezes, enquanto triturava algumas folhas juntamente com umas sementes fitava o humano se debater ou gritar.

- Aguente firme. – Falou mais para si do que para o humano.

- Eu... – O cavaleiro começou a balbuciar. – Não fiz... Por mal.

- Hum?

- Matar pessoas inocentes...

Ela se aproximou um pouco mais e o viu relatar alguns fatos da vida que parecia ser dele. As mortes, as guerras e entre outros acontecimentos que pareciam o inferno para um humano. Helyardy segurou a mão do humano e tentou acalmá-lo, mas se tornou impossível quando o canceriano se debatia tentando se levantar e fazer algo.

Nesse exato momento que o cavaleiro já se levantava Milo entrou na tenda com uma erva em mãos. Milo ao ver a dificuldade que a mestiça tinha com o humano resolveu ajudá-la, mas a única solução no momento foi colocá-lo para dormir da maneira mais rude. Hel acertou um ponto no corpo do humano que desmaiou logo em seguinte deixando os dois livres para executar a compressa de ervas.

Milo banhou o cavaleiro sem muita dificuldade, Helyardy cobriu o corpo do cavaleiro com as ervas e uma espécie de argila que iria abaixar a temperatura do humano. Após o processo os dois observaram o humano dormir tranquilamente.

- Ele seria um filhote bonitinho se não fosse um humano. – Falou Milo. – Espero que os nossos filhotes sejam fortes e saudáveis...

- Vamos dormir.

Ela simplesmente acabou com o falatório do demônio, pois sabia que depois de falar de filhotes e tudo mais, ia vim a história de união. Mas Helyardy estava querendo saber de onde veio o humano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sephirot e Mu

Elena, filha de Guerra e Emanuel, deixou que Sephirot colocasse o humano em um dos quartos e depois viu Diana descer do cavalo selvagem lhe entregando um pergaminho. E mais uma vez o marido de Elena não gostou da cara da esposa e nem da pequena carta que escreveu enviada por Diana.

- Vamos cuidar do ser que ele trouxe. – Falou Elena se referindo a Sephirot e a figura de cabelos lilás.

- Vamos voltar? – Perguntou o marido que agora embalava a pequena cria nos braços.

- Sim.

- Vou reunir os outros.

- Agradeço.

Ela viu o companheiro sair sem antes deixar a pequena cria numa espaçosa cama na sala. No outro quarto, a mestiça de demônio fitava o humano que havia salvado e depois o mestiço que a fitava curioso. Sephirot não gostava dos machos e nem do modo que eles lhe olhavam, ficou mais aliviada ao ver a amiga entrando.

- Mama? – Falou o filhote de Elena.

- Pegue as ervas e os potes, filhotes.

- Claro.

- Ele... – Tentou contar o que viu a mestiça. – Caiu dos céus e fui salva-lo na água.

- Vamos ver.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer...

- Calma Sephirot!

Após fazer uns curativos no cavaleiro e ver que ele só precisava descansar as duas se dirigiram a outra sala onde estava a cria mais nova e o mais velho que agora estava deitado no chão. Sephirot adorava ficar perto de Elena e tocar na barriga da tal fada, nome dado por causa das asas da filha do Deus da Guerra, as asas dela sumiam e apareciam quando a dona desejasse, isso não era importante agora.

- Sephirot preciso de sua ajuda. – Falou Elena. – Sei que odeia muito machos juntos, mas eu necessito de um ser místico como você ao meu lado quando for ao território dos anjos...

- Não. Não. – Interrompeu a mestiça. – Eu não vou a território nenhum. Mesmo que você...

- Sei do seu medo de ir a territórios por isso prefere viver livremente...

- Eu não...

- Sei que não vai. Mas me ouça bem. – Elena viu que tinha pelo menos atenção do mestiço. – Você é perita em manusear armas que nem mesmo um elfo seria capaz ou um demônio usaria também as armas pesadas. Preciso de você para me proteger, minha cria...

Sephirot se aproximou da mestiça e alisou a barriga saliente. Como poderia negar algo a uma grávida e ainda por cima a uma amiga como ela. Sorrindo mostrando os dentes afiados Sephirot aceitou ir com a "fada".

-x-

No outro cômodo, o cavaleiro acordava e estranhou a mudança do céu, ou melhor, a falta do céu e o teto alto. Sentou se na cama e viu as enormes portas que poderia passar um elefante ou uma baleia. Atento a tudo, escutou vozes não muito distante e seguiu o som indo parar perto do cômodo onde duas...

Mu não entendeu nada, pois mal teve tempo de ver o que ocorria dentro do quarto já que uma sombra enorme bloqueou a luz que vinha do corredor. O ariano levantou a cabeça e viu um focinho enorme ao se virar teve a certeza que um elefante seria pequeno na visão daquele cão do inferno.

- Fada!

As duas se aproximaram do marido de Elena e viram o cavaleiro admirado com o ser místico a sua frente.

- O exército chegara amanhã cedo. – Falou o felino. – Sairemos após o almoço.

Ele viu a esposa sorrir e pegou na boca a cria que dormia na cama, o filhote mais velho acordou e seguiu o pai. Mu abriu a boca quando viu o menino se transformar em uma espécie de lobo um pouco maior que o normal que conhecia e seguir o maior.

- Acho que o Senhor não é desse local, ou melhor, desse mundo. – Mu se volta para a mulher grávida. – Sua reação o denúncia.

- Mu, cavaleiro de ouro de Áries.

- Elena, filha de Emanuel e do Deus Guerra.

-...?

- Você é o que? - Questionou Sephirot. – Você não me parece um humano.

- Sou um humano e você é o que? – Perguntou o ariano.

- Sou um ser místico seu...

- Calma Sephirot. – Pediu a grávida. – Ele é um humano, mas você não me é estranho.

- Como assim? – Mu ficou sem entender.

- Depois conversamos. – Sorriu. – Vamos comer algo.

Elena os conduziu para a cozinha e senão lhe falhe a memória os sinais na testa do humano são bem familiares. Por hora era melhor resolver o problema do seu pai com o líder dos anjos e impedir uma união maluca. Esperava não usar a força bruta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Beatrize e Shura

No dia seguinte, Shura sentiu um cheiro terrível assim que acordou e o aroma desagradável vinha da sua nova filha. Zoe dormia em um canto e às vezes mexia as patas como se corresse, o cavaleiro teve problemas a noite com os rosnado e as mexidas dela sem contar que ela precisava de um banho urgente.

- Bom dia! – Falou Beatrize ao entrar na espécie de quarto feita na rocha que mais parecia uma caverna.

- Bom. – Falou o cavaleiro incomodado agora com o seu cheiro e com a fome. – Onde tem comida para mim?

- Acho que consigo algo para os dois... E... - Puxou o ar a felina. – Quantos dias você não toma um banho?

- Eu não sei exatamente.

- Tem um rio que você pode tomar banho e vou procura algo que você possa vestir.

- Obrigado.

Ele a viu sair e fitou a menor que rosnava de forma engraçada, percebeu que as patas de Zoe tinham unhas afiadas e quando passava em algo arrancava pedaços. Pensou na maior de nome Beatriz e caso ele, Shura, fizesse algo errado o que ia acontecer? A mente foi mais rápida e imaginou em um bando de mais ou menos vintes do tamanho de Beatrize vindo na sua direção.

Enquanto a mente pensava na coragem que teve, não viu Zoe acorda feliz e fazer uma das melhores brincadeiras de filhotes de felino. Arrastando uma parte do corpo e quase perto de Shura deu um pulo e rosnou bem perto do cavaleiro.

Shura pensava no que poderia acontecer e ao escutar o rosnado de Zoe saiu correndo sendo seguindo de perto pela filha. Beatrize viu o capricorniano correr perto dali que nem uma barata tonta e levantou uma sobrancelha não só ela visualizava a cena como os outros felinos sem entender o que o humano e a felina menor faziam. Talvez brincando? Mas porque ele gritava: não me devore.

Beatrize ficou no caminho e o cavaleiro parou de correr e viu que estava pagando um mico sem tamanho. Zoe estava gostando da agitação, mas parou ao perceber que o pai não estava se sentindo bem com a brincadeira.

- Aqui... – Colocou um cesto no chão, Beatrize. – Tem roupa para você.

- Obrigado. – Fitou a menor que queria mais diversão. – Eu vou me banhar e você fica quieta aqui.

Shura foi ao local indicado pela maior e sentiu o chão tremer quando se virou viu Zoe o fitando engraçado como se perguntasse: E agora o que vamos fez? O cavaleiro não podia nem mesmo se banhar, Beatrize bem que tentou, mas a menor avançou tirando sangue da felina mais velha.

- Zoe. – Falou o capricorniano num tom de briga. – Menina feia. – Zoe abaixou a cabeça e rosno de leve como se chorasse. – Eu vou tomar um banho e quero que reflita no que fez com Beatriz.

Shura seguiu o seu caminho, não viu Zoe deitar no chão triste e pensativa, não viu Beatrize ficar sem entender a reação dos dois, mas pelo jeito ambos se entendiam.

-x-

Depois do banho, o cavaleiro caminha feliz quando viu que sua filha estava no mesmo lugar que a havia deixado. O capricorniano teve pena, mas precisava ser um pai energético e mostrar a realidade a pequena felina. Shura conversa, ou melhor, falou com ela sobre alguns momentos que não poderiam ficar juntos todos os dias e horas, sem contar que ela precisava de um bom banho. Zoe não gostou dessa parte do banho.

-x-

Beatrize fita todos os felinos e especialmente a mais nova família. Suspirou. Shura era tudo que desejou na sua vida de mestiça, certo que ser diferente por ele ser um humano e ela um ser místico, mas se ele é tão bom pai com Zoe, o cavaleiro deveria ser um bom companheiro.

- Para de pensar nisso, Beatrize. – Falou para si mesma. – Eu sou uma filha da lua e não devo dar o meu coração a nenhum ser.

Abaixou a cabeça e continuou a observar os felinos de longe, mas um felino sábio e mais velho sorriu, pois o grande dia que o coração de sua filhota adotiva estava preste a ser conquistado mesmo que esse ser fosse um humano que cheirasse mal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O mal chegou ao novo mundo

A sombra de Saga que se denominou Sombra apesar de achar o nome meio comum, seguia a instrução de Kara após deixar um dos servos da intitulada feiticeira das trevas para cuidar dos Deuses. Mas a feiticeira sabia que a distração não ia durar muito tempo e eles tinham que ser libertados das esferas a qual foram presos.

Sombra chegou a uma espécie de caverna e escutou um som de algo dormindo, adentrou no local em silêncio segurando a cesta com as esferas. No fundo viu um enorme lobo dormindo e mais adiante uma fonte que emitia uma luz branca. Com cuidado chegou a fonte e jogou sem fazer barulho as esferas que trazia consigo.

Quando a última esfera caiu sentiu um vento quente nas suas costas e nem precisou se virar para saber que atrás de si estava o lobo pronto para atacá-lo só que o brilho da fonte deixou o lobo cego assim como Sombra.

Quando a luz diminuiu o lobo se preparou para atacar, porém uma belíssima fêmea de demônio o atacou com um feixe de luz fazendo com que o guardião da fonte morre sem ao menos tocar neles.

- Vamos embora antes que os Deuses cheguem. – Falou Kara.

- Mas depois você vai me contar...

- Eu vou lhe contar tudo. – Kara fitou seu novo aliado. – Só que antes temos que sair desse lugar antes que meu companheiro me coloque naquela esfera e você talvez não tenha o mesmo destino que o nosso.

- Por enquanto vou seguir o seu conselho. – Falou a sombra de Saga,

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Os dois Deuses chegaram a fonte e viram o sentinela morto. Em pouco tempo, Destino reuniu os Deuses mais poderosos e precisava urgentemente ir atrás dos rebeldes e da sombra. Claro que Destino estava se sentindo culpado por todo o problema. Em um canto dois Deuses conversavam...

- Mano! – Vida se aproximou do irmão antes deles partirem. – Eu aceito a sua proposta de descer.

- Eu sabia que você ia aceita e por isso escolhi os nossos pais. – Falou o Deusa da morte.

- Mas...

- Veja.

O anjo mostrou um pequeno espelho onde as imagens de dois seres apareceram, o demônio sorriu ao ver os seus novos pais. Porém havia algo estranho com eles.

- Mas eles são machos. – Falou Vida e completou. – E nem ao menos se uniram.

- Eles ainda estão se conhecendo. Sei que eles serão excelentes pais para dois seres como nós.

Ver o irmão sorri fez Morte ficar feliz, involuntariamente beijou a testa do mais novo e notou que era observado. Destino sorriu de lado por finalmente os únicos Deuses que faltavam descer aceitassem a oferta e como era difícil convencer os dois de ir ao mundo mortal.

Talvez pelo último incidente envolvendo os Deuses onde os três: Guerra, Morte e Destino fizeram uma guerrinha onde muito foram mortos e houve uma pequena rixa entre Guerra e Morte por causa de...

Destino voltou a realidade quando viu os Deuses aposto e com os seus poderes teletransportou todos os Deuses para o mundo mortal, pois sabia que lá estaria os seus foragidos. Todos os Deuses se sentiram tontos, uns caíram no chão exausto por conta da chegada ao mundo mortal, outros vomitaram e Destino viu tudo turvo se não fosse por um braço que o segurou tinha ido ao chão. A última imagem que viu foi do pai de Todos os Deuses sorrindo para eles.

**Continua...**

**NOTA: **Antes de tudo peço a vida esta corrida e a história esta se desenvolvendo por isso preciso de mais tempo para ler e escrever. Espero realmente que você tenha recebidos as minhas respostas dos comentários que vocês me enviam, as reviews, porque estou tento problemas com o novo formado do FFnet. E sim vou matar mesmo um personagem para a entrada triunfal de outro que ainda não posso revelar, mas que vai mexer com um ser místico. Paciência é a alma do negócio. Acho que é só e desculpa pelos erros e outras coisas.

Fui! Cuidado com a fogueira e beijos.

Mahorin depois respondo o seu último comentário gosto de responder com calma, mas amei todos. você tirou mesmo o dia em...

**Observação: **Estou quase terminando a fic Nossos filhos e vou tentar terminar outra para volta ao soro, mas estou fazendo uns rabiscos. Qualquer coisa visite o meu blog, pois um tem novidade a caminho. E espero vê-los por lá. Beijos de novo.

**Reviews**

**Kamy Jaganshi: **Que isso mal entrou e já arrumou um inimigo. Kkkkkkkkkk. Bem eu ainda não encontrei nenhuma imagem que se pareça com os dois, mas qualquer coisa eu aviso. Certo eu aviso antes quando postar uma fic de ficha. Eu vi a imagem e é bem parecia com as misturas que você fez. Bem vou indo escrever as fics e até... Beijos!

**Mabel:** Daqui a pouco virá a creche. (rindo) E agora é colocar um pouco de amor, briga, sangue e gente morrendo sem contar outras coisinhas. E vamos ver no que vai dar. Bem na minha cabecinha se Kamus fosse ser um habitante do local ou ele seria um ceifador ou um demônio, mas creio que o jeito frio dele seria um ceifador, tipo o Devon. MDM tem cara de demônio e um dos piores. Kkkkkkkkkkk. Beijos!

**Ana:** Tudo beleza Aninha. E por ai? Bem a sombra, o passado e tudo mais assombra o coitado do geminiano, acho que até o irmão dele Kanon vai sofrer um pouquinho. E vamos ver o que realmente esta acontecendo com Shaka. Beijos!

**Krika Haruno:** Foi meio que proposital o que esta acontecendo com Shaka porque é por causa desse probleminha dele que o loiro vai encontrar a sua cara metade e a tal coleira tem e muito haver com isso. Nossa! Eu tentei não deixar nada confuso, mas parece que não consegui, é a segunda vez que acontecesse isso, mas espero na próxima não pirar a cabeça de ninguém. Nem a minha. Beijos!

**Victor: **Gata? Estou bem e me achando a gata (rindo). Foi proposital a não menção do nome do canceriano, mas ele apareceu. Nem eu queria ir, mas vamos ver o que vai acontecer com o povo. Feliz pelos elogios e beijos.


	11. Territórios Parte 1

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Não vou colocar aquele monte de aviso. Caso necessite estarei informando cenas mais forte antes de começar a fic. Vou responder aos que não tem conta no final do capítulo. Ao que tem conta demoro mais respondo. Boa leitura e Boa noite, ou seja, lá que horas for!**

**Beta: Sem**

**Novo mundo**

Territórios Parte 1

Kahlaya Caous

A Senhora daquela terra relia os papéis que recebeu dos seus aliados, muitos revoltados com a última sua aliança. A fêmea voltou seu olhar para sua cama onde repousava sua nova conquista uma fêmea belíssima de ninfa. Mas o tempo estava a passar e Caous queria alguém fixo não se aventurar em terras desconhecidas.

Soube por seus espiões que Guerra havia acolhido uma belíssima fêmea e pela descrição detalhada da jovem parecia que ninguém a desejava. Precisava saber sobre quem era essa fêmea e enviou um dos seus melhores espiões e desenhista.

Viu que no lado oposto onde estava verificando as papeladas havia um enorme envelope e sabia que ali havia o desenho da tal fêmea. Querendo ver como é essa criatura, se levantou e pegou o envelope, o abriu e ao ver a representação da fêmea ficou sem palavras. Sim. Parecia uma Deusa mesmo cuidado da horta daqueles três folgados.

Pegou uma segunda folha e leu o rápido relato do seu espião. A fêmea é uma humana e parecia que vinha de outro mundo. É próxima a Helio, talvez sejam amigos, pois sabia que o jovem anjo tinha amor por machos e não por fêmeas. Caous queria detalhes e seu melhor espião lhe forneceu tudo que desejou. Porém queira vê-la e tocá-la.

- Hum...

Colocou a mão no queixo e teve uma ideia. Ia ceder o seu reino para o nascimento da cria de Guerra, ela sabia que o Deus ia precisar da segurança de um território, pois ele tinha inúmeros inimigos. Sorriu e foi prepara um belíssimo cartão de visita para os anjos e em especial a certa humana de beleza exótica.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gildeon e Marin

Gildeon voltou da sua caminhada, verificou que não havia perigo ao redor da casa e nem aquela sensação de que os ceifadores rondavam o lar. Gildeon um dia viu um ceifador que lhe deu um pergaminho onde continha informações sobre os ceifadores e a função deles. Um tal de Devon que parecia ser o líder ou chefe dos ceifadores o chamava, mas ele não ia deixar os irmãos no meio do nada. Tentou argumentar usando os pergaminhos, mas nada. Até o momento...

Entrou em casa e a viu. Marin estava no meio da sala de estar e recuperada, segurava um vaso de flores enquanto Farah limpava a mesinha no centro da sala. Marin queria ajudar e não ia ficar sentada no sofá já que eles a ajudaram.

Aira viu o irmão do meio na porta e sorriu, Gildeon entrou na casa e passou longe da humana. Marin ficou sem entender a reação do rapaz tristonho.

- Ele é assim mesmo. – Falou Farah percebendo o olhar dela ao irmão do meio. – Gil é meio ceifador.

- Ceifador? – Questionou a ruiva.

- Sim. – Farah assim que a humana se recuperou lhe contou quase tudo do lugar onde vivem. Não tudo, mas uma parte significativa. – Ceifadores não tem sentimentos, mas por ele ser meio ninfa Gil fica sem saber o que fazer.

- Hum...

- Eu e Aira tentamos fazê-lo feliz.

- E a mãe de vocês?

- Mama... – Sorriu amarelo. – Mama deve aparecer em breve com outra cria.

Marin quase derrubou o vaso em suas mãos ao escutar tais palavras, mas queria saber como ia encontrar os outros sem cosmo e naquele lugar. Aira se ofereceu para ajudá-la.

-x-

No outro cômodo. Aira entrou e viu Gildeon fitando o nada.

- Gil! – O meio ceifador fitou o irmão. – Algum ceifador?

- Não.

- Vou ajudar a Marin a encontrar os amigos dela.

- Bom.

- Gil...

- Hã?

- Você poderia cuidar de Farah e da Marin enquanto vou a uma das vilas saber de algo, amanhã cedo estou partindo.

- Certo.

- Gil.

- Hum?

- Pelos Deuses!

- Hã?

- Fale mais de uma palavra.

- Creio que essa humana vai nos trazer problema.

-...

- Eu falei mais do que uma palavra.

- Porque você acha isso? – Aira às vezes achava que o irmão tinha um senso de humor um pouco estranho.

- Ela usa aquela máscara e segundo os livros da mama que ela deixou antes de partir só os seres místicos superiores usam tal artefato.

- E?

- Ou ela é um ser místico disfarçado ou ela pertence a algum ser que vai se unir a ela.

- Hum. – Coçou o queixo o mais velho. – É melhor ficamos de olho.

- Farah vai sofrer.

- Hum?

- Agora é você que esta falando uma só palavra.

- Desculpa.

- Farah tem que se desprender da humana, pois quando ela for embora vai ser só nos três como sempre foi.

Gildeon saiu do cômodo e Aira não sabia como contar que estava desejando um ser em uma das vilas. Gildeon ao dizer que tudo ia ficar como sempre, deixou o mais velho sem saber o que fazer.

- Gil! – Murmurou. – Espero que um dia seu coração encontre alguém.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aishi e Máximo

Ishimura, a aprendiz do cavaleiro de peixes, mal se recuperou e já galopava em um cavalo selvagem guiado pelo seu agora marido Máximo. E os cavalos selvagens não eram criaturas fofas como na terra. Um cavalo selvagem é enorme e difícil de ser montado, só por demônios e alguns ceifadores além de mestiços. Descrevê-los é quase impossível.

Aishi se sentiu mal e tiveram que parar, muito demônios acharam que a jovem humana estava esperando uma cria, mas o fato foi negado tanto pelo marido quando pela esposa. Pois Túlio já fantasiava o novo irmão ou a nova irmã.

- Sente-se melhor? – Questionou Máximo ao se aproximar da sombra de uma árvore onde a esposa descansava.

- Sim. – Ela falou calma, mas ainda não aceitava o fato de ter se casado tão cedo.

- Cavalos selvagens são rápidos. – Tentou puxar conversa como antes. - E você ainda se recuperando do veneno em seu corpo...

- Porque vamos a esse Oasis? – Mudou de assunto, pois não queria lembrar-se da marca que ficava escura em seu pescoço.

- Tem um humano que era escravo e que necessita de cuidado que só eu posso dar.

- Escravo? – Parou de tomar água impressionada.

- Sim.

- Como pode haver escravos? – Fitou o ombro onde se formava uma espécie de tatuagem tribal. - Se você mesmo me informou que esse mundo é livre.

- Livre nos territórios, mas aqui fora a vida não é bem assim.

Aishi fitou o copo de água e não entendia nada sobre aquele lugar. Tinha medo e parecia que sentia o medo vindo do seu agora marido. Ao pensar em marido a aprendiz respirou avaliada ao saber que não precisava dormir ou ter uma relação mais intima com o demônio.

Máximo explicou que teoricamente não precisava ter uma relação entre eles como marido e mulher. Só precisava dormir no mesmo quarto, mas em camas separadas. O seu marido sempre foi muito gentil, um pai e... Sentiu uma dor no peito forte a humana, fitou o demônio que caiu no chão inconsciente.

- CONSELHEIRO! – Gritou Aishi.

O conselheiro junto com alguns soldados chegou perto do casal, a humana tentava se levantar, mas era difícil. A dor no peito aumentava e parecia que ia morrer. Será que era a tal ligação do casal? Segundo entendeu do seu marido, quando o casal de seres se união a sangue, um sentia a dor do outro, as emoções e compartilhava energia.

- Mama. – A humana fitou Túlio que a segurava com medo de perdê-la. – Mama?

- Tudo bem. – Olhou o demônio. – Veja o seu pai.

- Certo.

Dario suspirou e foi fazer algo de útil, pois viu um dos demônios o fitando, mas precisamente um dos soldados do seu pai e não ia brigar com ele novamente. Dario ajudou a humana a ficar de pé, a aprendiz achou estranho tal ato, mas recebeu de bom grado a ajuda do seu filho mais velho.

Ishimura sentiu a dor no peito passar e olhou Máximo que abria os olhos um pouco atordoado. O conselheiro não quis arriscar e achou melhor levantar o acampamento.

- Senhora alguma objeção? – O conselheiro a questionou e esperou que ela pelo menos aceitasse bem a sugestão.

- Não. Providencie a tenda do seu Senhor o mais rápido possível... – A garganta ficou seca. – Meu marido precisa descansar.

Os demônios foram providenciar os abrigos, o conselheiro não sabia o que dizer, mas ouviram Máximo rosnar. A humana se desvencilhou do seu filho mais velho e parou quase caindo em cima do seu marido.

- Você não vai seguir em frente assim. – Foi energética. – Você quer salvar o mundo? Eu acho ótimo, mas no estado em que você está não vamos nem salvar uma mosca. Ou você descansa ou eu coloco você para dormir por um longo tempo. Ouviu?

- Sim.

- Então vai fazer o que?

- A minha Senhora mandou, eu irei descansar.

- Bom.

A humana colocou as duas mãos na cintura e sorriu vitorioso. Máximo quase riu, ele havia encontrado uma esposa forte que cuidaria bem das suas crias e esperaria que pudesse, antes de morrer, passar os seus conhecimentos a ela. E que Aishi arrumasse um ser a sua altura com um coração leal a causa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gerda e Leo

Gerda carregou, ou melhor, arrastou o corpo do ser até a casa da sua avó, chamou pela sua parenta, mas nada. Escutou um som do ser acordando. Leo fitou o local onde estava e tomou um susto ao ver sua amada em segredo o fitando ou achava que ela o via.

- Tudo bem? – Ela o questionou. – Eu não vou machucá-lo. – Leo ficou calado, pois assim achava que ela não o veria. – Fica calado não vai adiantar.

- Estou bem. – A voz fria a fez alerta que era um ser místico talvez um mestiço meio ceifador meio outro ser, nunca poderia imagina que é um ceifador.

- Seu ferimento...

- Não se preocupe. – Tentou soar calmo ou mais humano.

- Mas você precisa de cuidado. – Gerda foi pegar alguns curativos. – Sente-se enquanto pego as ervas e os curativos.

Leo bem que tentou argumentar ou falar, mas vê-la de perto o fez perde o medo de se aproximar dos humanos. O ceifador sorriu com a aproximação dela e tentou conter sua alegria...

Leo não sabia como reagir aos toques na sua pele afinal não saiu dos domínios de Devon por ser diferente. Leo é um dos poucos ceifadores que expressa de maneira incomum os seus sentimentos. Ou tenta. Devon o caçava e Leo não ia deixar que os outros ceifadores o levassem aos domínios do Senhor dos ceifadores. Por conta dessa caçada a ele que conseguiu os seus ferimentos.

Gerda limpou os ferimentos e fazia os curativos no ceifador sem notar a energia dele, pois a faixa que cobria os seus olhos lhe dava poderes místicos. E poderia se assim desejasse saber mais sobre o ferido na sua frente. Mas queria ouvir a história dele.

- Gerda. – Apresentou-se a humana.

- Meu nome é... – Ele falou seu nome verdadeiro e viu a face da humana expressar surpresa ao escutar a pronuncia. – Mas me chame de Leo. – Viu a sorrir.

- Eu nunca ia conseguir repetir o seu nome.

- Eu devo ir...

- Espere um pouco. – Tentou segurá-lo um pouco na casa por causa dos ferimentos.

- Hum? – Não estava gostando daquela aproximação.

- Logo a minha avó voltará e ela verá os seus ferimentos melhor...

- Eu confio em você, Gerda.

- Mas ela pode ver já eu...

- Você nasceu com um dom Gerda...

- Como sabe da minha maldição? – Ele ficou sem ação como pode falar o que sabia. – Quem é você? – Ela sentiu que ele pegou no seu braço. - E como sabe de mim?

- Gerda escute-me...

- Quero respostas.

- Eu...

A porta se abriu e o ceifador ficou mudo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Território dos demônios do norte

O mestre mal chegou aos seus domínios e já tinha problemas a resolver, mas antes precisava ver sua esposa. Entrou no quarto onde sua esposa acariciava a enorme barriga, ela sorriu e o viu se dirigir ao quarto de banho. Anne demorou um tempo até chegar ao quarto de banho e ver seu marido se banhando. Ela sabia que os demônios tinham uma rotinha meio estranha como tomar banho para se livrar das impurezas que traziam das viagens.

A humana se sentou na espécie de banheira de pedras e viu os olhos do seu amado a analisando. O pai de Baco não precisava de mais nada. Sentia que tudo estava bem com o seu tesouro, ou melhor, os seus tesouros.

- Senti falta de vocês. – Falou o demônio sorrindo. – A minha Senhora me fez falta... O seu cheiro e seus carinhos... Pena que não pude levá-la.

- Meu Senhor também fez falta. – Com cuidado colocou os pés na água. – Se meu Senhor sentiu falta da sua Senhora deveria ter adiado a sua viagem.

- Gostaria muito meu amor. – Pegou os pés pequeninhos em suas mãos as massageando. – Mas sabe que o nosso território tem que ter aliados e sem viagens não seremos fortes quando a guerra chegar.

- Entendo. – Ele a fitou. – Antes de você chegar soube dos fatos.

- Sim. Tem um humano...

- E você trouxe um anjo. – Ela mostrou uma folha. – E você tem mais um problema para resolver.

- E qual seria?

- Zarientementes deixou algo para você.

- Ele morreu? – Viu a confirmar tal fato e massageou um dos pés da sua amada humana.

- Sim. – Abriu a folha que estava enrolada e mostrou o que estava escrito ao marido. – Segundo o que costa nessa carta ele deixou um filho adotivo que é um elfo de nome Aaron. Eu não sabia que Zarientementes tinha um filho e quando menos...

- Meu anjo. – Interrompeu a esposa. – Ele morreu sem conhecer os desejos. – Anne arregalou os olhos ao saber que o demônio morreu virgem. – Zarientementes fez um juramento aos Deuses e cumpriu a sua missão até o fim. – Mudou o local da massagem e prosseguiu. - Creio que nesse exato momento ele retornará um ser mais puro e fiel aos Deuses por conta dos pecados dos seus antepassados.

- Mas porque ele fez tal juramento, pois ser virgem é algo incomum aos demônios.

- Ele mostrou que os desejos nesse mundo não são nada. – Sorriu. – Depois lhe contou sobre ele. Quero saber como tudo foi resolvido pela minha filhota e como ela esta se saindo com o anjo.

-x-

**Em outro cômodo.**

Dreida colocou perfilado tudo que ia usar desde curativos, as ervas, a toalhas e outros produtos. Aragon estava com ódio e ia tentar sair dali de qualquer jeito, mas um anjo não poderia ficar sem suas asas ou morreriam ou se fosse desejado a força morreria. E infelizmente estava nas mãos deles até se restabelecer.

- Quem criou essas regras? – Falou alto o seu pensamento, o anjo.

- Eu não sei. – Respondeu a mestiça.

Ele a viu umedecer um pano e passar nas suas asas com cuidado. Dreida ficou sem palavras, pois ver um anjo naquele estado a deixa com ódio. Não entendia porque ferir um ser como ele, os anjos são criaturas frágeis que apesar de seres preconceituosos tinham uma vantagem sobre os demônios. Eles voavam.

- Eu não sou frágil. – Ele comentou. – Sei me defender sozinho.

- Eu não pensei que você é frágil. – E esse era um chato ao quadrado pelo visto.

- Pensou.

- Não. – Viu algumas penas caírem.

- Pensou.

-Não.

- Pensou.

- Claro que não. – Cada limpada penas caiam mais e mais.

- Pensou sim.

- É pensei. – Limpou o outro lado.

- Eu sou Aragon e não aquele ser místico que os outros querem que eu seja.

- Escute Aragon. – Parou de limpar e puxou o rosto dele com certa força. - Você é quem você é mesmo que um Deus lhe diga o contrário.

Depois retornou aos curativos e Aragon pensou muito naquele momento. Ou estava errando em algo ou eles, os mortais, são loucos. Resolveu após receber os curativos descansar. Dreida suspirou pesado por saber que seria um longo período com aquele anjo. Só esperava que ele não morresse em suas mãos.

-x-

Baco terminava de alimentar sua filhota, Teo também terminava de ser alimentar quando viram Atlas. O jovem mestiço, meio demônio e meio elfo, entrou sem cerimônias no quarto de Baco e sentou perto do filho do mestre.

- Pensei que não o veria mais. – Falou Atlas.

- Contratempo meu Atlas. – Baco o fitou e depois limpou Sara.

- Vejo que o pequeno Teo é um homem. – O menino sorriu. - Cresceu desde a última vez que o vi.

- Papa você e Atlas vão dormir junto? – Questionou o humano ao pai.

- Talvez se ele assim desejar. – Baco sentiu a mão do mestiço passeando em suas pernas.

- Ficarei honrado. – Sorriu Atlas. - Mas vim aqui para saber o que faço com o humano no outro quarto.

- ANGELINA! – Gritou o pai a loba.

-x-

Aioros estava faminto, comida como muita rapidez, ele viu os olhos de Sara e Teo para si e tentou ir mais devagar. Atlas fitou o humano e depois pensou o que seu talvez amante faria com um ser tão lindo. O sagitariano não percebeu os olhares curiosos a sua pessoa só pensava na comida.

No outro cômodo, Baco tentava não matar a mais velha, deixar o humano sem comida e água foi uma irresponsabilidade. E ainda por cima Lina não entendia que deveria ser mais responsável na sua função.

- Eu desisto! – Falou o mestiço. – Você não tem jeito.

- Meu...

- Eu sou seu pai, filhota.

- Devo muito ao Senhor que me acolheu e me tornou o que sou hoje...

- Lina. – Abraçou a. – Seja uma vez na vida minha filhota. – Tentou passar as emoções que não conseguir mais expressar desde a morte do seu amado elfo. – Seja melhor do que seu papa.

A loba foi pega desprevenida pelo abraço de Baco.

-x-

**Em um quarto do palácio.**

Aaron olhava o território que estava instalado e passou a mão na cabeça sobre a faixa e desde o acidente não se lembrava de onde era e quem era. Só se recordou de um nome: Aaron. Não sabia de mais nada.

-Senhor? – Um dos soldados do seu pai adotivo o chamou a realidade. – Tudo bem?

- Sim. – Juntou as mãos e viu a luva em uma delas. – Eu só entendo porque da luva.

- O Senhor é um elfo. E talvez o Senhor tenha selado algo importante que com a volta da sua memória descubra porque não consegue tirá-la.

- Espero recuperar a memória logo.

- E o sonho?

- Ainda tenho o mesmo sonho com um elfo idoso falando de um ser que irei ajudar. – Ele se levantou da cadeira que estava perto da janela.

- Vai dormir?

- Sim. – Dirigiu se ao seu quarto. – Boa noite!

- Boa noite Senhor!

Dragon Aaron Tolkien. Não sabia que a poucos metros estava o ser que iria mudar a sua vida, ou melhor, ele iria mudar a vida de um mestiço.

-x-

**À noite... **

O território estava calmo como sempre. Seres dormiam embalados pelo Deus do Sono e outros cuidavam da segurança dos seres que dormiam. A sentinela do território vigiava a tudo do alto da torre e nada de anormal.

**No quarto do mestre. **

O senhor daquele lugar resolveu deixar tudo para mais tarde, ou melhor, deixou os problemas para amanhã. Só que Anne se remexeu na cama e sentiu que o lençol que a cobria estava molhado e uma dor aguda se apoderou do seu corpo.

- ARGH!

Um grito rascou a noite no território.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Território dos elfos do sudoeste

Arien viu o ser estranho sendo trazidos ao seu palácio, viu os médicos cuidarem do ser e depois trocarem as roupas do ser e deixá-lo em uma cama. Assim que todos saíram se aproximou, as roupas eram de um ritual que conheciam bem assim como a máscara e ao ver o rosto do seu visitante quase ficou sem palavras. As duas pitinhas no lugar das sobrancelhas eram bastante familiares.

-x-

Shion abriu os olhos e tentou se acostumar com a claridade, viu os curativos e notou que está em uma cama e suas roupas eram outras além de estarem secas e são numa cor verde claro. Percebeu que algo se mexia ali perto, ou melhor, uma menina cantava uma cantiga que conhecia e desenhava em uma folha de papel com um pincel.

- Onde estou? – Falou o cavaleiro.

- Em casa. – Falou a menina parando de pintar e de cantar.

- Aqui é o Santuário? – O cavaleiro estava confuso, pois se recordou do incidente antes de apagar.

- Aqui é a sua casa. – Sorriu para o cavaleiro ainda sentada no chão.

- Quem é você?

- Cerrdwen e você é um lemuriano. – A pequena se expressou como se fosse o fato mais normal do mundo. - Eu nunca vi um de pertinho.

- Como você sabe disso? – Shion estava confuso ainda mais, pois ninguém sabia que ele é um lemuriano.

- Filhota não incomode o lemuriano. – Uma segunda voz foi ouvida.

- Eu... – Shion ficou sem palavras ao ver a mulher.

- Cair no Lago de Prata foi um impacto forte. – Sorriu a soberana dos elfos. - Descanse e depois lhe explicarei tudo.

- Agradeço.

- E bem vindo!

Shion sentiu um cansaço estranho em seu corpo e a cantiga soava em seus ouvidos como uma lembrança da infância.

-x-

**Algumas horas depois...**

O cavaleiro acordou e percebeu que não era um sonho. Viu pessoas... Ou o que pareciam ser pessoas andando de um lado para o outro e viu a menina entrar no quarto feliz. Antes mesmo que pudesse questioná-la de algo a pequena saiu correndo. Shion se levantou da cama e viu as roupas que usavam limpas e dobradas em cima de um cômodo.

- Ele acordou mama. – A pequena trazia a mulher que havia falado consigo antes de cair no sono novamente.

- Estou vendo. – A soberana sorriu da empolgação da filhota.

- Vem falar com ele mama.

- Calma minha filhota.

- Ele é um lemuriano.

- Eu vejo...

- Conta para ele mama.

- Cerrdwen!

O ariano ficou observando a menor e depois a maior, notou certa semelhança entre as duas e depois viu as orelhas. Shion assim como o libriano haviam escutado histórias sobre seres encantados que rondavam o Santuário e uma vez o próprio viu o que seria um anjo voando o templo de Atena.

Claro que Sage lhe falou que era sua imaginação e por conta do sono a mente via coisas que não estavam lá como um anjo voando o Santuário. E um lemuriano estranho...

- Como vocês conhecem os lemurianos? – A pergunta de Shion fez as duas o fitarem.

- Desculpe-nos não nos apresentamos. – Falou a soberana. – Eu sou Arien a soberana do território dos elfos do sudoeste e esta é a minha filhota...

- Cerrdwen. – Falou a menor.

- Eu sou Shion.

- Você é meu pai?

- Não. – Falou o ariano sem dar muita atenção ao fato que a menor queria conhecer o seu pai. – Mas como vocês conhecem a minha raça?

- Porque os lemurianos foram os primeiros elfos puros do velho mundo. – A soberana respirou aliviada ao ver que sua filha não questionou mais o ariano sobre se ele é o pai dela.

- Elfos?

- Sim.

- Mama. – A pequena se intrometeu na conversa.

- Sim. – A soberana voltou se para a filha.

- Mostra a ele as pinturas.

- Bom. – Abriu caminho. - Vamos vê-las.

-x-

Shion estava de boca aberta com as tantas de representações dos lemurianos naquela sala, pois não era um só quadro, mas quase cem ou mais. A menor pulava entre os móveis que guardava as histórias dos lemurianos e falando o nome de cada um dos lemurianos retratados naqueles quadros.

O cavaleiro parou em um em especial, o casal tinha os cabelos iguais ao seu e enrolado em uma manta se viu. Cerrdwen parou em outra pintura que gostava de ver e...

- Mu. – Ela leu uma placa de bronze e por ser um espaço vazio a palavra chegou ao ouvido do ariano.

- Onde? – Shion a questionou ao escutar o nome do pupilo.

- Aqui!

Se ele não estivesse vendo não acreditaria nos seus olhos. Era mesmo o Mu com alguns anos de vida e se não falhasse sua memória foi com essa idade que ele chegou ao Santuário.

- São os pais de Mu? – Voltou se para Arien que o observava de longe e ela confirmou com um balançar de cabeça que eram os pais do cavaleiro. – E onde...?

- O velho mundo não existe Shion.

- Então eles estão mortos assim como os meus pais.

- Talvez.

- Como talvez?

- Somos seres místicos. E sempre voltamos em um ciclo, mas nunca com o mesmo corpo só com a mesma alma.

Shion não sabia o que dizer e nem escutou as explicações da soberana, mas sentia que estava em casa assim como Mu. O ariano ia saber de suas origens e do seu filho, pois desde que deixaram Mu no seu templo no Santuário Shion cuidou dele como seu filho de sangue.

Arien o deixou com seus pensamentos e com sua filhota. Pois Cerrdwen sabia tanto dos lemurianos que será uma boa companhia para quem desejava conhecer o velho mundo. Afinal quem melhor que uma Deusa de nome Liberdade pra guiá-lo em busca do seu passado.

- Eu gosto dele. – Apontou para a representação de Mu e sorriu.

Pois já havia o visto uma última vez quando o levou para o Santuário e viu Shion pegar o pequeno ariano. Cerrdwen gostou de rever o pequeno Shion quando o levou ainda bebê a Terra e pediu para que seu fiel servo um anjo o olhasse e gostaria de rever o pequeno Mu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Território dos anjos do leste

O líder olhava a todos dentro da proteção do castelo em um dos cômodos que usa como reunião e se não fosse pedir a Caleb que sondasse o território não descobriria que Eva levou Estevão aonde não deveria. Caleb deu uma rápida olha no seu filho e viu que ele estava esgotado pela viagem, mas seu problema era com o líder e o que ele poderia fazer em um momento de fúria.

- Quem os enviou? – O líder questionou os cavaleiros.

- Eu sou... – O taurino tentou falar.

- Eu não perguntei quem são vocês, mas quem os enviou.

- Cronos.- Afinal foi ele que fez aquilo por assim dizer com eles. - Quero dizer...

- Prenda-os.

- Mas como assim...? - Miro tentou falar.

- Eu não conheço esse anjo Cronos.

- Ele não é um anjo. – Falou o escorpiano debochando.

- Caleb! – O líder queria informações e não ia cometer erros. Não agora com seus planos seguindo na mais perfeita ordem.

- Sim meu Senhor. – Um anjo com uma belíssima armadura deu um passo a frente.

- Retire todo tipo de informações deles.

- Meu Senhor posso sugerir algo. – Caleb tentou não olhar nos olhos do líder sempre que fazia isso recordava dos anos bons que tiveram juntos.

- Prossiga.

- Quero ficar de olho neles pessoalmente e assim posso descobri mais coisas sobre o anjo Cronos.

- Bom. – O escorpiano abriu para falar algo, mas não conseguiu. - Faça o que achar necessário. – O líder havia dado suas últimas palavras aos humanos

- Agradeço meu Senhor.

- E quando a você...

- Papa. – Estevão tomou a frente. – Quero dizer líder. – Suas pernas tremiam sempre que falava com seu pai. - Eva me ensinou sobre as dimensões do território que um dia vou governar. E o que um líder deve fazer de bom para o seu povo.

- E o que aprendeu?

- Que um líder deve cuidar da segurança dos anjos com sabedoria e coragem. Que o líder sempre pensa no bem do povo e que alianças com anjos honrados dão ao território bons frutos e...

- E...?

- Eva ia explicar sobre o clima e as plantações quando eles atrapalharam tudo. – Apontou para os humanos.

- Continue no quarto ou na biblioteca Estevão.

- Eva vai comigo?

- Sim.

Todos deixaram o cômodo a não ser dois anjos, o líder percebeu que Caleb ainda estava na sala. Assim que a porta fechou o pai de Uriel olhou nos olhos do líder e não viu o que desejava ver.

- Ainda procurando o inocente anjinho, Caleb. – Falou num tom de deboche o líder.

- Tenho a esperança que um dia ele volte líder.

- Ele nunca voltará Caleb e você sabe bem disso.

O pai de Uriel o fitou mais uma vez, mas resolveu sair da sala, pois ia perder o controle e não queria isso. Viu o seu filhote e os cavaleiros o esperando e seguiram para casa.

-x-

**Em um dos quartos.**

Estevão respirava com dificuldade após sair da presença do pai e estando sozinho com a irmã tentava controla a emoção. Eva sempre soube que o irmão passava mal ao falar com o líder, pois seu pai nunca os tratou como filhos. Havia algo no líder, um passado obscuro que nem mesmo Eva sabia. Ela bem que tentou, mas nem mesmo a sua mãe deixou pistas.

- Calma Tete. – Eva passou a mão nos cabelos do irmão. – Tudo vai ficar bem...

- Não mana... – Relaxou um pouco. – Ele não me ama... Ele não me vê...

Eva ia argumentar quando uma das criadas entrou com um pergaminho do seu pai. Nem mesmo para falar pessoalmente consigo aquele anjo conseguia. Abriu o pergaminho e suspirou um pouco aliviada. A festa seria amanhã e infelizmente tinha que ficar linda para Uriel.

Eva não sabia que sua vida iria mudar na festa. Ou melhor, mudou a partir do momento que certo cavaleiro caiu no território do seu pai.

-x-

**Fora do palácio.**

Os quatro andaram até uma casa enorme na divisa entre o palácio e a vila de anjos comuns. Caleb abriu a porta e viu a esposa alegre cantando e um cheio delicioso de comida invadido o ambiente.

- Caleb! – Sorriu a anja abraçando o marido. – Uriel! – Abraçou o seu filhote. – E...

- Mama esse são... – Uriel levantou uma sobrancelha. – Nossos prisioneiros? – Deu os ombros e não ouviu nada do pai, ou seja, nenhuma advertência sobre os humanos.

- Sei. – Sorriu a anja ao ver o marido piscar. – Entrem. Filhote tome um banho. E acho que os nossos prisioneiros vão ser muito torturados na cozinha.

-x-

**Alguns minutos depois...**

Os cavaleiros não entenderam porque do banho e como os anjos estavam os tratando tão bem, claro que a comida foi o que deixou todos surpresos. A mesa estavam: Caleb, Uriel, a mãe, Aldebaran e Miro.

- E como foram as negociações filhote? – Perguntou o pai.

- Proveitosa. – Uriel o respondeu. - Os elfos vão nos fornecer comida e alguns anjos também.

- Comam sem medo. – Falou a fêmea aos convidados prisioneiros e depois se voltou ao marido. – Anjo algo o incomoda?

Todos se voltaram para o pai que cutucava a comida. Uriel sabia o que o pai pensava ou imaginava, pois desde que o líder soube que Uriel é filho de Caleb uma futura união entre os filhos dos dois era comentada em rodas de conversa.

Quem não desejaria ter Eva como anja ou Uriel como anjo? Talvez nem um nem outro desejasse estarem juntos. Mas o silêncio foi interrompido pelo escorpiano que comia sem medo de ser feliz e até fazia barulho.

- Calma criança! – Falou a anja. – Tem mais.

- Desculpa... – Falou de boca cheia o grego. – É fome! – Limpou a boca mostrando um pouco de educação. - Se Shion não tivesse feito nos irmos aquela reunião Cronos não nos enviaria para esse lugar. – Aldebaran queria matar o linguarudo. - Nada contra a... Senhora?

Ela riu com gosto, Caleb fitou a esposa e depois tentou encontra alegria no filhote, mas nada. Aldebaran reparou no filho do casal de anjo e foi percebido pela anja.

- O nome dele é Uriel. – Falou a anja e todos se voltaram para o motivo da conversa.

- Ele me lembra um amigo. – Aldebaran soltou seu vozeirão.

- Fala daquele rapaz que morreu a dois anos atrás, Deba. – Miro parou de comer e notou tal semelhança.

- Sim.

- Engraçado como o mundo é pequeno. – Falou a mãe de Uriel. – Pois meu filhote perdeu um amigo especial e ele parecia com você... Não muito, mas o sorriso era igual.

Uriel observou o humano e reparou no sorriu do brasileiro sem mais nem menos todos viram o anjo sair correndo. Caleb suspirou pesado e os dois humanos não entenderam nada. Já a mãe de Uriel não precisava ser oráculo só sorriu e esperava que não viessem novas guerras. Que o Destino olhasse por eles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Território dos ceifadores

Devon esperava por notícias. Soube de Leo, ou seja, lá qual era o nome do ceifador que deixaram escapar pela enésima vez. Devon não entendia porque seus leias servos não conseguiam desempenhar uma tarefa tão fácil. Enviar Maeja para eliminar ceifadores incompetentes e depois veria o que iria fazer com o foragido. Ainda tinha o Gildeon e Kasyade os dois eram parte ceifador e deveria pelo menos saber que seu Senhor desejava vê-los.

Gildeon recusava as suas ofertas se caso não pudesse trazer seu irmãos que era meio alguma coisa e não eram ceifadores. Nem um terço eles tinham de ceifadores. Para Devon eles eram mais seres cheios de sentimentalismo.

Tinha Kasyade que exercia bem o seu papel de meio ceifador, mas nunca o viu em carne e osso, mesmo o convocando o mestiço não dava as caras. Pelo menos esse cumpria o seu papel. Menos um para se preocupar por enquanto.

Devon parou de analisar quando viu Momo e uma cabeleira... Cavalo selvagem? Desde quando um ceifador usa um cavalo selvagem como meio de locomoção? O Senhor dos ceifadores desceu rapidamente sem dar tempo para a ceifadora pensar em uma desculpa.

Agora pode ver que a cabeleira é de um humano. Mais um problema.

- Momo. – Falou Devon.

- Meu Senhor. – Ajoelhou se enquanto os outros ceifadores retiravam o cavaleiro do cavalo e levavam o animal para fora do limites do território. – Eu fiz algo imperdoável.

Todos pararam e fitaram a jovem ceifadora. Devon não soube o que dizer, mas sentiu que sua recém chegada da jornada não era mais uma só.

- Vamos entrar e levem o humano para o quarto de Momo.

Os ceifadores cumpriram o que o seu Senhor falou e a ceifadora seguiu Devon. Os dois entraram em uma sala e o governante fechou a porta e em seguida fitando Momo.

- Você não fez o que eu penso. – Falou calmamente tentando compreender como sua melhor aluna tinha feito aquilo.

- Fiz. – Ela estava arrependida, mas algo dentro de si a fez tomar uma decisão fora do estilo de vida do seu clã.

- Mas por quê?

- Ele estava bem. – Começou a narrar os fatos. - Eu ia deixá-lo em uma vila, mas pela manhã veio a febre que não cedeu e foram três dias doente.

- Deveria deixá-lo em algum lugar.

- Meu senhor me ensinou que seres merecem uma chance quando nós não o levamos.

Devon andava de um lado para outro. Sim. Lembrava daquela regra infeliz. Se nenhum ceifador levasse a alma de um ser mesmo um humano era porque ele merecia viver.

Ainda não era a hora do ser vivo partir, mas...

- Você dar parte de sua vida a um... – O governante parou de andar e tremeu o corpo, não com medo mais com ódio. – Humano.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer. – Momo não ousou olhar o ceifador que lhe ensinou sobre o mundo dos ceifadores e lhe deu um cargo muito importante. – Eu não mereço...

- Certo. – Devon havia pensando um pouco e não ia perder uma ceifadora tão promissora visto que ela carregava o símbolo sagrado do Deus da Morte. – Você vai cuidar dele e transformá-lo em um ceifador.

- Se caso eu não conseguir. – Que ideia maluca era aquela do seu Senhor?, pensou Momo.

- Momo. – Levantou o rosto dela. – Você é a minha aluna e eu não acompanhei sua vida por nada. – Sentiu a confiança da ceifadora voltar. – Você vai conseguir ou vai conseguir.

- Então me dê licença que vou começar o meu trabalho.

- Momo não me decepcione mais uma vez.

Momo fez uma reverência e saiu da sala. O governante ficou sozinho quando sentiu uma anormalidade e pelo que sentiu não era boa notícia. Era um daqueles dias. Saiu na direção da oscilação e levantou uma sobrancelha com os ser místico a sua frente.

- Kara? – Fitou o humano. – E o que isso? – Apontou para Sombra. – Meu território virou terra livre? – Humanos estavam virando árvores que apareciam de todos os lados, pensou ele.

- Devon...

- Kara dê meia volta e suma das minhas terras. – Ele viu a alegria sumir da face dela e viu o humano olhar como não soubesse o que estava fazendo ali.

A sombra de Saga não sabia o que fazia naquele mundo louco.

- Hum? – Kara não estava entendeu nada. Devon deveria estender um tapete vermelho por sua voltar e não expulsa-la.

- Você entendeu bem Kara. – Ele não queria ser rude com ela que ajudou os seus pais a governarem, mas os tempos são outros.

- Mas Devon...

- Sua cabeça esta a prêmio feiticeira das trevas e eu não quero problemas...

- O Senhor dos ceifadores com medo dos Deuses. – Ela riu pensando que pela primeira vez na sua existência um ceifador como Devon ia mostrar sentimentos.

- Meu problema é ele e não você. – Apontou o humano. – Se ele sair, você até pode passar uma noite, mas ele e você juntos não. – Se abrigasse mais um humano ia matar todos ou os poucos humanos que tem nesse mundo.

- Você tem medo de um humano. – Algo está estranho e era percebível no ar.

- Ele não é um humano qualquer e a única coisa que posso fazer no momento é deixá-la ficar uma noite já ele não. – Kara percebeu que Devon estava escondendo algo muito valioso.

- Devon. – Aproximou se do governante. – Preciso de sua ajuda.

- Não. – Afastou a rudemente. – Na última guerra você foi mesquinha e apunhalou o seu companheiro mesmo ele estando do seu lado.

- Devon. – Foi energética. – Ajude-me. – Ele estava ocultando algo grande, pensou Kara.

- Não.

- Porque você não deseja me ajudar?

-...

- Seu silêncio me diz que tem algo a mais nisso. – Ela analisou o local. – Hum? – Usou sua pouca energia para sondar o local e parou ao sentir algo, mas Devon a impediu de ver além do que deveria. – O símbolo da Morte. – Sorriu. – Morte lhe deu símbolo sagrado da Morte e o símbolo vive com você. Você tem o símbolo...

- SUMA!

Devon usou os seus poderes e tanto Kara quando a sombra de Saga fecharam os olhos e quando abriram não estavam nem perto do território dos ceifadores. A feiticeira das trevas sorriu então Devon conseguiu o que desejava a milênios. O símbolo da Morte, ele agora é um ceifador completo e estava mais precavido.

O Senhor dos ceifadores foi amparado por um dos seus servos após usar muita energia para enviar Kara e o humano para longe. Muito longe. Devon sabia que agora precisava reforça o local e talvez precisasse de todos os ceifadores e dos meios ceifadores.

- Reforcem o local.

Viu os ceifadores irem aos seus postos e com a ajuda de um servo voltou ao palácio. Maeja seria uma boa aquisição e Devon esperava que ela aceitasse bem a sua proposta. Que Morte o ajudasse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Território dos elfos do centro oeste

Rusbutin estava no ponto mais alto da hierarquia dos elfos sem fazer muito esforço, ou melhor, fazendo muito esforço. Pois ele tentou de tudo até se aproximar do coração do Dragon, mas nada. A única alternativa foi matar todos naquela viagem incluindo o herdeiro ao trono. E o Destino assim o ajudou deixando o soberano August muito doente e sua esposa Vanyar cuidado dele o tempo todo.

Tudo estava indo bem até a chata da elfa Cristal estava em uma busca sem fundamentos e agora era esperar que August encontrasse a Morte e quem sabe se cassa se com Vanyar uma elfa bem...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por ela. Kara. O que aquela feiticeira fazia ali com aquele humano? Os soldados ficaram em guarda e a demônio urrou usando sua energia contra os elfos os fazendo voar longe.

- Parem! – Rusbutin ordenou. – O que pensa...?

- Eu não penso. – Falou Kara. – Eu vou ficar aqui...

- Ora sua feiticeira...

- Esse é meu titulo Rusbutin. E você vai me ajudar no meu plano com a ajuda do humano aqui.

- Eu tenho nome. – Falou a Sombra. – Sou...

- Tanto faz qual é o seu nome humano. – Sombra foi totalmente ignorado pelos dois e o elfo prosseguiu. – Você não pode entre nos meus domínios...

- Meus domínios Rusbutin. – Falou Vanyar interrompendo a conversa entre os três. – Afinal você esta governando porque o meu companheiro esta debilitado.

- Incompetência é seu forte elfo. – Kara se aproximou da elfa. – Se eu não ficar nesse território e o incompetente ali não governar acho que seu companheiro não terá um amanhã e nem você minha jovem amiga.

- Com quem você pensa que é?

- Eu não penso. Eu sou Sabedoria. A Deusa que deveria governar esse novo mundo não aquele ser senil e para provar a você que não estou de brincadeira.

Kara foi para fora do palácio, todos a seguiram e do lado de fora viram um casal de humanos já velhos e um menino que olhava a demônio com fúria. Um pequeno exército poderoso de demônios muito bem armado entrara no território e nenhum ser havia impedido tal ato.

Os elfos estavam em luto pela morte de Dragon e muitos fatos ocorreram enquanto Rusbutin subia ao poder dando margem a erros como aquele, uma invasão.

Kara fez um circulo de energia e ordenou que um dos seus soldados jogasse o menino dentro dele. A mãe gritava para que nada fosse feito ao seu único filho, mas o que se viu quando o circulo de energia brilhou foi algo espantoso. O menino se transformou em um ser místico, um lobo com uma estrela dourada no meio da testa. A mãe chorava imaginando que eles iam matar seu único filho depois que anos de luta para ter o pequeno.

- Você sabe onde os outros estão. – Falou Kara fitando o lobo. – E eu sei que vai me dizer ou então aqueles humanos que te chamam de filhote vão morrer e juro que não será nada lindo de se vê.

- Você não mudou nada Feiticeira. – Falou o lobo sem mexer os lábios. – Nunca cansou de desejar o mal e nem mesmo pensou na possibilidade...

- Blá! Blá! Blá! – Ela o interrompeu. - Vamos ao que interessa guardião dos Deuses. Diga-me onde estão os Deuses que ainda não despertaram e onde encontro os hospedeiros ou futuros botes dos Deuses.

- Sabe que... – Ele urrou de dor quando o circulo brilhou, a humana se desvencilhou dos soldados e entrou no circulo acudindo o seu filho. – Estou bem mama. – Sentiu o carinho da humana e suspirou se voltando para a Deusa. – Sabe que no momento que eu abrir a boca muitos caíram e você será marcada para sempre Kara. E nem mesmo uma nova chance vai ser dada a um ser como você.

- E quem falou que dessa vez não ganharei? Tenho ao meu lado um Deus. Um Deus de outro mundo. Eu tenho uma arma poderosa comigo e nada e nem ninguém ira me deter nem mesmo os meus antigos aliados e nem mesmo o Deus de todos os Deuses.

Um raio cortou os céus em plena luz do dia. A sombra de Saga observava toda movimentação sem palpitar, pois ainda não recebeu explicações. Quando viu o espetáculo e quem ela se intitula veio a ideia que Atena é igual a sabedoria e pelo jeito essa tinha mais juízo que a Deusa que conheceu.

Kara poderia ser maluca em pedir abrigo a um menino congelado e mais louca ainda em pedir a um menino de orelhas pontiagudas, mas matar o inimigos antes de nascer não era uma mal ideia. Ele estava começando a gosta disso. Se tivesse essa ideia antes naquela época na Terra.

Vanyar e Rusbutin não poderiam fazer nada, pois quem são eles contra um Deus no caso uma Deusa. Mesmo se os dois unissem força, seria um caso impossível, nenhum e nem o outro conseguiram eliminar metade ou matá-la, no máximo iam morrer de qualquer jeito.

Vanyar rezou para que Cristal voltasse com ajuda mesmo ela não sabendo de nada. Rusbutin sabia que Kara não ia deixá-lo governa agora, mas tê-la ao seu lado ia lhe render um futuro território e quem sabe algo mais.

- Que comece a guerra. – Falou Kara espalhando sua energia pelo território dos elfos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O pai de todos os Deuses

Destino abriu os olhos e viu uma ninfa o fitando sorridente. Percebeu que não só ela como ele trajava roupas comuns e não as armaduras, sem contar que não viu nenhuma das armas que haviam trazido.

- Ele pediu para guarda as armas, não foi? – Falou o elfo.

- Sim, De. – Sorriu a ninfa. – Papa deixou tudo em um cômodo.

- E os outros?

- Alguns comendo. Outros descansando. Você é o último que esperávamos acorda.

- Compreendo.

- Você sempre compreende tudo, mas fez algo ruim e por isso descemos.

- Você nunca cometeu um erro?

A ninfa o viu se levantar ainda tonto e sair do quarto. Ela sabia que o erro não é só dele, mas de todos, por acharem que abaixar a guarda ou como tudo estava indo bem, nada ia acontecer. Destino chegou a no outro cômodo, viu alguns Deuses que já estavam encarnados, por assim dizer, e os que vieram com ele.

Morte estava perto do pai deles e pelo clima parecia que algo estava errado. Muito errado. Escutou os passos da ninfa logo atrás e o sangue ferveu, o Deus que rege o destino dos seres não era de dar escândalos, mas algo dentro de si dizia que precisava falar ou ia ficar maluco.

- Eu não sou o único culpado pelo que houve na divisa do mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. – Morte ia intervir, mas o pai deles achou melhor não, o Deus seguiu com o discurso. – Todos nós temos culpa pela fuga da Feiticeira e da sombra do humano da Terra. Eu sei que eu errei e pedi a ajuda de todos vocês. Afinal somos irmãos e viemos do mesmo lugar. Papa e Mama não iam gostar que o sacrifício deles no Velho Mundo fossem em vão.

Observou a todos naquele cômodo e prosseguiu ganhado força com o olhar de alguns.

- Não vamos deixar que um Deus estrague o que levamos milênios para colocar em ordem. Erramos antes quando fizemos do nosso lar o que bem desejamos. Quando forçamos os seres místicos e os humanos a serem joguetes em nossas mãos.

Parou um pouco o Deus se sentindo tonto novamente, mas seguiu com a palavra.

- Mas os tempos são outros e tentamos viver entre eles. Só que um único Deus foi contra a maioria e ela e seus fieis seguidores foram aprisionados. Contudo um pequeno erro fez o nosso maior pesadelo vim ao Novo Mundo. E sei, meus irmãos, que ela irá atrás dos nossos irmãos que ainda não despertaram. Sei que os despertos iram lutar e sei que nós não vamos desistir até colocar tudo em ordem.

Destino se sentiu a tontura com mais força e um dos seus irmãos o segurou. Morte viu o pai deles se levantar da cadeira e ficar perto do seu filho Destino.

- Filhote falou bem. – Falou o pai dos Deuses. – Sei que sua mama escutou cada palavra e seus irmãos iram com você.

- Papa... – Todos sussurram.

- Vocês aprenderam com os seus erros e eu vejo que a vitoria será de vocês, mas com sacrifícios.

-... – Nenhum Deus se pronunciou.

- Boa sorte filhotes!

Aquele alerta deixou todos os Deuses com medo, pois seu pai previa o futuro tão claro afinal o oráculo não era nada mais nada menos do que o pai de todo os Deuses. Um ser que mesmo sem forma regia aquele mundo com sua esposa.

Na sala, os Deuses estavam em silêncio quando Morte levantou e os outros o seguiram para a sala onde havia mapas. Tinham muito que planejar. Já o pai dos Deuses, o oráculo, seguiu para um dos cômodos mais isolados do seu templo.

Ao entrar viu uma enorme cama onde repousava uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, ele assumiu a forma humana igual a sua amada e sorriu. Pois ela mesmo em estado de animação suspensa ouviu e sabia de tudo que seus filhotes faziam e farão.

- Meu amor... – Ele sentiu a energia dela por todo cômodo. – Dessa vez tudo ira dá certo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota: **Acho que esse capítulo ficou enorme. Descobrimos quem é o pai de todos os Deuses. Sim o oráculo é o chefe da área com outra divindade. Esclarecendo uma dúvida que surgiu... Os demônios são diferente dos outros seres místicos eles nunca morrem virgem, isso é algo cultural, menos o demônios de nome maluco.

Os demônios quando são menores dormem juntos, ou seja, desde pequeno os demônios tanto macho como fêmea dormem juntos, comem juntos, tomam banho juntos como um quartel. Tipo uma creche. Isso se deve a uma regra: se os demônios são unidos desde pequenos eles são invencíveis, mas só os puros. Os mestiços não se enquadram nessa regra.

Hel dividiu a cama com Milo, o demônio, pois ela foi criada mais como demônio do que como elfa. Ceifadores são diferentes vivem juntos até o dia que é separado para casar e ter filhos então eles são teoricamente sem vergonha na frente do outro.

Anjos são divididos, meninos vão para uma espécie de quartel quando tem habilidade para tal e meninas são ensinadas a serem letradas e boas esposas. Anjos machos são excelentes dançarinos e não considerado anormal a dança dos anjos machos.

Elfos são meio termo, alguns seguem a regra, não importa com quem você se case desde que tenha filhos mesmo que não seja teoricamente os seus. Filhos adotivos são bem aceitos.

Se preparem, pois no próximo capítulo alguém vai morrer e um personagem vai entrar. Com relação a Aishi ela ainda não aceita ser o que é, mas por enquanto ela esta boazinha, mas quando soltar fogo pela venta ai vai ser bronca. Bem acho que é só.

Beijos e até... Só Zeus sabe quando sai o próximo capítulo.

Momento propaganda... Estou sorteando no meu blog um livro, caso alguém se interesse é só ir ao meu perfil e procurar no blog.

Peço desculpa pela demora, mas fiquei doente e voltei às aulas sem contar com outros problemas que surgiram. Beijos de novo e até...

* * *

**Reviews**

**Kamy Jaganshi: **Eu só tinha que revisar. E olha que nos mínimos detalhes, pois se lembra daquela conversa que o pessoal sempre (não os que me enviaram fichas) vê mais os erros do que a luta que fazemos. Bem para não arrumar confusão demorei. Você não sabe nem da missa a metade. Espere e verá. Beijos!

**Mabel:** Sobre o par de Shurinha acho que o desejo dela de ser mãe esta a pico, mas quem falou que eles vão sem entender de cara? E o máscara está meio chapado ainda e não responde por suas vontades. Vamos ver como o canceriano vai sair. Beijos e até...

**Toriyama Hikari:** O importante é que você esta bem. E viva. Saudades de você amiga. Bem nem todos acordaram, mas estão lá mesmo só em corpo. E a faculdade toma o nosso tempo, mas é assim. Beijos e até...

**Ana:** Desculpa amiga, mas vou sim. Na outra fic bem que eu queria, mas matei outro alguém. Não se preocupe Shaka ainda não vai morrer. Ainda. Kkkkkkkkkkk. Beijos para o Victor e sem pressa. Quero só ver quando esse pessoal se juntar. Xero!


	12. Territórios Parte 2

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Não vou colocar aquele monte de aviso. Caso necessite estarei informando cenas mais forte antes de começar a fic. Vou responder aos que não tem conta no final do capítulo. Ao que tem conta demoro mais respondo. Boa leitura e Boa noite, ou seja, lá que horas for!**

**Beta: Sem**

**Novo mundo**

Territórios Parte 2

Território dos demônios meridional

Sakuya dormia o sono dos festeiros, a noite não foi perfeita, mas pelo menos conseguiu umas garrafas do raro vinho dos demônios e tomou tudinho sozinha. Sonhava com sua liberdade e nas festas, nas inúmeras garrafas e...

- Ei! – sentiu que alguém a cutucava. – Acorda. – uma voz chata a chamava ao longe.

**Algumas horas antes...**

O cavaleiro acordou e resmungou, o pesadelo era mais real do que Miro atacando sua geladeira a noite pelado. Só a imagem lhe deu medo. Levantou se e recordou da mulher com cauda ou rabo ou demônia ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Seu estômago resmungou e foi caminhando pelo... Quarto? Sim aquele enorme cômodo que mais parecia um palácio é de fato um quarto.

Pela rápida conversa que teve com Sakuya, ele parou ou caiu ou algo do gênero no território dos demônios e havia mais territórios que não lhe foi mencionado. Então era verdade o que estava escrito nos velhos livros da sua biblioteca e na biblioteca do Grande Mestre.

Certo que Shion mal tinha tempo para ler aqueles livros, mas a fome de conhecimento e a curiosidade fizeram com que o aquariano fosse além dos outros mestres do Santuário. E um dos livros relatava uma história de uns seres místicos. Claro que Kamus parou de ler aqueles livros achando que era fantasia demais, mas pelo visto alguns cavaleiros vieram daqui e vice versa...

Seu estômago roncou e entrou no quarto propriamente dito onde havia um vestido rasgado, várias garrafas e a tal Sakuya dormindo. A demônio dormia de uma maneira peculiar, parecia até o escorpiano, talvez eles fossem parentes distantes. Não queria acordá-la, mas algo lhe dizia que se não o fizesse ia ser pior para ele e para ela. Começou a cutucá-la.

- Ei! – Balançou a um pouco mais forte. – Acorda.

Kamus voou tão longe que doeu até a sua alma. Sakuya deu um soco no infeliz que a acordou do belo sonho.

- SUA LOUCA! – O cavaleiro perdeu um pouco da compostura. – QUER ME MATAR?

- CALA A BOCA HUMANO INFELIZ! – Berrou mais do que ele. – VOCÊ É A CULPA DE EU NÃO ESTAR APROVEITANDO AS DELICIOSAS BEBIDAS E CURTINDO TUDO. – Agora ia ser babá de um humano com raça de ceifador e ainda por cima chato. - OUVIU BEM. TUDO.

Ela se levantou nua, o aquariano ficou vermelho e depois branco quando a viu vindo na sua direção e nua. Nua. Porque ela estava nua?, pensou o cavaleiro. Mostrando toda a beleza do demônio puro a sua frente. Ela não entendeu a mudança de cor e voltou se para traz pensando que era algo horrível atrás de si.

Depois foi ao espelho para ver se era sua cara, pois às vezes acordava com o rosto amassado, mas estava em perfeita forma e acordou tão linda. Deve ter sido o vinho. Voltou se para o humano e ele ainda a olhava com aquela cara de quem viu um ceifador.

- Que foi? – Ela o questionou mais curiosa do que tudo.

- Você sempre anda assim... – Tentou o aquariano explicar que a nudez dela o incomodava.

- Assim como?

- Nua. – Ficou transparente ao explicasse.

- Qual é o seu problema humano?

- Humano não costumavam ver os outros nus logo pela manhã filhota. – Os dois se voltaram para a fêmea que entrou no quarto. – Bom dia!

- Bom dia mama!

- Bom dia! – Falou Kamus.

- Sou Zaira. – Apresentou se para o cavaleiro.

- Kamus. – Ele se apresentou também, mas viu que foi ignorado como todas as vezes que se apresentou naquele lugar, pois eles o viam como um humano não como um individuo.

- O mestre que vê-los o mais rápido possível.

- Mama... – Falou a sua filha.

- Sem mama. – Falou um pouco rígida. – O Mestre quer mesmo que você cuide dele...

- Eu não preciso de cuidado. – Interrompeu o aquariano.

- Bem. – Retomou a palavra Zaira. – Querendo ou não você humano...

- Kamus.

- Você humano Kamus vai ficar aqui até segunda ordem e você filhota vai obedecer ao mestre mesmo você não gostando.

- Deuses! – Sakuya pegou a mão do humano o arrastando ao quarto de banho. – Vamos tomar logo banho...

- Não!

O cavaleiro foi arrastado a força para o quarto de banho. Sim. Kamus ia ter que se acostumar a um dos costumes dos demônios que é viver em uma sociedade sem vergonha, mas ver as curvas dela todo o dia não vai ser bom a sua saúde. Ela conseguia o tirar do sério e ele odiava a vida maluca dela.

-x-

Os dois estavam belíssimos. Sakuya ao seu modo e segundo a visão do aquariano ela parecia mais um ser de outro planeta do que de outro mundo. O aquariano achou que o preto não combinava muito consigo e sem contar o maldito calor.

Como aquele lugar fazia calor. E parecia que os outros não se incomodavam com isso. Os demônios soldados usavam não só uma pesada roupa preta, mas uma armadura arcaica pesada. Era com se um pinguim vivesse nos trópicos. Será que queiram matá-lo?, pensou o cavaleiro.

Os dois entraram no cômodo onde estava o Mestre. Ela fez uma reverência em respeito e quando ia pedi o mesmo para o humano, Sakuya se surpreendeu ao vê-lo fazer o mesmo. Pelo menos o humano era treinado, pensou a demônio.

- Bom dia! – Falou o Senhor daquelas terras.

- Bom dia! – Falaram os dois, mas por educação do que pelo dia ser bom.

- Vejo que ambos já estão se dando bem. – Escutou um rosnado dela e viu o revira os olhos. – Sakyua quero que você vá a um território e faz uma aliança.

- É isso ai! – O Mestre a repreendeu com um olhar. – Sim meu Senhor.- Ficou séria.

- Continuando. Quero que você faça uma aliança com um território e leve o humano com você. – O aquariano ia interferir, mas não o fez e o Mestre prosseguiu. – Caso consiga não só fazer essa aliança como o outro mestre. Sabe que não será uma diplomata e...

Os olhos da demônio quase não piscava escutando a explicação e nem mesmo a dor de ter acordado cedo e a ressaca não a fez perde todas as palavras do seu tio. Kamus nada falou desde entrou naquele recinto, mas entendeu que a louca que gosta de andar nua pela manhã estava para recebe um cargo importante e mais alguns instruções até...

- Vocês dois vão juntos. – Falou por fim o mestre.

-... - Ela não se mexia e talvez não estivesse respirando.

-... – O cavaleiro queria acordar do pesadelo macabro que estava tento.

- Falei que os dois irão juntos. Sakyua, você vai ensinar os nossos costumes ao humano que vai aprender a viver entre nós. E você humano vai aprender tudo que ela lhe ensina sem conta que o nosso futuro aliado adora humanos...

- Nem em sonho. – Manifestou se a fêmea. – Eu não vou viajar com essa coisa que parece um ceifador por meses e ainda por cima ensina a nossa cultura.

-... – Kamus fitou os dois e tentou se articular, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Ele é chato e dono de si e ainda por cima não consegue tomar banho em grupo. Esse clã é muito fraco, não sabe pegar uma lança e nem usar seus poderes de forma correta e ainda por cima vai me atrasar. Vou demora anos para chegar lá...

- Como é? – Kamus mal chegou e ela já o descreve como se o conhecesse. – Eu não sou isso tudo que você diz sua mulher de cauda chata e bêbada.

- Mais respeito ai seu humano fraco.

- Fraco? Eu sou um dos doze cavaleiros da Deusa Atena e sei usar muito bem o zero absoluto sua...

- Blá! Blá! Blá! – Ela o interrompeu. – Você era isso tudo na sua terra, mas aqui humanos como você não sabe nem se defender sozinho. Você não acha que se aqui tivesse um monte de humanos esse mundo não teria a nós os seres místicos.

O cavaleiro não soube o que dizer e pelo que deu a entender pelas palavras da fêmea a sua frente os humanos são seres inferiores e mesmo sendo um cavaleiro de Atena e usar o cosmo ainda sim era insignificante. Mas afinal o que fazia ali?

- Kamus. – O mestre o chamou atenção. – Você necessita aprender os nossos costumes. – Ambos viram a fêmea ri da cara do aquariano. – E você Sakyua não só precisa ensiná-lo como vai aprender com ele. Pois como eu mencionei o mestre desse território ama os humanos tanto que se casou com um humano e é de vital importância que os dois trabalhem juntos e não importa quem ambos foram no passado. Os dois devem ser um só como se estivesse unidos a sangue já que uma guerra vai se iniciar e precisamos de aliados que se juntem a nós ou então esse território passado de geração a geração não existirá mais.

-x-

**No quarto...**

Sakyua arrumava as suas coisas para viagem e teve medo pelos seus irmãos e primos além de sua mãe. Perdeu o seu pai em uma guerra e não queria perder seus parentes em mais outra batalha sangrenta. Não demonstrou o quanto as palavras do seu tio a fez se sentir mal. Ela fitou o humano em um canto e pensou como ele deveria estar longe de tudo e de todos.

-x-

**No outro canto do quarto...**

Kamus refletiva sobre como foi tão falador na frente dos outros, normalmente ficava calado e esperava por ordens ou fazia o que achava certo. Mas de tanto ouvir no Santuário que era caladão e frio não ia cometer o mesmo erro, deu a falar pelos cotovelos e mesmo assim se sentia mal.

Não mal por ter se expressado, mas mal por não pode ajudar como deveria. Ser um humano aqui era como ser uma pessoa comum que sempre sonho onde morava. Agora tinha que lutar e não sabia como.

Viu a fêmea se aproximar e lhe dar uma espécie de mochila.

- Venha vamos pegar algo mais confortável para você. – Ela falou o conduzindo pelos corredores

-x-

Sakyua parou na porta de um cômodo, sem cerimônia abriu a porta e foi entrando, o cavaleiro a seguiu, passaram por uma cama onde dormia dois seres. A fêmea deu uma rápida olhada para os dois dorminhocos e quando ia entrar em outro cômodo escutou uma voz sonolenta.

- Roubando as minhas garrafas, Senhorita. – Kamus fitou a cama onde um demônio coçava os olhos ficando a vista dos dois.

- Desculpa Rex, mas preciso de roupas humanas...

- É isso. – Viram o demônio se voltar para a cama e tenta acordar do outro ser sonolento. – Amor você pode dar umas roupas velhas suas.

- Hum... – Os três ouviram e viram um ser se remexer na cama. – Você não cabe nelas Rex. – A voz do segundo ser estava mais sonolenta do que o normal.

- Eu sei, amor. – Riu os dois demônios presentes no quarto. – Mas é para o humano de Sakyua.

- Senhorita Sakyua se uniu a um humano?

Kamus ficou de boca aberta ao ver o jovem humano dar um pulo quase ficando em pé e olhar os dois, a demônio e o humano, em pé perto do outro cômodo que levava ao quarto onde se guarda as roupas. O cavaleiro notou que o humano é jovem e não parecia ter uns dezoito anos e dormia com um demônio sem contar a "marquinha" que ele tinha do lado direito que ia da orelha ao cotovelo.

-x-

O companheiro de Rex mostrou o seu "guarda roupas" para o francês que notou que apesar dele ser forte as roupas cabiam no cavaleiro. O jovem humano de nome Mateus parecia simpático e um pouco reservado, mas pelo menos é um humano.

- Prove esse. – falou Mateus lhe mostrando um casaco pesado feito de pele de algo desconhecido.

- Eu não sinto frio. – Tentou não soar frio.

- É melhor levar. – separou a peça.

Os dois separaram um monte de peças e enquanto guardava Mateus ficou curioso o cavaleiro. O francês percebeu que o outro o olhava e mais precisamente para o seu pescoço.

- Desculpa a intromissão, mas você e a Senhorita Sakyua se uniram? – falou Mateus.

- Unir? – O aquariano não compreendeu.

- Sim. – coçou a cabeça e depois falou. - Casaram...

- Não! – Ele não seria louco de se casar com aquela coisa que parecia Miro de mal humor.

- Estão...

- Não! – E nem mesmo ia namorar uma coisa daquela.

- Vocês...

- Não! – Gostava mais do Mateus quando ele só separava a roupas, pensou o cavaleiro.

-Você ler mente?

- Não! – As pessoas sempre são previsíveis, pensou o aquariano, pois achavam que se uma pessoa estava com a outra é porque estava com algum tipo de relacionamento amoroso.

- Vocês vão se dá bem. – Os dois humanos olharam a porta e viram Rex trazendo uma espécie de bolsa onde colocaram as roupas. – Amor, vamos com eles e de lá seguimos para casa. – Pegou o rosto do humano entre as suas mãos enormes.

- Sinto falta da nossa casinha, Rex. – Kamus viu os dois se aproximarem mais um do outro como se fosse se beijar.

- Eu também.

Kamus ficou sem palavras quando os viu se beijando e ficou incomodado por está em um mundo onde a vida era totalmente diferente. Sakyua os viu, Rex e Mateus, se beijando e lhe veio a cabeça uma única meta; fazer de tudo para essa aliança seja feita. Não ia deixar que o amor das pessoas que lhe ajudaram tanto terminar com morte.

-x-

A noite uma pequena comitiva saiu do território, Zaira e o Mestre fitavam ao longe Sakyua conduzir a caravana para uma missão de suma importância. E que os Deuses olhassem por eles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Território dos elfos do sudeste

AraLue cuidava do humano e Ryu queria mesmo dividir em dois o cavaleiro. Os pais de Lue estavam em viagem e as filhas ficaram no território. AraLue não gostou do modo que o elfo tratou o forasteiro mesmo ele sendo humano e vindo seja lá de onde, nunca os elfos são rudes com as visitas, eles sempre deixam uma impressão boa da sua vida ou da sua sociedade.

A futura soberana achou interessante o humano e a vida além dos territórios dos elfos e talvez o humano a sua frente fosse a chave para sair daquela prisão e de um união com um elfo maluco. Ou com Ryu.

Kanon estava feliz por sem bem cuidado pela elfa? Segundo AraLue ela é uma elfa e eles estavam no território dos elfos, em um mundo onde seres místicos reinavam em territórios e humanos são tão raros quanto humanos. E ver um de perto era fascinante para ela. O cavaleiro não gostou do elfo de nome Ryu. Ele parecia maluco em chegar surrando as pessoas.

-x-

O cavaleiro terminou o banho e vestia roupas limpas e confortáveis, notou que as duas elfas o olhavam de forma estranha. Talvez por não ver um humano com uma cabeleira tão vasta parecendo como um deles, elfos.

Syl sorriu e por nunca ter visto um humano a sua curiosidade de filhote queria questioná-lo, mas sua irmã não a deixou. AraLue também queria perguntar sobre o mundo dos humanos, mas o elfo ao seu lado não deixava um espaço para tal conversa.

Ryu só não matou com sua lança o humano porque as filhotas do soberano estavam no local, mas se ela não estivesse o humano era um cadáver a um bom tempo. Ryu desejava se unir a Lue, como era conhecida a mais velha das filhas do soberano, mas ele ia se unir a Dragon.

A união com o elfo, Dragon, ia ser para ampliar o território de ambos, mas com a desistência do elfo por conta de visões de um ancião elfo. Ryu viu sua oportunidade surgir novamente, pois os dois Dragon e AraLue são amigos de infância e sempre viviam juntos mesmo em territórios separados por dias de viagem.

Ryu sempre viu Dragon no território conversando animadamente com sua amada em segredo. E o olhar que ela deu ao humano o deixou com ódio. Pensou que o humano ia roubar a sua amada. E Ryu até cogitou pedir permissão aos soberanos para cortejar Lue, mas preferiu esperar a volta dos Senhores daquela terra.

-x-

O quarteto se encontrava agora na cozinha, o cavaleiro comia com classe segunda a visão de Lue. Kanon pensava que apesar deles o observa muito, só o elfo que deu um golpe nele é desconfiado, mas os outros...

- Você esta sozinho? - Questionou Syl.

- Syl! – AraLue chamou a atenção da mais nova.

- Acho que sim. – Respondeu o ex-marina. – E pode me perguntar o que quiser.

- Mesmo? – Sorriu a menor.

- Sim.

- Você é mestiço?

- O que é um mestiço?

- São seres que são nascidos de dois seres místicos diferentes.

- Hum... – Coçou o queixo e voltou para a menor. - Mas porque você acha que eu sou um mestiço?

- Humanos machos não costumam ter um cabelo tão grande segundo os livros.

- Eu não sou mestiço, mas quando eu encontrar o meu irmão vou perguntar se ele sabe de algo.

- Uau! Você também tem um irmão.

- Sim.

- É mais velho?

- Sim. Ele é mais velho algumas horas.

- Como?

- Somos gêmeos.

Silêncio. Todos que estavam no local olharam para o geminiano. Syl se levantou e ficou perto da irmã. Ryu ficou em guarda assim como os poucos soldados entre fêmeas e machos bloquearam a porta e as saídas. O ex-marina não entendeu nada. Uma hora se mostraram simpáticos e agora foi só mencionar que é gêmeo todos mudaram do dia ensolarado para uma tempestade.

- Eu falei algo errado? – Achou por bem questionar.

- Vamos prendê-lo... – Ryu já ia por as mãos no cavaleiro quando...

- Calma Ryu! – Falou AraLue. – Ele não sabe de nada desse mundo.

- A Senhorita acha que ele não sabe de nada...

- Ele não deve saber. Ninguém ia ser tão aberto a ponto de contar tal assunto assim com todos nós presentes.

- Afinal... – O ex-marina se manifestou afinal falavam dele. – O que tem haver uma pessoa fala que é gêmeo.

- Venha comigo. – Lue estendeu a mão ao humano que a pegou sendo conduzindo para outro cômodo.

- Senhorita... – Ryu tentou pará-la, mas foi impedido por uma olhar cortante da jovem elfa.

-x-

**Sala anexa a biblioteca central do território.**

Kanon a seguiu, ou melhor, é guiado pela elfa por corredores que pareciam não ter fim. Ele ainda não sabia qual era o mal ou o que tinha falado que deixou a todos em alerta. E só percebeu o que a situação era grave quando passou por uma porta enorme de ferro que parecia que nunca foi usada, ou melhor, que era para esconder algo valioso.

- É por isso que tememos os gêmeos, Senhor Kanon. – Falou a elfa. – No velho mundo tudo começou por conta de gêmeos, mais exatamente por conta de dois irmãos que eram gêmeos.

- Mas... – Não soube o que dizer ao ver na sua frente a imagem.

- Sei que parece loucura, mas o clã dos elfos sofreu nas mãos dos gêmeos...

- Eles não são parecidos. – Falou surpreso o cavaleiro vendo que um era totalmente diferente do outro.

- Enganasse humano. – Tentou não ser rude e prosseguiu. – Todos pensam que o velho mundo foi destruído por conta dos Deuses, mas na verdade tudo começou com os dois gêmeos.

-... – o geminiano não conseguiu falar quando viu dois seres sendo representado em uma espécie de tapete enorme na parede.

- Esses são os irmãos gêmeos Samuel e Gabriel. Apesar de terem nomes de anjos Samuel é mestiço já o seu irmão é puro...

- Mas como eles são gêmeos? Nem são parecidos. Puro. Mestiço. Não estou entendendo.

- Teoricamente Senhor Kanon os gêmeos de Deuses não necessitam nascer da mesma mãe. O pai deles é um anjo e a mãe deles também, uma anja, morreu, mas o Deus Uriel não queria ver seus filhotes mortos e lhes deu uma chance enviando as suas essenciais para duas fêmeas. E toda a desgraça do mundo e a ruína dos reinos elfos foram por causa deles.

-... – ele nada falou porque não tinha argumentos e estava a entender aquele mundo.

- Ambos não se contentavam com o que tinha, mas atiçavam os Deuses para ver quem era o melhor até que um dia o reino, pois antes em serem chamados de territórios éramos um reino, foi eliminado do velho mundo. E sabe o que houve Senhor Kanon?

- Não sei.

- Seres vivos foram morrendo, não só místicos como elfos, ninfas, anjos ou demônios e até dragões raros, fadas, gnomos, unicórnios, anões e dentre outros seres fantásticos que são tão raros quando os humanos hoje. Todo do Velho Mundo estão morto...

Kanon a olhou e viu lágrimas rolarem naquele rosto delicado, pois ela sabia que nada estava certo no Novo Mundo por conta desses irmãos mesquinhos. O humano a abraçou e sentiu que ela derramou todas as suas tristezas e angústias de um passado que não viveu, mas estava vivo nas histórias do povo élfico.

O cavaleiro-marinha também sentia que seu passado de ser gêmeo e ainda por cima o segundo era como uma ferida que nunca ia cicatrizar. Marcado a ferro e fogo no seu ser e nem mesmo o tempo poderia apagar a traição a Deusa e a fraqueza que fez irmão caiu no lado negro...

AraLue chorou por saber do passado do seu povo e sentiu conforto nos braços do humano. Sentiu também lágrimas que não eram suas, um choro silencioso que o humano exorcizava os seus demônios do passado. Talvez as duas histórias não fossem dão diferentes.

Um mundo só é diferente do outro por conta do nome, pois todos sofreram as mesmas tristezas e felicidades só que ao seu modo. E um vai aprender com o outro que o Destino gosta de brincar um pouco em vez de só fazer sofrer. Felicidade pode vim de outro mundo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Território dos anjos do leste

Saga acordou e viu se em um quarto ricamente decorado. Recordou se dos últimos fatos que houve antes de apagar... Atena e Cronos. O portal. E estava em um território do elfos. O cavaleiro viu uma fêmea trazer roupas limpas e uma bandeja de comida.

- O quarto de banho fica naquela porta a direita, humano. – Falou num tom amigável, pois nunca tinha visto um humano.

- Agradeço. – Foi gentil mesmo não sabendo se eles eram amigáveis.

-x-

**Em outro cômodo. **

Dandelion estava nervoso com a chegada do humano e era percebível para uma única pessoa, ou melhor, anja. Alita era a única que sabia da sua reação situação, os seus conselheiros ainda achavam que havia um pouco de juízo. Mas a sanidade do líder estava a beira do caos e a qualquer momento o líder poderia atentar contra a sua própria vida.

Agora tinha problemas maiores para cuidar como o humano que caiu no seu território e as alianças que não são mais a mesma e nem a visita incomoda daquele Deus que se diz um anjo.

Sim. Hoje havia recebido a visita de Guerra. Odiava ter que ficar sozinho com aquele anjo em um cômodo, mas assim que se viu a sós com o líder o viu avançar em cima de si...

_**Flasback **_

_A aproximação do Deus ao líder deixou o governante do território sem saída e com receio. Ele é maior que o líder e ainda por cima tem mais força e mais experiência que o líder. _

_- Você não me engana Renna. – falou o Deus. – Vejo por trás dessa máscara e por trás do seu coração de gelo. _

_- Eu não compreendo o que o famoso Deus quer dizer com isso. Eu sou Dandelion. _

_- Engane-se porque só assim você os engana._

_- Não engano ninguém. _

_- É o que você diz. _

_- Eu sou o mesmo Dandelion que você me viu unir se com Rennaly..._

_- Você diz. - interrompeu o líder. – Mas na realidade..._

_- VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA. – gritou furioso. - EU SOU DANDELION O GOVERNANTE DESSE TERRITÓRIO O LÍDER QUE DESEJA REPARAR O QUE FIZ..._

_- Ou o que ele fez? _

_- Ora seu..._

_Guerra segurou a mão do líder e olhou além daquela máscara gélida e falou baixinho como se sobrasse uma brisa no ouvido do líder._

_- Eu sei o que eu devo saber. Estou aqui para ajudar, mas você ainda se recusa a se ajudar. Um dia você vai encontrar um ser que sofreu mais que você e esse ser vai lhe ensinar o que é a vida. O que é ser você mesmo e não... – fez uma pausa e olhou de cima a baixo o líder com aquela veste. – Essa máscara que você acha que esta salvando o seu território, mas sejamos honestos seja lá quem é você. Você está morrendo igual a Dan, ao seu sobrinho, aos seus pais e vai levar não só você como Alita._

_- SUMA DAQUI. – bradou com ódio vendo o Deus recuar e sair pela porta. - E NUNCA MAIS PISE NESSE TERRITÓRIO SEU LOUCO. _

_Guerra saiu sem olhar para trás e se explicar o que veio fazer ali. Nem mesmo o líder sabia o que aquele Deus lunático fazia em seu território e quem permitiu que ele entra se em seus domínios. _

_**Fim do flasback. **_

O líder não gostava das reuniões a sós com o Deus, mas não podia ir contra o jeito era aceitar, mas até quando a sua sanidade e a sua paciência ia deixar o território naquela paz.

-x-

Saga estava no quarto e viu a porta se abrir ficou receoso se caso o homem mascarado aparecesse, mas em vez dele apareceu uma linda anja. O cavaleiro sorriu, mas percebeu uma grande tristeza vindo não só dela como daquele lugar. As pessoas, ou seja, lá o que eles eram pareciam que estavam em luto por séculos.

- Bem vindo! Eu sou Alita e você humano como se chama. – falou a anja cordialmente.

- Obrigado. Sou Saga. – ele sorriu. – Mas afinal o que são vocês?

- Somos anjos, Saga. E você está no território dos anjos do leste.

- Hum?

- Talvez seja difícil para você compreender agora, mas vamos fazer o possível para ajudá-lo...

- Meus amigos e meu irmão.

- Bom. – ela sorriu pelo menos ele tinha alguém e parecia tão feliz com seus amigos e irmão não como ela. – Dei-me os nomes deles que vou mandar os mensageiros procurarem por eles. E quem sabe você volte logo para casa.

- Agradeço pela ajuda.

- Vou... – ela ia saindo.

- É... – o cavaleiro não sabia se perguntava ou não.

- Sim. – ela o fitou esperando a pergunta.

- O anjo de máscara...?

- Dandelion.

- É esse o nome dele.

- Sim. Ele é o nosso líder. Ele governa o território onde você está.

- Hum...

- Tenho que ir. Dei-me licença.

- À vontade.

Saga ficou sozinho pensando havia algo de errado com aquele lugar, os anjos pareciam estranho como se temesse algo. Principalmente o tal de Dandelion que ocultava o rosto, talvez por uma deformidade ou algum problema. Não queria pensar em outra opção.

O geminiano não estava gostando daquele lugar e nem do rumo dos fatos. Estava sim com medo de que Ares voltasse agora que estava sem cosmo. O Destino estava mais uma vez brincado, mas dessa vez quem sabe Saga não fosse mais Saga?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Um leãozinho ceifador

Aioria sentiu um cansado depois do ataque de Cronos. Viu uma jovem azulada ou seria a luz da lua? Percebeu que ficou doente por algo inexplicável. Lutou pela vida até... A dor. Uma dor que não soube como explicar tomou conta do seu corpo. E agora sentia algo estranho. Despertou.

O leonino percebeu que estava um pouco zonzo em uma cama, ou melhor, num quarto com cores leves e uns móveis estranhos. Notou que a porta se abriu e ficou em alerta.

- Você é tola, Momo. – Falou uma voz firme e grossa fora do cômodo. – Transformar aquele ser inferior em um de nós é impossível.

- Olha que fala. – A voz feminina se manifestou também fora do cômodo. – Você deveria esta no posto mais alta da hierarquia do nosso clã, mas não...

- E você só porque foi treinada pelo nosso Senhor acha que... – Conteve se.

O leonino mesmo longe não estava gostando daquela conversa. Algo no seu corpo queria avançar sobre aquela voz masculina, mas uma força não o fez sair do lugar só escutar.

- Isso é sentimento. – Falou de forma ferrenha a voz feminina.

- Ora sua...

Momo deu um leve sorriso ao ver o humano saltar em cima do ceifador. O ser místico foi pego desprevenido por um humano. Nem mesmo Aioria entendeu a sua ação, mas ao ouvir o tom de voz da fêmea não pensou duas vezes. Saiu da cama e tentou dividir aquela coisa em dois. Ou quem sabe se divertir.

- Momo, faz ele parar. – Falou o ceifador vendo o humano tentar contra sua vida. – MOMO!

- Por isso você não sobe no clã. – Ela pegou no braço do humano que a olhou. – Vamos.

O ceifador ainda ficou no chão vendo o humano o olhar feio e entrar com a ceifadora.

-x-

**No quarto...**

O leonino ainda se sentia atordoado e fitou a "jovem". Momo retirou o capuz e fitou o humano esperando alguma palavra ou um ataque histérico como os humanos sempre fazem. Mas...

- Quem é você? – Questionou o leonino sentando no chão sentindo o mesmo tentar se abrir e engoli-lo. Sentar no chão parecia seguro naquele momento.

- Momo. – Falou de forma clara e de modo que o humano achasse que tudo fosse uma rotina.

- E o que houve comigo? – Havia algo errado no seu corpo e ele sabia assim como ela.

- Você é um de nós humano...

- Aioria. – Achou melhor se apresentar ou falar o seu nome.

-...

- Meu nome é Aioria.

-...

- Meu corpo dói. – Uma sensação de que parte do seu corpo estava adquirindo poderes além de sua compreensão.

- Faz parte do processo e também...

- E também? – Ele levantou a cabeça pensando o quando mais iria sofrer.

- Você vai compreender quando chegar a hora. – Falou por fim achando que não iria adiantar explicar, pois só sentindo o humano iria compreender.

O leonino não quis questionar só fitou a jovem belíssima a sua frente, ela parecia amiga e o compreendia. Momo o observava senti a confusão que ele estava sofrendo naquele momento, mas de alguma forma ele confiava nela. Talvez por não ter feito mal ao humano supões a ceifadora.

-x-

Aioria havia melhorado por assim dizer, tomou um banho que o fez despertar e percebeu uma das leves mudanças sem seu corpo ao passar por um espelho e fitou a ceifadora que ainda estava na banheira. Tomar banho com ela não foi difícil, mas compreender a história de ser um ceifador, pois ela lhe deu metade da sua vida para ele não morrer era impossível. Ou inacreditável.

- Algo errado? – ela o questionou.

- Meus olhos. – ele falou vendo a sua imagem no espelho.

- Faz parte do processo. – e ele ainda não estava nem na metade do processo. Ela esperava que ele não morresse nas etapas que viria a seguir.

- Mas...

- Escute. – ele a fitou. – Ceifadores precisam andar em lugares totalmente escuros e quando menos brilhantes forem os nossos olhos mais vantagens temos dos nossos inimigos.

- E o sol? – ele era esperto, pensou a ceifadora ou ouvir falar de uma das desvantagens do clã.

- Desvantagem que temos, mas é superado pela invisibilidade que é raro termos no clã.

- Hum...- ela o viu coçar a cabeça como se compreendesse ou assimilasse tudo que ela falava.

- Que questionar algo? – ela o questionou vendo que a fome do conhecimento o estava preenchendo como um ceifador recém nascido.

- Momo. – ele se aproximou da banheira e deu um das tolhas para ela que começou a se enxugar saindo da mesma. – Porque eu não me sinto estranho nesse lugar? Sei que não sou daqui, mas me sinto parte de tudo isso.

- É o meu sangue ceifador Aioria. – ela jogou a toalha em um canto qualquer e caminhou nua pelo cômodo sendo seguida pelo mesmo também sem roupa. – Ceifadores são um clã poderoso que muitos dizem ter sido anjos, mas somos melhores que aqueles seres puros e ignorantes. – no dia que eles tivessem sido anjos foi um erro dos Deuses.

- Hum...

- Somos quase Deuses Aioria e você precisa entender o que corre em suas veias agora para um dia lutar pelo certo.

- Compreendo. – ela começou a se vesti ao vê-lo quase vestido.

- Sabe. – ele terminou de se vestir e a viu pentear os cabelos. – Na minha jornada passei pelo oráculo e ele comentou que meu futuro iria aparecer um ser estranho que ia mudar meu modo de ver o mundo.

- E apareceu esse ser?

- Acho que o oráculo errou. Ele inverteu, pois sou eu que estou lhe ensinando.

O cavaleiro sorriu e os dois foram passear pelo território. A ceifadora estava admirada com a rapidez que ele absorvia os conhecimentos do seu mundo. Ele admirado não só com o lugar, mas com a ceifadora.

O oráculo não errou só que ainda não era hora das inversões. Dois mundos podem ser um só. Basta um aprender com o outro. Era só um dos dois começar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Morre um para nascer outro

Guerra voltara do seu passeio, ou melhor, das alianças que fizeram quando deu de cara com um dos mensageiros de Kahlaya Caous. Recebeu o pergaminho e o leu antes de mostrar a Emanuel sabia que o amado ia dar um acesso de fúria, mas era melhor ler o que havia na mensagem. Sorriu e voltou ao seu caminho.

Chegou a casa e viu todos ali na sala, falou com a humana, beijos Manu e fez afago na barriga de Helio e o beijou. Notou algo estranho no ar. Uma energia rondando como se um fato fosse acontecimento. Comentou do convite e viu que Emanuel não ia dar um escândalo. Emanuel sorriu mesmo não gostando da ideia, contudo seu amado anjo não poderia ter a cria ali. Os inimigos de Guerra esperavam um descuido.

**Algumas horas depois...**

Emanuel dormia, ou melhor, sonolento fazia carinho no tórax desnudo de Guerra e pensava porque Helio queria dormir com Saori.

- Eles estão bem Manu. – Falou o Deus. – Saori é como uma mana para ele.

- Eu sei. – Sorriu Emanuel. – Eu queria ver os meus irmãos, amor. Sinto que eles precisam de mim.

- Quem precisa de você é Helio, eu e nossa cria além da humana que ainda não se adaptou ao local.

Emanuel bocejou e se acomodou no seu amado anjo. O Deus não estava gostando daquela sensação que estava mais forte.

**No outro cômodo...**

Saori dormia perto do anjo e se acostumou a ajudá-lo em algumas tarefas que não era fácil para um anjo grávido. Helio não havia pregado o olho desde que sentiu uma pontada estranha, ainda faltava alguns dias para a cria nascer e isso pelo menos era bom, pois teria tempo de ir a um território seguro.

Com cuidado o anjo se sentou na cama para não acorda a sua amiga. Outra dor e sentiu algo molhado. Quando se levantou viu uma mancha vermelha.

**E tudo correu rápido...**

Saori acordou assustada com Helio ofegante na cama.

Saori saiu correndo com uma roupa que usavam como pijama e entrou no quarto de Emanuel e Guerra.

Guerra saiu nu pela casa e viu o que temia ao entrar no quarto de Helio.

Emanuel se vestiu e não acreditou no que seus olhos viram.

O Deus se vestiu e foi atrás da parteira.

- Calma Helio! – Tentou acalmar o amado. – Tudo vai sair certo.

Saori olhava de longe o casal e algo dentro de si pensavam que havia algo errado. Nunca viu parto, mas pelo que viu nos filmes, sangue não era boa coisa em partos. Não daquele jeito.

-x-

Guerra voltou com a parteira e somente ela e Saori ajudavam na trabalho de parto, mas a parteira, uma fêmea de demônio, nunca viu tanto sangue e nem a palidez do anjo em um momento tão divino. O nascer de um ser. Ela tentou de tudo para salvar o anjo, mas ele a proibiu de salva-lo. Juro que voltaria do além se ela não salvasse a sua cria.

Saori bem que tentou trazer a razão ao anjo, mas nada. O tempo corria e pelo que a humana entendeu a missão de Helio era única e acabava ali. E a sua missão começaria naquele exato momento. Saori não queria perder o amigo, mas não era ela que mandava na Vida dos seres.

- Saori. – Chamou a humana, Helio. – Cuida da... Minha cria... Até tudo... Voltar ao normal...

- Helio...

- Cuida. – Pediu com jeito mesmo perto de morrer.

- Sim. Eu cuido.

Dor. Muito sangue. Um pequeno ser veio ao mundo. Um choro deixou dois anjos felizes, mas o Deus sentiu algo errado no ambiente. Emanuel tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas ao olhar o seu amado Deus percebeu que algo estava errado.

Guerra viu três ceifadores entrarem no quarto no exato momento que Emanuel abriu a porta após a sua expressão e viu muito sangue na cama. A parteira não tinha aquele sorriu e nem a humana que segurava uma pequena fêmea nos braços. Emanuel deixou as lágrimas caírem ao ver que ia perder o seu amado anjo. Helio não merecia morrer. Não agora.

O Deus pediu que os ceifadores esperassem um pouco, pelo menos desse um tempo para eles se despedirem. O pedido foi atendido pelos seres que levam os mortos para o outro mundo.

Emanuel segurou o rosto pálido do seu amado e viu um sorriso estranho de quem estava aceitando ou sabia que ia partir cedo. Helio viu os ceifadores, escutou o pedido do Deus e percebeu que era hora de ir.

- Não. – Chorou Emanuel. – Não me deixe... NÃO ME DEIXE... POR FAVOR.

- Manu. – Falou Helio fraquinho. – Eu tenho que ir.

- Não. – Voltou a falar baixo por escutar o choro da cria.

- Tenho.

- Não me deixe... NÃO FAÇA IGUAL A MINHA MAMA... Não.

- Manu.

- Helio...

- Eu te amo.

- Helio...

- Cuida bem da Sorry.

Emanuel não conseguiu mais falar quando sentiu que Helio ia deixá-lo e escutou uma última frase do seu amado antes de ir.

- Encontre-me logo.

Emanuel viu os olhos brilhantes do amado se fecharem para sempre. Guerra viu tudo sem pronunciar uma palavra. Saori chorava segurando Sorry que chorava de fome. A parteira achou melhor levar a cria e a humana para outro cômodo.

Guerra deu espaço e via o seu amado tentar trazer quem não voltaria mais. Emanuel tentou de tudo e percebeu que a marca em seu braço antes enorme, diminuiu. Aquele era o sinal que Helio não estava mais entre eles. Guerra pegou o braço do Emanuel, mas a reação do anjo foi diferente.

- A CULPA É SUA. – Berrou o anjo para o Deus.

- Manu se acalme...

- ACALMAR? – Helio não merecia morrer, pensou Emanuel. - VOCÊ FALOU QUANDO EU ME UNI A VOCÊ QUE NADA DE MAL IA ACONTECER COMIGO E VEJA.

-... – Sem palavras. O que um Deus ia dizer num momento daquele?

- ELE MORREU. O MEU AMADO ANJO MORREU E VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA SEU DEUS MESQUINHO.

-...

- FALE ALGO! SE DEFENDA. SEU DEUS MISERAVEL, MANIPULADOR...

Guerra deu um soco no rosto de Emanuel. O anjo não entendeu nada, mas ficou furioso e antes que pudesse rebater qualquer coisa ouviu o Deus.

- Ele pediu para procurá-lo. – Emanuel arregalou os olhos. – É melhor ir antes que ele se perca.

- Você quer dizer...

- Helio não ia aguentar nesse corpo e foi para outro.

- Eu...

- Vá logo antes que eu me arrependa de ter amado um ser que acha que eu não o amo e ainda por cima me culpa por algo que nem sabe.

Emanuel ficou pálido e sem ação, mas fez o que o Deus mandou. Pegou algumas coisas que ia precisar e se despediu da sua cria rapidamente e de Saori. Guerra preparou tudo e seguiu para o território de Caous. Tudo ia mudar agora e o Deus esperava que Emanuel convencesse o novo Helio, caso isso não acontecesse era o fim de tudo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eu te amo Destino.

Todos os Deuses sabiam o que fazer. Ir a atrás dos botes, dos pais de alguns Deuses que iam descer, ir atrás dos aliados, ir atrás das armas e... A sala ficou vazia a não ser por dois Deuses. Destino não entendia o que o outro desejava, mas fazia um bom tempo que o Deus o olhava com uma cara estranha.

Não que os Deuses não possuíssem sentimentos, mas ele se expressar era tão raro quando ver um humano voar.

- Morte...

- Shibou – Falou o Deus da morte. – Fale o meu nome e não o meu titulo.

- Perdão. – Sorriu Destino. – Shibou o que você quer falar comigo?

- Bem... – Abaixou o rosto sem saber o que dizer. – Vou... – Era difícil se expressar.

- Quer me contar algo?

- Sim.

- Mas antes. – Shibou o fitou. – Chame-me pelo meu nome. – Pediu Destino com um sorriso no rosto.

- Shukumei.

- Fico feliz por que você ainda sabe o meu nome. – Sorriu. – Falei o que deseja.

- Eu...

Morte se aproximou do outro Deus e como era difícil falar o que sentia. Talvez palavras não fosse necessária. E as ações iam falar por si. Shibou aproximou se do outro e o abraçou tomando os lábios do ser que mais ama, ou melhor, do segundo ser que mais ama, pois seu irmão sempre seria o primeiro na sua vida. Mas Vida era e é seu irmão já Destino...

O Deus nada falou deixou as ações do outro falar por si. Destino se pudesse tinha feito isso a milênios, mas para que apressar o tempo? Tempo tinha muita coisa a se fazer e assim que o outro parou de beijá-lo Shukumei fitou um Deus tímido e envergonhado pelo que fez.

- Shu...- tentou falar Morte, mas não conseguiu prosseguir com a sua fala.

- Shi se você demorasse mais um pouco eu juro que você ia sofrer mais uns milênios por sua falta de iniciativa. – Falou Destino.

- Quer dizer...

- Shi para de falar e me beija antes que eu arrume um humano bem...

Shibou o beijou antes que ouvisse o que não desejava. Amar um Deus como Destino era arrasador, mas valeu a pena dizer ou beijá-lo.

-x-

**Algumas horas depois... **

Morte abriu os olhos e viu seu amado dormindo por cima de si, notou que se amaram ali no chão mesmo e sorriu. Passos foram ouvidos e cinco humanos filhotes entraram na sala olhando ambos deitado no chão. O menor estava com o dedo na boca e se escondeu atrás de um móvel.

- Não deveriam esta na cama. – falou Destino sonolento ao sentir a presença deles no cômodo. – Crias não devem andar pelo palácio do oráculo.

- Decupa. – falou um dos filhotes humanos de maneira infantil que parecia ser uma fêmea.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu o Deus e deu uma olha para seu amado Shibou. – O que foi?

- O menor. – falou o Deus da morte fitando o menor dos filhores. – Ele tem medo do que?

- O menor não é muito sociável que nem você Shi.

Os quatros humanos filhotes riram menos o menor que ficou escondido e Morte ia ter uma conversa com os pequenos filhotes humanos, principalmente o menor. Já que agora ele e Shukumei estão juntos e os pequenos precisavam saber que o ser que os protegiam tinha um amante e que agora seria o novo papa deles até voltar ao mundo dos vivos.

Os setes foram ao outro cômodo, Morte pegou nos seus braços o menor que tentou sair do afago do Deus. Todos pensavam que os filhotes humanos eram apenas humanos, mas havia uma história além do comum e Destino era o elo que ligava os filhotes humanos aos seres místicos lendários.

Afinal não é todo dia que se ver uma fada, um dragão, um unicórnio, um pegasus e outros seres místicos lendários ao vivo. Essa guerra ia ser lendária.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As marcas de Guerra

**Em uma vila de elfos...**

Um ancião olhava a movimentação e um ser chamava a atenção de todos mesmo parecendo um deles, a jovem não era totalmente uma elfa. Seu nome Analin, mestiça, um pouco elfo e um pouco ceifador, suspirou por saber que o Destino pregou uma peça nele e no seu povoado pacifico...

A duas semanas atrás aparece em Analin e em Rocco um símbolo do Deus da guerra e pelo escritos nas estrelas um representante de Guerra ia ao povoado escolher entre Analin uma mestiça mal vista pelos elfos e Rocco um medroso elfo que ao ver a própria sombra começa a chora.

O ancião não sabia o que fazer e esperava que Destino não lhe tirasse sua amada filhota adotiva a quem amava mais que sua vida. Contudo quem era ele para parar o curso do rio e sem contar que a sua experiência de vida lhe dizia que um dia iria ter que fazer a passagem, mas agora precisava pensar no futuro da sua amada filhota.

-x-

Analin estava a beira de um lago perto do povoado e fitava a marca que tinha em sua mão, o símbolo do Deus Guerra. Ela não queria ter sido escolhida, mas naquela noite os Deuses a escolheram e o medroso do Rocco para serem escolhidos como algo importante que não compreendia.

A mestiça tem aproximadamente 25 anos humano, mas aparentava ter menos por ser mestiça. Os longos cabelos brancos e ondulados que vão até o meio das coxas hoje estavam traçados, a pele levemente bronzeada por ser meio elfa não a deixava parece com uma ceifadora, os olhos vermelhos sangue, os lábios carnudos e o busto grande davam um ar sensual digna de uma ceifadora letal. Mas as características calmas dos elfos a faziam mais elfa do que qualquer elfo.

Ela não percebeu uma pequena comitiva de demônios que se aproximava ao longe só quando uma sombra tapou a sua imagem no lago foi que percebeu os seres místicos. Isso a deixou com ódio, pois sempre foi precavida, mas se eles não a atacaram era porque não desejava o mal.

Viu um dos seres místicos se aproximou e saudá-la gentilmente.

- A Senhorita sabe onde posso encontrar o povoado de Del? – falou o demônio vestido uma armadura estranha a vista da mestiça.

- É ali. – apontou com mão onde havia o símbolo do Deus.

- Encontre um deles meu Senhor.

Analin escondeu a mão do demônio e ficou em alerta, a comitiva abriu caminho e um belíssimo anjo apareceu, coberto o rosto com uma espécie de máscara e somente os olhos estava amostra. A mestiça nunca viu um ser místico tão divino que parecia ter um poder sobre todas as coisas.

- Meu Senhor não fará nada ele apenas procura os seres marcados pelo nosso Senhor Guerra.

-...

Ela olhava os olhos daquele anjo e não conseguiu desviar. Era como se os tivesse visto em algum lugar ou em outra vida. O anjo pegou a mão dela e analisou bem o símbolo. Esperou que ele falasse algo, mas viu a cena mais estranha de sua vida. O anjo chamou o demônio com um gesto e pegou no seu queixo e depois o demônio fitou a mestiça.

- Meu Senhor fica feliz que a Senhorita tenha sido escolhida pelo nosso Senhor Guerra. – falou o demônio.

- Ele não fala? – ela questionou achando a forma dele se comunicar estranha.

- Meu Senhor é um mercenário/renegado. – viu a fêmea dá um passo para trás receosa. – Não tema ele não fará nada a você se você não fazer nada a ele.

- E porque o Deus me marcou e a Rocco?

- Meu Senhor procura um ser e talvez possa ser você ou o Rocco.

-...

- Onde fica o povoado? – falou o demônio sorrindo.

-x-

Ainda sem entender nada a mestiça guiava a comitiva. Os elfos ficam apreensivos, principalmente ao verem o anjo com o rosto coberto. Alguns correram com medo, pois sabiam que se tratava de um problema, outros ficavam em alerta e outros curiosos, mas todos tinham a mesma pergunta: Quem eram aqueles seres?

O ancião sorriu ao ver a comitiva e saudou os visitantes. O anjo o cumprimentou e tanto o demônio como o anjo entraram na simples casa do velho elfo. Analin ficou do lado de fora e viu a comitiva se afastar armando acampamento em um lugar um pouco distante do povoado.

-x-

Horas depois o ancião sai da sua casa e todos estão a espera das palavras do ancião.

- Povo élfico do povoado de Del, Guerra enviou o seu mensageiro e ele ira avaliar os dois escolhidos para saber quem merece ser o escolhido do Deus...

Rocco se escondeu atrás de sua mãe e Analin não estava entendendo nada, mas notou que o anjo a fitava e procurava o outro marcado com o olhar.

- Peço a todos que não estranhem os demônios e o anjo. E que o escolhido possa trazer paz, saúde, prosperidade e muita sorte para o povoado.

As palavras do ancião foram pronunciadas com entusiasmos e muitos acham que Rocco seria o escolhido. Analin queria o bem daqueles elfos, mas eles não desejavam o seu bem. Era uma convivência que não tinha como mudar a não ser...

"_Quando Guerra falou que ele ia procurar um novo bote, não me falou que era num povoado esquecido pelos Deuses e logo élfico. Eu amo os elfos e amaria ainda mais se revisse aquele olhar doce dele. Como sinto falta do meu anjo. Não que eu ame menos Guerra, mas ele sempre foi um ser muito doce comigo mesmo eu tento os meus momentos solitários por conta do afastamento dos meus irmãos. _

_Como ele me faz falta. A minha pequena Sorry esta em boas mãos. Sei que ela sentira a minha falta, mas minha cria compreender que eu não posso mais viver sem ele. Mas Guerra precisava me esconder esse fato? Talvez por saber que eu iria contra o Destino dele, mas aquela fêmea se parece com ele, aquele olhar que vi quando o pegamos na vila dele. _

_Quando aquele bando de demônios queria desejá-lo a força... Helio! Se você pudesse me ouvir, me diga qual dos dois é você. Ajude-me a encontrá-lo nesse novo bote e irmos para casa. Ver nossa pequena Sorry e sermos felizes como antes. Deuses me ajudem!"_

E o jogo da Vida começou...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota:**Acho que acabamos essa parte e agora vamos juntar o povo. Peço desculpas pelo atraso, pois estive doente por dois meses e tudo ficou atrasado além de parado, mas dei o meu jeito. Sobre o aquariano ele vai mudar e muito porque eu quero. Kkkkk.

Kanon vai descobrir afinal o que houve no velho mundo e afinal o motivo das guerras. Saga vai ajudar e ser o cara nesse lugar. E não fiquem confusos com relação ao par de Saga, pois ele ou ela é confuso mesmo.

Já o nosso leãozinho vai sofrer fortes mudanças até o final dessa trama assim como os outros. Sim eu matei Helio, mas coloquei outra pessoa no lugar ou vou colocar. Com relação ao amor dos Deuses isso vai ser explicado mais adiante com os filhos dos cavaleiros com os seus pares.

E a entrada de mais um integrante na história. Acho que é só e qualquer coisa é só questionar. E aliais vou tentar juntar certos grupos para não ficar tão confuso e esperem novos nascimentos e mais confusões.

Mais uma coisa, deixo o link de algumas imagens dos personagens dessa fanfic. Caso não consiga visualizar me avisem ou entre no meu blog.

http: / suellen-san. / 2011 /10/ personagens- da- fanfic- novo- mundo. html

Agradeço por tudo e até...

* * *

**Reviews**

**Mabel:** **Lebam:** Amiga e amigos... Vejo que todo mundo esta com um problema no ffnet, mas pode mandar as reviews para qualquer meio só basta assinar que eu respondo aqui.

Ana; não creio que Dione vá aparecer tão cedo, mas quem sabe no final quando descer os créditos.

Vitor; amiguinho o Devo é meio estranho, mas ainda ele vai casar e ter um monte de ceifadorzinho ou mesticinho ou algo do gênero antes de bater as botas, mas não é ele. Caous é uma figura a parte, mas as duas vão ser felizes para sempre ao modo delas.

Beijos para os três e espero que na próxima não dê a doida o ffnet, mas fico feliz pela mensagem em trio. Amo os três.

**Krika****Haruno:** Olá! Deu trabalho, mas conseguir fazer um elo entre os lemurianos e os elfos e creio que a pequena Cerrdwen, ela vai fazer ainda mais revelações. Ai esta a questão chave. Em uma parte ela vai contar isso, mas vou avisando que a pequena não trabalha sozinha, ela tem um ajudante, e Shion vai descobrir e lembrar-se de muita coisa sobre o que houve no seu passado dele e de Mu. Fica de olho na mestiça. Beijos e até...


	13. Realidades

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Não vou colocar aquele monte de aviso. Caso necessite estarei informando cenas mais forte antes de começar a fic. Vou responder aos que não tem conta no final do capítulo. Ao que tem conta demoro mais respondo. Boa leitura e Boa noite, ou seja, lá que horas for!**

**Beta: Sem**

**Novo mundo**

**Realidades**

**Could**

Shina estava a duas semanas naquele fim de mundo com o 'menino lobo' apelido que ela sempre o chamava para o ver rosnar de raiva. O mestiço achava estranho aquela máscara inexpressiva no rosto da humana, mas não iria contra os costumes do povo do Deus Teo e Secular da guerreira, vai que os Deuses do outro mundo castigassem as suas guerreiras caso elas mostrassem o rosto a outros seres. Apesar de que ele tinha visto muito bem.

A vila vivia na mais pagada quietude, seus habitantes e até mesmo o guardião do local não percebeu a movimentação. Mais adiante, dois grupos vigiavam a vila. Um queria o mal daqueles seres humanos. Já o outro grupo procurava algo ou alguém e havia encontrado o que o seu senhor ordenou.

Em um desse grupo, uma belíssima fêmea mestiça – humana com demônio – se aproximava da general demônia do grupo, ambas fêmeas estavam unidas e a mando do seu senhor. Elas estavam à procura de um mestiço. Esse mestiço é filho do traidor do território e o mestre queria encontrar o ex-general só que achou que o filho bastado poderia ajudar, mas a realidade reportada ao mestre era outra e as duas precisavam convencer um mestiço – Cloud – que ele poderia almejar algo muito além do que imaginava.

Cloud ia saber que o seu Destino ia mudar...

Agora!

Correriam na vila.

O grupo de mestiços saqueadores invadiu o local. Os fracos logo morreram nas mãos dos invasores. Crianças e velhos no caminho deles caíram com facilidade. O mestiço e guardião do local tentou com a ajuda da amazona contorna a situação, porém os saqueadores eram fortes para os dois.

Destruição.

Sangue.

O mestiço sentia que a cada um dos seres que matavam cincos humanos caiam mortos no chão. Shina não precisava de um bom olfato como o menino lobo, mas sabia que era uma luta perdida, ela estava sem cosmo e só lutar corpo a corpo não ia exterminar os invasores.

Ao longe o segundo grupo observava, claro que a mestiça não estava gostando da demora da companheira na investida. Foi quando todos notaram até os humanos uma energia negativa forte ao leste.

Sem pensar a mestiça foi auxiliar o mestiço e a sua companheira achou por bem dividir em dois grupos. Um seguiu a mestiça. O outro seguiu a energia negativa.

Já na vila semi destruída, Cloud agora estava imobilizado assim como a italiana. Ali perto o mestiço viu sua amada irmã ser levada a uma casa semi destruída.

- Não! – ele falou fraco prevendo algo pior a sua irmã. – NÃO! – gritou tentando se soltar e a ajudar à humana. – Nã...

O mestiço viu uma luz branca sair da casa e logo em seguida sua irmã correr para o lado contrário. Os outros invasores a seguiram, mas novamente uma luz e os invasores sumiram como pó.

Ele foi solto, mas acabou sento atingindo na cabeça, viu a amazona o segurar e viu uma fêmea matar os saqueadores com um pequeno grupo e depois tudo apagou...

-x-

**Uma hora depois...**

Cloud acorda e sente a cabeça latejar, visualizou todos a sua frente e as duas fêmeas conversavam.

- Quem era? – questionou a mestiça.

- Seja quem for não apareceu, mas sumiu assim que vocês atacaram. – a demônio explicou.

- Hum... – ele se remexeu chamando a atenção de todos.

- Irmão... – Layla tentou falar, mas o mestiço a abraçou chorando muito. – Calma.

- Eu pensei no pior... – Cloud tinha medo de perde o seu bem mais precioso depois do seu pai de criação e da sua mãe. – Nunca mais vou deixá-la desprotegida. – fitou as fêmeas no local. – E obrigado a todas vocês pela ajuda.

- Eu só ajudei porque minha vida estava em jogo. – falou a amazona um pouco comovida pelos laços dos dois, mas não ia dá o gostinho de que era emotiva. – Na próxima vez, vê se é mais rápido e não me atrapalha. – ela agradeceu por esta usando a máscara porque senão os olhos úmidos a denunciaria que estava ficando mole.

- Você luta bem Shina e tenho uma divida de honra com você. – falou o mestiço. – Conte comigo para qualquer coisa.

A amazona nada falou só ficou por assim dizer feliz em ajudar os dois que a acolheram tão bem se questionar muito. A atenção se voltou a duas fêmeas e Cloud fitou o brasão na armadura da demônia.

- Você é Cloud? – questionou a general.

- Sim. – respondeu o próprio.

- Isso é para você. – deu a ele um pergaminho lacrado. – E sabia que estamos aqui por um motivo que você saberá assim que ler esse pergaminho.

-...

- Entenderá só um ponto disso tudo, antes de aceitar ou não o que o nosso Senhor propõe para você. Na vida só temos uma chance de mudar o passado de vários seres.

A demônia falou e saiu junto com a mestiça deixando apenas os três na casa semi construída com poucos materiais ao alcance.

- O que será que está escrito ai? – curiosa Layla viu o irmão segura o pergaminho firme. – Cloud?

- O brasão na armadura dela é o mesmo brasão do desgraçado que matou a minha mama. – ele jogou longe o pergaminho. – Eu não vou ler isso...

- Acho que você deveria ler. – Shina o interrompeu e pegou o pergaminho nas mãos. – Eu não sei o quem é o desgraçado, mas pelo que compreendi das palavras da mulher rabuda algo nesse papel vai mudar o seu passado.

- NADA DO QUE TENHA NESSE PERGAMINHO VAI TRAZER A MINHA MAMA DEVOLTA...

- Nem mesmo a chance de encontrar o desgraçado?

A italiana compreendia os sentimentos de ódio do mestiço, mas algo dizia dentro de si que naquele pergaminho havia algo importante. Cloud fitou a sua irmã, a pessoa em que confiava mais do que tudo após a morte do seu pai adotivo. Depois o pergaminho e o abriu...

_Filhote do general Sirius, peço desculpas por não escrever o seu nome logo no inicio, mas soube que você é um filhote do meu ex general a pouco tempo. Peço perdão pelo mal que ele tenha feito a você e a sua mama, mas a sua história só chegou ao meu conhecimento agora quando estou mais atento a certos seres no meu território e também quanto à sanidade dele já não é a mesma._

_Enviei a minha melhor general para lhe dá a chance de limpar o nome da sua família através de um único pedido: que venha ao meu território treinar com os melhores seres e se tornar o que seu pai nunca foi: um general bom e honrado. Sua família tem história no clã dos demônios, e principalmente, no meu território e nada mais justo de lhe dá o que pertenceu a sua avó, o status que seu pai desonrou quando cometeu barbarias com os seres místicos e aos humanos._

_Soube por fontes que o general violou uma das ninfas sagradas da floresta da luz e que desse ato impuro nasceu um filhote forte e justo como sua mama, ninfa. Esse filhote é você. Também fui informando que seu pai tentou matá-lo, mas acabou matando a sua mama e você até hoje acha que ele os queria morto, mas lhe digo que não. _

_Seu papa queria lhe eliminar, pois você tem algo que ele nunca ira ter jovem filhote e com a minha ajuda você poderá não só conseguir o que o seu pai sempre desejou, mas... Não digo se vingar, mas colocar em ordem o equilíbrio do seu clã. Caso aceite o meu pedido, uma escolta será feita trazendo os seres que deseja ao meu território e deixarei a minha melhor general com seu exército tomando conta do lugar que agora é anexo aos meus domínios. _

_Juro lhe que nada mudara na cultura local, mas sabia que nenhum ser vivo será ferido ou desonrado e caso isso ocorra será duramente punido por mim. Espero que aceitei o quanto antes o meu pedido. Seria bom ter ao meu lado um dos herdeiros de Safira, sua avó. _

_Sua dúvida agora é: como ele sabe de mim? Encontrei você porque sou um ser que respeita muito as ninfas da luz quando uma delas deu a luz a um belíssimo ser no meu território. Acho que a conhece Zora. E foi ela que me contou de você a quem eu procurava. Espero vê-lo pessoalmente em breve._

_Cordialmente Mestre dos demônios do território do norte._

Após a leitura do pergaminho Cloud fez a maior viagem da sua vida que não mudaria não só a sua vida, mas a de todos a sua volta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Aishi e Máximo encontram Shaka **

A aprendiz de peixe tinha um belo sorriso no rosto, os olhos fechados e... Abriu os olhos assustada, pois recordava que estava em um mundo estranho e ao reabrir viu o demônio alisando os seus cabelos de olhos fechados.

Um lampejo veio a sua mente quando o grupo foi atacado e seu marido atacou os saqueadores, claro que a humana foi pega de surpresa, mas seu cosmo se elevou. Ela até que tentou lutar, mas sem controle do cosmo e as novas habilidades não treinadas do sangue do marido a fez desmaiar após tentar usar as rosas piranhas que Afrodite lhe ensinou uma vez.

Máximo a segurava junto ao seu corpo alisando os cabelos da humana mesmo quase dormindo quando ela se remexeu. Ele a fitou e viu o que não viu nos últimos meses, um olhar doce e sentiu a mãozinha dela percorrer o seu rosto.

- Você me salvou. – falou a humana.

- Não. – ele sorriu e completou. – Você nós salvou.

- Como?

- Você fez aparecer rosas negras e os saqueadores foram comidos. – ela se levantou e ele continuou sentado. – Ninguém se aproximou de você só eu e achei fascinante o seu nível de poder e se...

O demônio não soube o que deu nela, mas a humana simplesmente beijou os seus lábios de leve. Ishimura sentiu um sentimento de amor e compreensão vindo do ser a sua frente e num impulso o beijou, mas a reação do outro foi separá-los.

- Você não gosta de mim? – ela o questionou. – Somos casados.

Ele compreendeu o que ela estava sentindo, mas os sentimentos de carinho e solidão não andavam num caminho certo. A solidão que a humana sentia a fazia entender que o carinho do demônio era uma demonstração de amor.

- Você não me quer? – ela perguntou.

- Aishi... – tentou se explicar, mas podia sentir uma fúria dentro da humana afinal são ligados por sangue.

- Somo casados e não temos que ter aparência...

- Aishi...

- Eu não sou bonita?

- Aishi você está confundo os sentimentos que lhe ofereço todo dia. – ela o fitou surpresa. – Eu a amo. – ela sorriu. – Mas não como marido e mulher, mas como um pai ama uma filha...

- EU NÃO ACREDITO. – berrou a plenos pulmões. - EU NÃO SOU TÃO CHATA COMO OS CAVALEIROS DIZEM. EU NÃO SOU CRIANÇA. EU CRESCI.

O ódio por todos a verem como criança e protegida do cavaleiro de peixes aflorou por conta dos momentos de alegria e triste que passava com o demônio. Tudo se misturava na cabeça dela. Porque o virginiano não a via como uma mulher? Porque mesmo entre os homens e os cavaleiros era vista como um bebê que necessitava de proteção? E agora o seu marido não a queria. A rejeitada como os outros.

- Aishi...

- EU TE ODEIO. – falou com fúria. – ANTES ME DEIXASSE MORRER NAQUELE CAMPO.

- Aishi.

O demônio a viu correr, sentiu um aperto no peito por seus sentimentos atrapalharem a vida da humana tão centrada. Que inferno! E quem ideia era aquela de salva-la achando que ela poderia ser uma boa mãe e ainda por cima a forçando a ser quem não era. Ele sabia que o seu sangue influenciava e muito nas decisões da aprendiz.

Ishimura só parou de correr quando viu uma enorme árvore e chorou por um bom tempo até se encontrada por seu marido que a levou para a tenda. Dois dias depois o grupo seguiu viagem os filhotes acharam estranho quando a humana não seguiu com o pai deles, mas aceitaram tudo calado afinal os dois viviam entre falar e ficar calado.

-x-

Alastor não se aguentou de alegria ao ver o tão estimado amigo que o livrou da escravidão. Mas algo de ruim rondava a família e após uma rápida conversa, Alastor contou lhe sobre o surpreendente humano que sobrevivia a coleira.

A humana observava tudo quieta no seu canto e louca para sair de perto os dois demônios e só interagiu quando um nome foi mencionado.

- Ele se chama Shaka. – falou Alastor.

- Shaka! – ficou surpresa a pisciana.

- Você o conhece? – questionou o marido.

- Como ele é? – ela quase pulou no pescoço do demônio.

Quando Alastor terminou de descrevê-lo e os levou para ver o humano chamando Shaka à humana não sabia se ficava triste ou alegre. Aishi o abraçou e começou a falar e percebeu que o indiano ficava ali parado.

- Máximo? – ela pediu explicações ao marido.

- Eu vou ajudá-lo meu anjo. – falou o marido. – Mesmo que isso custe a minha vida.

Alastor ficou sem fala ao escuta o que o seu antigo senhor falou. O que aquela simples humana tinha para fazer um demônio cair aos seus pés e jura dar a sua vida por um humano? A aprendiz sorriu e agora não se senti mais sozinha mesmo que o virginiano não a respondesse, mas a presença dele já era consoladora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Laureen e Luan Lua**

Os comentários locais eram do milagre da multiplicação, todos estavam felizes e agradecidos a quem quer que seja. Já Laureen estava inquieta, pois a horas não tinha notícia do elfo e nem ousou questionar os outros elfos por medo que seu pais soubesse do que ocorreu a noite.

Ela resolveu espera uma oportunidade e assim que seus pais saíram para fazer as suas tarefas diárias à humana saiu em busca do elfo. Uma força estranha a levou até um dos quartos do fundo e ao abrir a porta viu o que nunca viu antes... Sim. Após anos de trevas Laureen viu as cores que não via mais e mesmo intrigada com a sua nova visão do mundo ela foi direto a ele.

Lua dormia numa cama simples de solteiro, mas para humanos a cama é grande, porém para um ser místico parecia minúscula. A humana percebeu que ele estava sem suas roupas habituais, pois ela estava pendurada em uma das cadeiras. Luan dormia tranquilo.

Moore sorriu e se aproximou mais da cama vendo o corpo bem trabalhado do elfo, notou umas marcas, talvez cicatrizes de batalhas e uma em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Pois a cicatriz ficava na altura do coração, a jovem recordou de um sonho onde salvava um jovem e via a mesma cicatriz no mesmo lugar, no mesmo corpo...

- Doce... Laureen... – ela acordou da sua observação ao vê-lo acordar e falar com uma voz cansada. – O que...?

- Vim vê-lo. – ela o impediu de seguir falando. – Vejo que está melhor e se recuperando.

O sorriso dele a confortou e por uma força estranha ela sentou se a beira da cama e alisou os cabelos sedosos do elfo. Lua nunca se sentiu tão feliz, ou melhor, desde que sua amada o deixou nunca foi feliz como agora recebendo o carinho dela novamente.

Ainda se sentindo confortável com aquele carinho ele ficou preocupado afinal ela não sabia sobre o passado e quem realmente era ela. Há séculos a procurava e só agora encontrou a sua doce amada em um corpo humano.

- Sabe Luan... – falou a humana. – Eu estou vendo.

- Eu sei. – ele falou sorrindo.

- Como isso é possível? – fitou o um pouco preocupada.

- Acredita em destino? – tentou passar segurança.

- Sim. – como queria ficar perto dele o dia todo.

- Nossos destinos são interligados.

-x-

Do lado de fora, os humanos faziam suas tarefas diárias, mas um elfo estava em guarda, precisamente, observava a movimentação do lado de fora da casa dos pais de Laureen. E tudo parecia tranquilo, mas o que preocupava os elfos era se o seu senhor ia continuar com a busca a filha da lua e contaria à humana que ela é uma deusa.

Duvidas.

Só mais duvidas.

-x-

No quarto, após um breve silêncio a humana resolveu questionar o elfo afinal já que via, podia nota as mudanças no rosto dele. Luan percebeu que algo afligia ao seu amado tesouro, mas esperou que ela começasse com o dialogo.

- Luan. – falou um pouco receosa.

- Hum... – deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos dela sem pressa e com carinho.

- Posso saber o que veio fazer aqui, nessa vila? – tinha medo das respostas que ele ia dá.

- Na vila, só ajudar a uma das minhas descendentes a ter a sua cria. – aquilo era verdade, pois parou naquele lugar por acaso.

- Uma de suas descendentes?

- Sim. – recordou se que muitos dos seus filhotes nem poderiam está vivo, mas a maioria que vivia consigo havia morrido, os outros não sabia de nada. E lhe contou o que sabia. - Meus primeiros filhotes morreram a anos.

- Hum... – ela não queria questionar sobre nada relativo à morte, mas uma duvida ainda rondava a sua cabeça. – Qual a sua missão?

- Tenho que encontra uma das filhas da lua que sumiu.

- Filha da lua?

- Os filhos e filhas da lua são seres que tem uma marca de lua na testa. – explicou lhe a apontando a sua marca. – Eu sou um filho da lua e preciso achar a filha da lua desaparecida.

- Por quê? - Moore estava com ciúmes dessa tal filha da lua. – Ela é sua esposa?

- Não.

- Então? – um alívio se mostrou no sorriso da humana e ele havia percebido.

- Eu cuidei dela quando os pais dela morreram. Mas... – ela notou tristeza na voz dele. – Ela sumiu quando um grupo nos atacou e até hoje procuro a.

- Então você vai embora...

Ele a fitou, mas antes que pudesse responde a sua amada, uma luz caiu sobre a casa. No local subiu uma enorme cortinha de poeira. Tudo havia ido ao chão.

Todos foram ao local após a poeira baixar e vê se podiam salvar os únicos que estava no local, a humana e o elfo. Os pais da humana viram a casa destruída totalmente. A mãe de Laureen caiu em brandos, o pai da humana não conseguiu reagir só olhava onde ficava a casa pensando que tudo era um sonho e em breve ia acordar.

A elfa que deu cria naquele lugar percebeu que não sentia a energia do seu senhor e abaixou a face. Os outros elfos fizeram o mesmo, contudo...

O meio do escombro um elfo abriu caminho, vestia somente uma calça folgada que usava para dormir. Ele retirou o último obstáculo e deu a mão a outro ser que saia do mesmo local de onde havia saído. Laureen estava coberta com um manto e assim que viu a luz sorriu para o elfo.

As cenas a seguir deixaram os humanos chocados.

- Bem vinda Justiça! – falou Luan e todos os elfos se curvaram perante a Deusa ali presente. – Espero que não tenha se ferido.

- Não, meu amado Lua. – falou docemente quando viu o elfo cair de joelhos cansado por protegê-los do ataque de um inimigo. – Luan?

- Estou bem. – tranquilizou-a. – Só cansando meu amor.

Moore sorriu e notou que foi abraçada por sua mãe humana. Laureen deixou que a humana lhe cobrisse de carinho e a tirasse dali bastante chocada com a revelação. Mas na hora do ataque e quando foi protegida pelo elfo as lembranças do seu passado voltaram.

Laureen Moore agora sabia que é uma Deusa. Que Luan Lua é o seu amado marido. E que despertou porque uma nova guerra ia começar. Porém como ia contar a sua mãe que seu destino foi traçado antes mesmo da humana da terra aparecer no Novo mundo?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Afrodite e Kasyade**

O mestiço não dormiu, viu o sol nascer e resolver preparar algo para o humano e tentar comer algo. Mas a imagem do humano dormindo mexeu consigo. Claro que ele não ia deixar qualquer um assim deitar e dormir na sua casa. E foi durante a noite que Kasyade viu o tórax desnudo do cavaleiro, ficou vermelho de vergonha e saiu ainda vigiando o anjo de longe.

Afrodite que de bobo não tinha nada, antes de dormir deixou amostra o seu físico e ia conseguir o que desejava mesmo não sabendo quem era o anjo de neve e nem onde esta, mas ia beijar aqueles lábios convidativos.

Contudo a manhã não foi das boas... O pisciano acordou num susto ao ver um ser encapuzado quase o sufocando com o seu peso. Ele bem que tentou lutar, mas como poderia contra algo que não sabia e o deixava sonolento...?

- Kasyade. – tentou gritar, mas só conseguiu sussurrar e parecia que ouviu o ser sorri em cima de si. – Kasy... – tentou outra vez mais ficou fitando aqueles olhos frios que pareciam que ia devorá-lo vivo e parecia se divertir com a sua dor e medo.

O ceifador estava gostando da brincadeira e ia tomar a alma do humano senão fosse o certinho do mestiço que o separou do humano. Kasyade afastou os dois e sabia que o seguidor de Devon pretendia com o humano, mas não ia deixa que nada de mal acontecesse com aquele ser indefeso.

- Não deseja aquilo que não te pertence. – falou o mestiço.

- Ora. – falou o ceifador. – Tu desejas um ser inferior Kasy. – riu, mas um soco foi desferido no seu rosto. – Seu mestiço! **(NOTA: troque essa palavra por um palavrão bem pesado ou é mais ou menos um insulto preconceituoso.)**

- Diga o que veio fazer aqui e depois suma.

- Nosso senhor pediu para lhe dar isso e o chama o mais rápido possível. – mostrou lhe o pergaminho lacrado.

- Deixe o pergaminho e suma antes que o seu senhor perca mais um seguidor.

O mestiço pode ver um sorrido debochado antes de vê-lo sumindo entre as sombras. Ceifadores podiam ter suas vantagens em alguns pontos, mas para seres indefesos eram alvos frenquentes dos ditos seres superiores.

Kasyade voltou se para o humano que estava tonto e com calma viu que os danos não foram maiores do que a sonolência que os ceifadores usavam antes de tirar a alma do corpo. O cavaleiro fitou o anjo de neve e tentou falar, mas o corpo não obedecia.

- Você vai ficar bem. – tranquilizou o humano. – Só tente se recuperar. – com o olhar o pisciano o viu pegar o pergaminho e volta para o seu lado sentando na cama e o cobrindo um pouco. – Creio que não é seguro deixá-lo em uma vila.

O pisciano só não mostrou o seu belo sorriso, pois caiu num sono estranho. O mestiço fitou por um tempo aquele estranho ser deitado perto de si. Como queria conversar com seu amigo anjo...

-x-

**Algum tempo depois...**

O sueco não estava gostando da longa caminhada que fazia. Há cinco horas andavam sobre o sol quente com os capuzes pesados e ainda com aquelas mochilas estranhas nas costas. Mal acordou e o cavaleiro já andava seguindo aquele pedaço de mau caminho.

Kasyade não entendeu o motivo da convocação do líder dos ceifadores, mas se era urgente e todos, sim, TODOS os seres com sangue de ceifador deveriam ir ao território de Devon. Ele sabia que era arriscado levar um humano, mas depois que aquele serzinho encostou-se ao belíssimo ser não ia dá sossego ao pisciano só quando levasse a alma dele.

- Kasy. – o cavaleiro o chamou e viu o outro o fitar. – Estou com fome.

- Hum... – sentiu se incomodado com o nome, mas relevou.

- Sabia que eu não sou um...

- Ceifador. – completou o outro e percebeu que não estavam sozinhos.

- Isso. – tinha que gravar muita coisa sobre aquele lugar se precisava sobreviver longe daquele ceifador. – Eu tenho fome, sede, preciso descansar e...

- Também preciso. – era belo, mas falava demais, pensou o mestiço.

- E porque não paramos? – sabia que uma hora ia encher aquele... O pisciano queria saber como era o outro nu, a ideia passou pela sua cabeça naquele momento.

- Se visse o que vejo andaria mais rápido.

O humano parou e olhou em volta, notou que o outro ainda andava e teve uma leve sensação que algo os vigiava. Resolveu por hora seguir a instruções do outro e quem sabe levar um troféu para casa.

Afrodite não era bobo e desde que viu aquela criatura o queria para si, mas parecia que havia algo com o Kasy – apelido que deu a ele e não viu até o momento o outro reclamar. O cavaleiro estava tento ideias malucas e nem ligava para o fato da Deusa e dos outros, mas de como ia sair dessa.

Sabia que era egoísmo, mas após ver aquele olhar assim que acordou pensou que estivesse no céu. O pisciano parou atrás do mestiço assim que o outro parou, ficaram perfeitamente encaixados.

Kasy sentiu uma força estranha e parou, mas seu companheiro de viagem não e acabou encaixando atrás de si. O mestiço ficou sem jeito e abaixou o rosto sem compreender porque seu rosto queimava, mas o medo do humano atrás de si o fez volta se para quem estava no meio do caminho.

- Quem é você? – questionou o mestiço.

A figura sair de trás da copa de uma árvore. Uma bela anja com uma armadura estranha onde havia vários desenhos. O mestiço percebeu que ela não era uma anja comum ao ver os olhos vermelhos sangue e mais seres por perto.

- Mel. – falou a anja. – Sou Mel, filha de Guerra e do imortal Tristan.

- O que você deseja? – perguntou desconfiado, pois sabia que a filha mais velha do Deus da guerra odiava anjos, elfos, mestiços e... Em suma, todos os seres do mundo menos...

- Conferindo se é verdade que humanos caíram do céu. – fitou o pisciano que foi encoberto pelo mestiço.

- Se já viu é melhor ir seguir o seu caminho.

- Hum...

- Ele me pertence...

- Eu jamais desejaria um ser desse. – Afrodite ia falar, mas ficou calado ao ver pares de olhos nas copas das árvores assim como o mestiço. – Só não vou deixá-lo passar por esse caminho. – o silêncio foi quebrado após algum tempo. – Siga outro caminho.

Mais uma vez o silêncio era palpável. O sueco até pensou que o mestiço ia atacá-la, mas para sua surpresa sentiu ele lhe tocar o ombro e seguir outro caminho sem muitas palavras. Antes de pegar a outra bifurcação viu um elfo descer do seu esconderijo e logo depois três seres menores. Dois pareciam ser gêmeos - os menores – e o outro parecia ser o mais velho.

Kasyade resolveu não questionar, pois sabia que ela só amava seu amado companheiro a qual nunca considerou o como um elfo. Além de saber que ao passar pelo caminho que ia iria passar perto do território dos anjos e pelo que sentiu na energia da anja algo ia acontecer aquele lugar.

Mel fitou os dois seguirem o outro caminho e suspirou aliviada, pois ia entrar no território dos anjos a qual sua meia irmã lhe falou uma vez. Tinha que dá uma lição naquele anjo metido a líder que machucou muitos seres.

Os caminhos deles ainda iriam se cruzar, mas por hora cada um ia seguir o seu caminho e um cavaleiro vai rever seus amigos de armas...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Helena e Orion**

Orion passou tempo demais resolvendo seus problemas e sentia falta de Helena. Na vila Helena também sentia falta de Orion mesmo mal o tenha conhecido. Ambos pensavam um no outro e a noite a humana sonhava com seres estranhos e rosnava enquanto dormia. Os pais dela sabiam que um dia a única filha ia viver mais que eles, mas como contar, ou melhor, seria protegê-la de tudo e de todos inclusive de...

Orion viu a vila do alto de uma árvore, ia entrar quando percebeu que alguém já o tinha visto e para o seu assombro era um humano. Ou melhor, uma fêmea humana. Desceu da copa e ficou frente a frente com a humana.

- Afaste-se de minha filha. – falou a humana.

- Você é... – sentiu o cheiro de Helena nela. – Mama de Helena.

- Sim. – tomou coragem e sempre ia ali para falar com o ser místico antes da filha e impedir o pior. - E vá embora antes que a faça sofrer. – falou firme mesmo temendo que ele fizesse algo contra si.

- Eu não desejo mal. – falou o mestiço. – Vim por...

- Você não compreende. – falou mais firme. - Se você tem algum sentimento por minha filha não venha mais aqui.

- Hum...?

- Eu imploro. – ajoelhou-se. – Não veja minha filha. – tentou segura as lagrimas ao pensar no que sofreu. - Não faça a sofrer como eu sofri.

Sem entender nada o mestiço ia dizer algo, mas sentiu que um cheio peculiar se aproximava. Não pensou duas vezes e resolveu tentar descobrir algo.

- Helena! – ao escutar o nome da filha a humana se escondeu ali perto. – Helena?

A jovem apareceu e parecia que tinha corrido muito, abraçou o mestiço que sorriu, mas ao ver o rosto da mãe da sua amiga ficou sem saber o que fazer. Helena sentiu um cheiro estranho no ar. Ela não sabia, mas com os anos os seus dons de mestiços iam aparecer com mais força. Por impulso foi de encontrou ao cheiro peculiar e viu seu verdadeiro amigo Orion e o abraçou.

- Você voltou como prometeu. – falou feliz.

- Não foi. – falou meio sem jeito. – E como tem passado?

- Nada demais. – afastou se e começou a lhe contar do que ocorria na vila. – Meus irmãos implicam comigo. Não tem nada anormal. E eu estava esperando você voltar.

-... – ficou sem reação o mestiço.

- E quando vamos passear fora da vila? – lembrou se da promessa.

- Bem... – inventou uma mentira. – Vim vê-la e dizer que ainda não podemos passear.

- Por quê? – ficou triste.

- Ora tem seres rondando o local. – mentiu. – E eu vim ver se você está bem e vou levá-la assim que rastreá-los e matá-los.

- Posso ir junto? – se animou, pois pensava que ele ia mesmo cumprir a promessa.

- Não.

- Não?

- Vai que você queira lutar.

-...

- Eu só quero vê-la lutado quando eu te ensinar.

- Tá bom.

Conversaram mais um pouco até Helena voltar para casa. Orion não esperou que a mãe da humana falasse algo e saiu rapidamente. Uma quarta sombra observou a conversa e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer.

-x-

Orion arrumou um abrigo perto da vila. Pensava no que a humana mãe falou e não sabia o que iria fazer. Mas jamais faria Helena sofrer. Contudo porque a mãe humana falou aquelas palavras?

-x-

Helena voltava feliz depois de meses tristonhas. As piadas dos irmãos não a afetaram naquele dia e nem a cara da mãe um pouco abatida percebida apenas pelo pai que estava aparte da situação a fez ficar triste.

-x-

A sombra que observou toda a cena saiu das mediações e parou longe de todos. Sabia que fez todos sofrerem, mas se odiava ainda mais por não ter lutado por elas. Foi um erro ter deixados as sozinhas, mas seu dever o chamou e agora não sabia o que iria fazer.

Sentiu uma dor no peito e resolveu ver o que houve. Flagrou a cena e percebeu que não tinha mais volta...

-x-

**À noite...**

Orion pensava no que a mama da... Humana? Agora tinha que entender o que aquela humana queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Mas algo em Helena o atraia e ela não era uma simples humana. Algo envolvia a tal humana e ele iria descobrir. O se ia.

-x-

A mãe de Helena comentou com o marido a conversa que teve com o mestiço, claro que o homem não gostou da ideia maluca da esposa. Mas recordou se da promessa que fez ao pai de Helena e isso significaria lutar com todas as armas para que a pequena 'humana' não soubesse das suas origens. Mas até quando?

-x-

Já Helena estava no paraíso. Agora via o mundo mais colorido, pois Orion além de ser o seu amigo ia lhe ensinar um monte de coisas que nunca imaginou. Ia estar sempre perto dela. Contudo a jovem 'humana' notava que diferentemente dos outros com o estranho humano tudo parecia ser diferente. Até... Uma sensação de que ele é alguém que vai mudar o seu destino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Dohko e Aeshma**

O libriano tentava levar uma vida normal. A mestiça sempre ficava de olho no humano, pois querendo ou não ele era o único puro da sua raça, ou seja, um humano nascido de pais humanos. O chinês fazia todo tipo de trabalho que era solicitado ou o que dava para fazer e desde a visita do anjo a mestiça estava arredia quase não falava ou só fala o necessário.

Aeshma pensava em como iria arrumar mais alimento para os mestiços já que ela era a líder do grupo e nos últimos meses a terra tinha ficado imprópria para cultivar alimentos. E a situação começava a se agravar, pois alguns seres estavam doentes e ainda por cima aquele Deus chato a infernizava com aquela história de Baco.

-x-

Quase um mês estava se completando quando a comida ficou realmente escassa e a líder ainda não tinha a solução. Rouba não seria o certo, mas deixar os seres que dependia dela morrer de fome, ela não iria deixar.

A mestiça fazia uma caminhada quando viu algo que a surpreendeu...

Dohko estava cuidando de uma pequena horta em frente a uma cabana e as verduras estavam lindas. A líder se aproximou e cobriu a passagem de luz com o seu corpo fazendo com que o libriano se virasse para ver quem bloqueou o sol.

- Bom dia! – saudou o cavaleiro.

- Como...?

- De onde eu vi aprendemos a cultivar em terras inóspitas como a sua. – mesmo sendo educado sabia que ela nunca lhe daria uma saudação cordial e completou. – Caso deseje eu posso...

- Vive sobre os meus cuidados deve compartilha de tudo. Humano. – falou a última palavra com raiva.

- Claro. – sorriu amistoso o cavaleiro. – Quando começo?

- Ontem.

-x-

O libriano usando sua sabedoria começou a explicar aos mais fortes para trabalha como ia conseguir transformar um campo cheio de pedras e imprópria para cultivo em uma belíssima plantação. Ficar sentado lendo perto da cachoeira lhe deu um vasto conhecimento sobre vários temas e um dele era o cultivo de alimentos.

A líder mestiça vigiava de perto e não confiava naquele humano. Mesmo ele sendo muito gentil, cavaleiro que nem... Sua mente a fez ir ao passado, mas ela fez a mente voltar à realidade. Ela não ia recorda da época que se iludiu por causa de um mestiço e perdeu tudo que tinha. Não precisaria de um macho ao seu lado. Ela precisa de saúde para lutar pelos mestiços.

- Faça assim que é mais pratico e menos cansativo. – ensinava o cavaleiro à tira as plantas mortas do local. – Faça com calma.

Todos ficaram surpresos com as técnicas trazidas pelo humano gentil e até que as maluquices do humano estavam dando certo. Colher frutas e retirar as sementes era algo inimaginável para todos ali.

-x-

Uma nuvem negra se aproximava do local onde os mestiços liderados por Aeshma. Adiante dois seres que iam de encontro à líder notaram a nuvem negra, eles chegaram tarde demais?

-x-

A feiticeira não ia deixar nenhum ser escapar de sua vingança. Nem os seres vivos que não tem nada haver com seu aprisionamento. Enviou o pior ser que nenhum ser viu, só se sabia das lendas contadas em livros ou em contos ou em festejos.

Aeshma fitou o céu e não pensou duas vezes e reuniu todos que pudesse lutar, mas ao visualizar bem o ser estranho que voava em cima deles não conseguiu conter o seu medo.

- Um dragão vermelho. – falou a mestiça e líder vendo todos correrem para salvar menos...

O libriano ajudava algum ser que a mestiça líder não conseguiu ver, o dragão vermelho abriu a boca e viram aquele brilho avermelhado. Ao longe dois serem corriam. Um deles viu que ia ocorrer alguma coisa, sentiu uma presença e parou de correr assustando o outro, começou a recitar uma magia antiga e bem conhecida do outro.

Dohko viu o brilho avermelhado, mas mesmo assim ficou ali com o pequeno mestiço que tremia. Como o humano queria o escudo da armadura. O chinês sentiu um calor perto do pescoço e a balança que usava como colar brilhou intensamente.

Uma luz forte ofuscou a visão.

Aeshma assim como os outros foram arrastado para longe.

Sem sentidos começou a ver algo esquecido.

Um demônio, uma mulher e um ser encapuzado. Ela não acreditava no que via, seria eles o grupo de Baco? E eles estavam diante de si? O ser encapuzado estendeu a mão e falou antes dela recobrar os sentidos.

- Aeshma, então você seria assim minha pequena...

E Destino colocou a sua mãozinha na vida da mestiça e na vida do libriano. E a Morte deu a sua forcinha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Helyardy e Máscara da Morte**

O cavaleiro começou a desperta, sentia o seu corpo coberto por algo quente e ao levantar as mãos sentiu como se barro ou areia esfarelasse no seu corpo. Ele escutou vozes e uma delas falava de um Miro ou algo do gênero.

- Acho que... A festa foi boa. – falou o cavaleiro baixinho. – A bebida me deixou... Em coma. – tentou ri, mas doía tudo.

Levantou se e notou que estava nu e coberto de uma fina camada de areia avermelhada. Viu umas roupas ao seu lado e vestiu uma calça folgada demais para o seu corpo. Andou até as vozes quando viu a cena mais absurda do mundo.

- A festa foi boa mesmo. – os dois o olharam. – Tanto que to vendo o pessoal fantasiado.

-x-

Os dois fitaram o humano e Hel reparou em cada gesto e nas palavras estranhas do humano. O demônio sorriu e chegou mais perto.

- Qual o seu nome humano? – questionou o demônio.

- Máscara da morte. – riu. – Onde vai ser a festa? – comeu com os olhos a mestiça e falou. - Ela é tua patroa?

- Nome incomum. – falou o demônio e os apresentou. – Ela é Helyardy e eu sou Milo.

A cara do canceriano foi cômica até para quem nunca viu. Ele olhou a mulher depois o homem e caiu na gargalhada mesmo sentindo dor nas costas.

- Qual a graça?

- Se você é Miro. – falou o cavaleiro. - Eu sou o rei de copas.

O canceriano riu até que se recordou de um fato... A última lembrança que tinha era de está muito sóbrio e bem acordado estava numa reunião com Atena e...

- Caspita! – falou o canceriano. – Eu não bebi demais. Eu não fui numa festa. E tem um mostrou que tem o mesmo nome do escorpiano filho...

- Oi! – falou o demônio.

- Que foi agora?

- Você me conhece de onde?

- Olha eu conheço MiRo. – forçou o erre. – E nunca te vi mais gordo. E afinal que diabos de lugar é esse onde tem uma gata andando quase nua por ai.

Helyardy analisou as suas vestem. Um traje formal que usava sempre ou quase sempre apesar de que para ela achava que estava adequadamente vestida, para o cavaleiro aquilo é a visão do paraíso. Nunca viu em parte alguma uma pessoa, ou seja, lá o que ela é tão bem trabalhada. Os Deuses foram generosos com aquela...

- Você é mulher ou homem? – questionou o cavaleiro comendo com os olhos a mestiça.

- Ela é a minha futura companheira. – falou o demônio o que deixou o cavaleiro sem chão porque o cara, ou seja, lá o que deixa a sua futura alguma coisa quase pelada por ai.

- Só nos seus sonhos Milo. – ela falou. – Mas me diga de onde você veio? – começou a questioná-lo. – Notei que tem várias marcas que parece que esteve em uma guerra.

O cavaleiro quase teve um ataque do coração. Ela o viu pelado.

-x-

Algumas horas depois das explicações do cavaleiro...

O humano fitava do alto de uma colina vários elfos de um lado e dos outro a tropa de Milo. Quando uma sombra se fez e nem precisou olhar para saber que é a mestiça. Hel estava intrigada pelo humano e aquela curiosidade a levaria, a saber, tudo o que desejava já que era raro ver um humano.

- Sabe como eu saio daqui? – questionou o cavaleiro.

- Não.

- Tem ideia se alguém, ou seja, lá o que sabe como eu saio daqui...

- Eu não sei de nada. – a mestiça viu a cara de decepção e recordou de algo. – Tem o oráculo.

- Oráculo?

- Sim. – e completou o vendo curioso. – O oráculo é sempre consultado por todos até pelos Deuses.

- Tem como você me levar lá?

- Bem...

- Filhota deve levar o humano ao oráculo. – falou um elfo que escutava toda conversar. – Filhota pode pedir para Milo lhe levar já que ele conhece o caminho...

- E quem é você orelhudo? – o cavaleiro perguntou irritado com a intromissão afinal estava ao lado de uma belíssima alguma coisa mistura que ela falou que era.

- Sou o pai dela. – falou o elfo rindo da cara de espanto dele. – Humanos são bem engraçado quando se vê um.

-x-

Mais um tempinho...

O canceriano estava bastante perdido naquele mundo. E para variar ia viajar com uma copia muito mal feita do escorpiano e uma gata, ou seja, lá que classificação ela seja para o tal de oráculo.

Os três partiram e pelos cálculos do demônio em dois dias ou menos chegaram lá. Afinal não estavam muito longe das terras do oráculo. Foram dois dias e meio viajando com os dois. O cavaleiro andava na dele, mas o que o incomodou era as noites, pois tinha que agarrar mesmo o demônio para não morrer congelado.

Helyardy havia lhe contado que demônios conseguem se esquentar sem auxilio de calor oriundo do meio extremo. Ao contrario dos outros seres que precisavam se manter aquecido e os dois só faltavam entrar dentro de Milo.

Hel também lhe explicou que ceifadores não necessitava produzir e nem ter calor já que segundo ela esses seres místicos eram mais mortos que vivos. O italiano não queria saber de nada, mas de como voltar para a Grécia.

-x-

Dois dias e meio depois...

Avistaram ao longe uma construção estranha e uma movimentação um pouco anormal. E foi uma sombra que alertou a todos que se arrumavam para um combate de visitas no local.

- Calma. – falou um dos seres que se aproximou. – Aflição não queria machucar ninguém. – o ser parecia ser um elfo. - Quem são vocês e o que desejam?

Viram o que seria Aflição sair das sombras com um enorme capuz que lhe cobria dos pés a cabeça. O grupo fitou o elfo que lhe falava e Helyardy tomou a frente.

- Queremos ver o oráculo. – a mestiça falou e apresentou a todos. – Esses são Milo, Máscara da morte e eu sou...

- Helyardy. – todos se voltaram à voz e um menino de dez anos com voz de velho que veio na direção deles. – Esperava vê-la pequena, mas não tão cedo e nem com Milo e Donatello.

O canceriano só não caiu para trás porque entendeu rapidamente o que se passava ali. O menino é o oráculo porque sabia o seu nome mesmo sem nunca ter pronunciado. E a mestiça assim como o demônio entenderam isso.

-x-

Hel ficou esperando assim como o demônio já que em outra sala o humano falava com o oráculo. Máscara da morte não gostou nem um pouco da conversa com o menino, mas pelo que entendeu enquanto as coisas não entrassem no eixo normal ele – o oráculo – não poderia ajudá-lo muito.

Ao sair, viu a mestiça segurando a mão de um ser estranho que aparentava ter uns quinze anos. Não vi o demônio chato e resolveu se aproximar e notou que o ferimento ia levá-la mais rápido do que todos poderiam imaginar. Sabia disso porque guerras eram assim levavam as vidas dos mais corajosos e deixavam os medrosos para trás para sofrerem muito. Isso aconteceu com ele, mas...

- Papa? – a voz feminina chamou o cavaleiro.

A mestiça o fitou como se pedisse que ajudasse, pois nem ela sabia bem o que fazia ali, mas resolveu ajudar. O canceriano deduziu logo que o serzinho estava entre a vida e a morte. Talvez mais para morte.

- Estou aqui. – falou o humano sentando ao lado de Helyardy e deixando a sem palavras. – Brigou feio.

- Um pouco. – falou a fêmea de lobo. – Mas levei um monte. – ela sorriu levantando a mãozinha todo machucada. – Pena que não vou poder...

- É melhor descansar. – interrompeu o italiano segurando a mão dela. – Sua mãe vai fazer uma sopa...

- Não gosto de sopa. – falou a loba fazendo uma careta de dor. – Mama ta estranha.

Ambos fitaram a mestiça que não estava compreendendo nada.

- Papa... – falou meio forçada e o cavaleiro e a trouxe para os seus braços mesmo isso fazendo sujar a roupa dele. – Eu to com sono...

- Feche os olhos e durma filha.

-x-

Milo encontrou Helyardy distante após falar com o canceriano, soube da morte de uma Deusa ainda jovem que havia tentando ajudar um povoado e acabou morrendo nos braços do cavaleiro. Hel tentava compreender o que aquele humano fez e principalmente o motivo de fazer aquela 'boa ação'.

- Vamos voltar? – questionou o demônio a vendo se levantar e caminha rumo ao canceriano.

- Estamos em guerra Milo. – falou a mestiça avistando o humano.

- Eu sei.

- Mas nessa guerra quantos seres serão mortos para que poucos sobrevivam à custa de sangue inocente?

- Está falando isso por causa...

- É a realidade Milo. – parou olhando para o demônio. – Enquanto um elfo fica sentando cercado por uma muralha em um território, seres fora dos limites desse território morrem. Elas lutam por suas vidas e por ideais enquanto o soberano a que meu pai segue vive se escondendo e fez...

- Hel. – abraçou a. – Caso você queira assim como seu pai falou você pode ir ao território da minha senhora e falar com ela...

- Se ela entrar em guerra contra os seres que fizeram isso com aquela fêmea eu irei ao inferno se for preciso.

Ao longe o oráculo sorriu e viu que uma guerreira estava encaminhada. Esperava que o cavaleiro não o decepcionasse e fizesse o que lhe pediu. Quem sabe não nasceria um trio sem limites?

Máscara da morte, Helyardy e Milo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sephirot e Mu**

Após comerem e cada um ir aos seus quartos tanto o cavaleiro com o mestiço estavam pensando como seria a viagem. O mestiço para proteger a sua amiga. O cavaleiro para encontrar os amigos e saber como estavam. O ariano foi se explicando e a dita fada também explicou um pouco do mundo onde está o cavaleiro.

O Destino não ia brincar com coração agora, mas como revelações que vão mudar e muito a vida de um anjo...

E assim começou.

Na hora combinada, a família da fada e os dois agregados partiram para uma visita, pois antes de ir enfrentar o inimigo de frente, os aliados são sempre bons conselheiros. E quem seria tão bom conselheiro do que o pai do líder dos anjos do leste, o ser que gerou um anjo tão mesquinho que fez o pai de Elena ser quem ele é hoje.

Após horas em cima de um cavalo selvagem, a comitiva chegou à frente dos domínios do anjo. Ali não era um território, pois o governante não era e nunca foi bem visto por ser um...

- Anjo negro. – Sephirot falou um pouco receoso ao ver o belíssimo anjo os esperando. – Fada! – tentou compreender a amiga que sorria.

- Está tudo bem Sephirot. – falou a filha do Deus. – Ele é amigo.

- Amigo?

- Sim. Confie em mim.

Sem saber o que fazer resolveu seguir as ordens dela, mas caso ele fizesse algo ia matá-lo como qualquer macho. Mu não conseguiu, por mais que quisesse, tirar os olhos do anjo a frente do enorme portal. Sim. Era verdade o que diziam os seres místicos e os humanos que o anjo negro possuía uma beleza tão singular que nenhum ser conseguia reagir rapidamente a sua armadilha.

Sephirot deu uma cutucada no humano estranho que saiu do devaneio. O mestiço sabia das histórias ou lendas sobre esses anjos. Eles seduziam qualquer ser e depois engravidavam para sumiram no mundo. Era dai que surgiam os anjos negros. Seres sem pai só com a genitora.

- A que devo a honra da vinda da minha amada bisneta. – falou o anjo negro ajudado a descer do cavalo. – Veio fazer uma visita ao seu bisavô?

- Não. – sorriu à mestiça. – Vim lhe informar que seu filhote infligiu mais uma regra e Guerra ordenou que o colocasse na linha.

- Qual dos filhotes fala?

Ela riu com gosto enquanto o mestiço processava a valiosa informação de que sua amiga tinha sangue de anjo negro nas veias. Mas o que intrigava Sephirot era em saber quem era o filhote do anjo negro. E quem é esse anjo negro?

- Não acredito que tenha esquecido de que filhote falo. – a filha de Emanuel falou. – O único filhote que lhe dá problemas e...

- Gabriel. – falou a palavra com certo tom de tristeza o anjo negro. – Filhote Gabriel sempre me deu desonra já meu filhote Samuel nunca me fez passa desonra só me deu orgulho e honra seus poderes.

- Creio que não seja hora de fala quem seja honrado ou não. – falou o lobo marido da fada. – Estamos cansados.

Gentilmente o anjo negro abriu as portas dos seus domínios...

-x-

Sephirot estava desconfiado daquela história toda, mas ficou sempre alerta. Não tirava o olho da fada, principalmente, por ela esta grávida e fica cansada com facilidade. O marido da fada sempre auxiliava cuidado do filhote mais velho e da cria mais nova que só fazia dormir e comer.

Um dia o mestiço queria ter uma família assim, mas odiava macho só as fêmeas por conta de sua mama. O místico fitou o humano com pintas no lugar das sobrancelhas e não estava gostando da curiosidade dele e depois ia sugeria a amiga que o deixasse ali, nos domínios do anjo negro.

Sephirot estava atento a tudo desde a reunião sobre a invasão maluca e o sequestro do líder, a tentava de entender o que se passava naquele lugar. Contudo não queria compreender logo o assunto, mas ajuda a fazer o certo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Beatrize e Shura**

O cavaleiro começou a se acostumar com a rotinha do clã dos felinos, havia felinos puros e mestiços que se davam bem até certo momento. Nos primeiros dias de convivência sem Beatriz foi difícil conversa com os outros, pois a maioria não falava 'humanês', mas depois tudo fluía com gestos e sons estranhos.

Porém naquele dia...

O espanhol acordou e não viu Zoe, a procurou em tudo que era lugar, mas nada de encontrá-la, 'falou' com todos até pedir ajuda a Beatriz.

- Eu não sei mais onde procurá-la. – falou por fim o cavaleiro a felina.

- Vamos ver se eu tenho mais sorte. – falou por fim a filha da lua seguindo para a saída do seu 'quarto'.

Os dois caminharam por todo perímetro onde viviam até encontrarem Krak um felino cinza com uma enorme cicatriz no lado direito da face longe do local seguro. Krak não era bem visto por alguns felinos, mas Beatrize sabia que apesar da aparência o felino tinha um bom coração.

- Hum...

- Encontrou-a? – questionou Shura fitando o que ela analisava.

- Creio que sua filhota passou por duas fases em um mesmo dia.

- Fase?

- Sim. – começou a explicar. – Filhotes crescem e passam por fases, mas fêmeas passam por duas. – o cavaleiro a olhou bem. – A primeira que todos passam são a transformação ou o ser se transformar em um meio humano ou em um humano total. Ou seja, o felino passa a ter duas formas ou até três dependendo do seu nível de poder.

-...

- Agora as fêmeas passam por uma fase só delas...

- ZEUS! – gritou o cavaleiro assustando não só Beatrize como Krak que rosnou para os dois. – Ela ficou mestruada!

- Mês de quem? – questionou a felina.

- Zeus!

Enquanto Shura processava a tal mestruação da sua filha, Beatrize fitou o lobo que fitava algo. Ela deixou o cavaleiro para trás e foi ver mais de perto o que o felino via. Zoe dormia em meio a algumas folhas numa forma meio humana – um corpo humano, mas cheio de pelos finos e um rabo – sorrindo pensou em contar para o humano que ali havia algo a mais, porém ele ia descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde...

-x-

**Sua mente viajou...**

Beatrize abriu os olhinhos e viu um elfo sorrindo para si, alisou o símbolo da lua na testa dele e deu um beijo. Foram dias felizes e viu o cordão no pescoço dele. Nunca soube como os seus pais morrem ou se o elfo que cuidava de si era seu pai, mas o amava e o respeitava.

Sua infância era algo que não conseguia recordar e sempre que tentava sua cabeça doía em um determinado ponto. Logo soube por um velho felino que ela recebeu uma pancada forte naquele local e talvez as imagens fossem e vinham quando bem entendesse.

**E elas vieram de novo...**

Estava deitada numa cama fofa, abriu os olhos e passou a mão pela cabeça, o calo doía.

- Filhota é irresponsável quando quer. – procurou a voz do macho. – Subir na árvore para pegar frutinhas tendo aqui na tenda.

- Hum... – fez um bico e uma carinha bem fofinha.

- Fazer bico e carinhas não vai deixar seu castigo mais ou menos leve.

- Papa...

- Sabe. – viu um vulto se aproximar e temeu pelo castigo. – Quando sua mama falou que filhote era muito alegre, pensei que sorria demais.

- É, sou alegre. – ela falou rindo um pouco.

- Mas sua alegria é outra...

- Desculpa papa.

Ela pulou em cima dele e sentiu um cheio delicioso de...

-x-

**Voltou à realidade...**

- O que ele fez com ela? – questionou o cavaleiro a felina que saiu do seu devaneio.

- Cuidado. – ele tinha que falar logo agora que as lembranças estavam voltando com clareza.

- Hã?

- Até parece que nunca viu dois seres que se amam ficarem juntos.

Shura pensou em usar a sua excalibur, mas sem sucesso, pois estava sem cosmo, pensou em gritar, mas ia assustar o felino que tinha maior força e aqueles dentes. Os dentes. Acabou por fim sentando no chão e reclamando aonde tinha errado na educação da filha. Onde deixou se explicar sobre os homens? Porque não casou com uma mulher responsável que ensinasse a Zoe sobre coisa de mulher?

Beatrize achou e teve certeza após algumas palavras desconexa em espanhol que o cavaleiro falou que viver entre os felinos estava afetando seriamente o juízo do humano. Ela cogitou em levá-lo a uma aldeia ou vila, mas pensou em Zoe e principalmente em Krak que não ia se separar de sua futura companheira.

Pois por mais que amasse Zoe, ela ainda era filhote comparado a ele que está quase entrando na terceira idade. Zoe se remexeu e todos a fitaram. O cavaleiro ficou se chão ao ver que 'sua garotinha' mais parecia uma mulher do que uma criança.

- Zoe... – falou o espanhol. – Você me deu um susto...

- Papa. – foi tudo que ela falou abraçando o cavaleiro emocionado.

Krak vigiava atendo a tudo assim como Beatriz que temia uma atitude impensada do felino. Pois de algum modo a algum tempo Zoe já dava ao felino intenções de que ele poderia cortejá-la, mas o único que não sabia era o pai da 'garota'.

Porém a reunião de família deu lugar a uivos, tremores e um cheio de morte no ar.

- Krak. – ele fitou a felina. – Leve os dois para um lugar seguro e não sai de lá até eu chegar.

O felino bem que tentou não fazer isso, mas havia prometido a Zoe pouco antes dela assumir uma segunda forma que cuidaria dela e de Shura. Sem pensar muito rosnou para os dois o seguirem.

Beatrize retornou onde os outros estavam, mas tudo que viu foi um brilho negro que a jogou longe e desmaiou. O trio mais a frente também foi atingido mesmo Krak ficando a frente dos dois.

Os quatro acabaram desmaiados, porém a salvos de uma leva de guerreiros sombrios e não foram mortos por um dragão negro da feiticeira.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Guerra e seus segredos**

O Deus fitou a humana dormindo perto da fogueira improvisada dentro da caverna, depois olhou Sorry que dormia fazendo um barulho engraçado como se roncasse. Guerra estava preocupada com o novo rumo que estão tomando, pois antes ele estava do lado errado e fez ações horríveis. E era pelo seu passado que seu irmão gêmeo não queria vê-lo. Não depois de desperta das suas poucas lembranças daqueles tempos.

Aragon sumiu do mapa e com razão, quem ficaria ao seu lado depois de tentar feri-lo, forçá-lo a fazer atos impensados, violá-lo? E ainda tinha ela... A feiticeira. Porque Destino não colocou tudo no eixo? E deixou os três presos em um mundo sem vida e sem...

Amor.

Sim ele ama muito o seu irmão tanto que pediu ao oráculo que não só lhe fizesse um ser que lhe amasse como também um ser que amasse o seu irmão e quem sabe a sua irmã mais velha. E ai os três poderiam viver em paz. Mas ela não quis e matou o ser que a amaria antes mesmo dele criar vida.

Ela também, num ato impensado, tentou matar as essências que amariam Guerra e Caos, mas Guerra se jogou ganhando uma cicatriz na face e viu um ser se dividir em dois. Caos perdeu suas asas ao salvar o ser que o amaria. E assim o oráculo fez o que era certo, aprisionou a feiticeira e deu uma nova vida aos gêmeos. Porém ela não desejava isso e juro que voltaria.

Ela iria se vingar de todos. Do amor não correspondido de Guerra. Do amor que Caos tinha pelo irmão, o amor puro entre irmão, não a falsa ideia de amor que Sabedoria plantou nele.

- Aragon. – falou sussurrando o Deus. – Se você soubesse o quanto queria tirar esses pensamentos de nossas mentes.

Ele parou de falar ao ver Sorry abrir os olhinhos e procurar por algo.

- Durma meu anjinho. – falou num sobrou. – Seu papa, Emanuel, vai trazer o nosso Helio de volta. – fez uma pausa a vendo fechar os olhos. – Mesmo que eu tenha que ir ao mundo dos mortos e matar Morte para trazê-lo para nós.

Saori estava um pouco sonolenta e não conseguir dormir desde que saíram do lar de Guerra. Notou que ele estava estranho e escutou os devaneios dele a viagem inteira. Ela tinha medo e ao se virar não só escutou as palavras dele como viu o olhar sanguinário de quem fazia de tudo por quem ama.

Guerra guardaria o seu mais valioso segredo o seu nome. Pois ele é a chave para abrir muitas portas fechadas no novo mundo e no velho mundo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Analin**

A mestiça a três semanas juntamente com Rocco e com o anjo que usa uma máscara estava sempre em alguma atividade. Rocco morria de medo de tudo e isso era cômico se não fosse triste, pois a mestiça sabia que ele deveria conseguir agradar o anjo e não ela.

Analin tentava fazer as coisas certas, mas sempre errava para que o elfo conseguisse se sair bem. Porém parecia que na atividade mais simples Rocco tinha a brilhante ideia de errar também. Aquilo virou uma suspeita tanto da mestiça quanto do anjo que notou certo desconforto dos dois seres que os Deuses escolheram para ser o pote de Helio.

Querendo tirar sua duvida pediu para cada um vim a sua tenda em momento diferente. De Rocco ouviu o que ficou sem palavras... O demônio também não soube o que dizer com as palavras do medroso elfo, mas entendi o motivo dele fazer tudo o que fazia.

Rocco não sabia o que fazer. Gostava de Analin e queria ser amiga dela, mas os outros elfos mais velhos sempre diziam que ela era amaldiçoada por ser meio ceifadora. E para melhorar ainda mais a situação Rocco esperava uma cria de um elfo e até o momento ele – o medroso - não sabia o que fazer. Pois não sabia que o chá que ele tomou uma vez com o elfo que gostava iria resultar na sua gravidez.

E sem contar que Rocco acharia melhor Analin ser a escolhido porque ela poderia ser amada por algum ser fora daquele lugar.

Após a conversa pela manhã com Rocco, Emanuel pediu para o demônio que o ajudasse no que possível já que não ia fazer o que ele não desejasse. Mas se ele – Rocco - fosse Helio ia ser complicado, pois o mesmo estando grávido e de outro ia ser, ia difícil explicar a Guerra que o novo Helio estava amando outro ser – um elfo – e ainda por cima grávido de outro.

Problema avista, pensou o anjo, mas ainda tinha a mestiça que deveria ter os seus motivos ou não. Era esperar que ela o revelasse e coloca se um ponto final nisso tudo. Só que antes...

- Tem certeza? – questionou Emanuel ao demônio sobre a gravidez de Rocco.

- Absoluta. – nem sabia por onde começar. – Falei com o nosso melhor farejador e ele tem certeza que ele está grávido de poucos meses e que o elfo que ama Rocco é conhecido do nosso grupo.

- Catástrofe! – lamentou se e fitou o seu rosto em um espelho. – Ainda tem Analin.

- Se ela confirmar alguma coisa que o senhor não deseja saber, creio que o Destino fez uma cilada contra os meus senhores.

O anjo nada falou refazendo a máscara de pano enquanto tentava entender o motivo de ser tão difícil encontrar a outra metade. O demônio o fitou até terminar de recolocar a máscara e notou uma sombra na entrada.

- To... Entrando... – tossiu a mestiça na entrada da tenda para não pegar ninguém em situação constrangedora.

- Entre. – se dirigiu onde ela estava juntamente com o anjo. - E sente onde desejar. – falou o demônio vendo que o anjo a fitava intrigado com o jeito dela.

Ela nunca tinha entrado naquela tenda, mas parecia bem familiar. Escutou o que o demônio falou e procurou algo até encontrar, colocou no chão e sentou em cima dele.

A simples atitude deixou os olhos de Emanuel brilhantes, pois aquele é a almoçada querida de Helio, ele sempre quando viajava a levava e sentava nela, pois achava mais confortável que qualquer cadeira do mundo. O anjo sempre o levá-la mesmo quando ex-companheiro não ia às jornadas já que era uma maneira de Helio está sempre presente.

- Então qual é o motivo da senhorita não fazer as atividades corretamente? – questionou o demônio e a resposta o surpreendeu.

- Simplesmente porque Rocco é um elfo puro e mais qualificado para ser o representante do Deus Guerra. – vendo os dois a olha ficou sem entender e concluiu sorrindo. – Queria que eu falasse o que? Mentir não é agradável a nenhum ser e acaba sendo pior. Só estou querendo o bem deles.

Emanuel quase caiu quando saiu correndo do cômodo onde estava e foi ao seu quarto improvisado e pegou uma caixa decorada. Assim que voltou ao cômodo e quando Analin viu a caixa quase não consegui respirar. Ela já tinha visto aquela caixa em um sonho e se levantou, chegando perto da caixa.

- Minha caixa de lembranças. – falou como se fosse sua, a mestiça. – Você...

Não conseguiu falar muito, pois lembranças viram a sua mente como um turbilhão. Começou a ver rostos, seres, anjos, mortes, sorrisos e um ser pequeno nascido a pouco tempo e um anjo chorando muito...

- Manu...

O anjo a pegou com um braço a trazendo para perto do seu corpo. Pode notar que a energia dela estava estranha e sabia que lembranças da outra vida estavam se chocando. O demônio o auxiliou pegando a caixa e depois retirando os objetos do meio do caminho enquanto o anjo a levava para cama.

Ele a deitou a vendo respirar com dificuldade por estar revivendo a outra vida que tinha e se ela sobrevivesse aquele momento... Analin seria Helio num novo corpo, mas sendo ela mesma, um pouco complicado, mas é a real situação de alguns Deuses e serem predestinados. Mas se caso ela não sobrevivesse Rocco passaria pelo teste nas condições dele?

- Aguente. – falou o anjo limpando com um pano úmido as gotas de suor. – Sei que você está me ouvido. Você é forte o suficiente para lutar contra todos.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA: **Hello! Desculpa a demora, mas ultimamente a minha vida tem estado meio agitada com muitas novidades que ainda não posso contar. Pelo menos uma das novidades é boa para o coração. Só Love! Rindo. Bem estou à procura de um estagio e estudando que nem uma louca, mas firme e forte.

* * *

_**Uma pequena observação:**_ Guerra e a família dele é o ponto chave dessa guerra. Briga entre irmãos às vezes é assim. Falando dos predestinados é fácil notar eles, por exemplo, alguns pares são feitos um para o outro como o devaneio que Guerra recordou, por isso Milo, Hel e Máscara vão se dá tão bem mesmo com os seus problemas. E Deba e seu Uriel sempre acham que se conhecessem ou no ultimo caso Helio/Emanuel/Guerra são os seres feitos um para o outro. E acho que nesse capitulo você notou que a tal filha da lua aparece na escrita, sim, dei um pai a um dos personagens e ele está a procurando dela e ela já apareceu aqui. Todos estão interligados e não é Malhação a novelinha Teen. E resumindo estou com certa dificuldade com uns personagens por isso demora tanto. É difícil trabalhar com personagens que eu não consigo imaginá-los na minha mente, mas isso não é culpa de ninguém é minha mesmo por não visualizá-lo, mas como sempre digo falha mais não tarda.

Beijos para todos e desculpas meus amigos. A atualização vai demorar muito a acontecer, por isso paciência. Em todas as fanfics.

Xerão amores!

* * *

**Reviews**

**Mabel:** Olá! Vamos saber quem será o novo Helio... É mesmo Kamus não pensa em outra coisa além de nudez. Kkkkkkkk. Agradeço pelo comentário e até...

**Ana:** Sem problemas com o atraso eu também estou mega atrasada. Mas vamos lá... É mesmo coitado de Manu, mas ele supera. E os gêmeos apareceram em breve fique de olho que eles apareceram já duas vezes ou mais. Beijos e obrigada por sempre comentar.

**Krika Haruno:** Sem problemas amiga. Com ou sem acento eu entendo. Kkkkkk. Bem fiquei feliz que gostou desse capitulo e agora é junta mesmo o povo e ir à guerra. Vamos ver se o leonino vai ser um bom ceifador e pegar a alma de alguém até o final da fanfic e que não seja a minha. Kkkkkkkkkkk. Beijos e amiga! E espere e verá.

**Victor: **Kamus é tímido, mas vamos ver como ele vai se sair com tudo isso. E Aioria acho que ele ainda vai estranha algumas coisas e está de olho na bonitona. Beijos lindo e até... ps: Vitor eu te amo independente de estar namorando ou não. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Te amo.


End file.
